Xiaolin Showdown YuGiOh! The Orichalcos
by megasean3000
Summary: Sequal to my previous crossover. Now Chase is in possession of the Seal of Orichalcos, one of the evilest cards in duel monsters, and is planning his revenge on Yugi and the Warriors. Will they survive?
1. Prologue How it Began

**Prologue – How It Began**

(Chase stormed into his castle, angry at his defeat with Raimundo, Omi and Yugi. Jack and Wuya followed in his wake. Then Chase collapsed in his throne, angry like he never felt in a long time.)

Chase: That little runt! I cannot believe we still lost to a little insolent little brat! Now we must find a way to destroy Yugi and his Egyptian God Cards!

Jack: And how we meant to do that? Those things are like … like …

Wuya: (Indifferently.) The Warriors times a thousand?

Jack: Yeah!!

Chase: Alright! We know that Yugi's Egyptian God Cards are powerful, indeed. But he must have gone through some ordeal to receive them.

(He summoned his Heylin Eyeball to examine Yugi's past duels and experiences.)

Chase: Wait! This might be it!

(He was gazing into the Eyeball, but discovered it was a dud.)

Wuya: You gonna keep us in suspense?

Chase: The almighty powers of the Pyramid of Light could have vanquished those Cards, but it's destroyed!

Jack: What!! Then what now oh might one?

Chase: Hold!

(He examined another piece of Yugi's encounters.)

Chase: The powers of the Orichalcos!

Jack: The who the there of the what now?

Chase: The powers of the Orichalcos, you fool!

Wuya: What exactly are the powers of the Orichalcos?

Chase: The immediate sign of defeat for Yugi, my former disembodied head!

Jack: Details, man!

Chase: With the ancient powers of the Orichalcos, evil will spread in one's soul, and seal them forever! And once we use its power to gather many souls, we will summon the Great Leviathan, and it will spell doom for Yugi and the pathetic Warriors!

Wuya: Uh-huh. And where do we get this power?

(Chase triumphantly walked outside to the top of his domain.)

Chase: Oh mighty powers of the Orichalcos, hear my cry! Bring yourself forward to me, and help me eliminate my foes! Bring yourself down, in raining hails of green and black! Orichalcos, come to me!

(Then green meteors flashed the sky and landed on Chase as Jack and Wuya ducked for cover. When the three returned, Chase was glowing green, and had a strange symbol on his head.)

Chase: Spicer, Wuya! Behold the greatest card ever! The Seal of Orichalcos!

Jack: Ooooooh! What's it do?

Chase: Time will tell, fool! I shall gather the souls of the living and the dead! And the Great Leviathan will rise again! Now gather as much evil minions as possible. For now we will destroy Yugi and his friends and rule this world! Ahahahahahahahahahaaaa!


	2. Camp Surprises

**Camp Surprises**

(Two months later, in the unsuspecting Xiaolin Temple. The four Warriors were getting ready for a camping trip, with none other than Yugi Muto and crew.)

Omi: I cannot believe it was two months on that Raimundo and Kimiko had won the Battle City.

Kimiko: I never did the winning. It was Rai who did all the winning.

Raimundo: Aww shucks. All I know is, I couldn't have done it without Yugi, if it weren't for him drawing with me, and we would never have gotten this prize money. Besides, you were the one who stopped Marik, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Nah and I couldn't have done it without the God Cards and Legendary Knights.

Clay: and now we're back in the swing of Duel Monsters. Good to be back.

Kimiko: It's a camping trip, not a tournament.

Omi: Although, another duel with the Legendary Yugi would be most exciting!

Raimundo: Hold up, Omi. We're not going just yet.

Omi: Hm, why not?

Raimundo: We still have to wait for your girlfriend.

Omi: Of course, Stephanie! When will she be arriving?

(Then someone jumped out of nowhere, which was Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Just about now, actually. Good to see yah, Omi!

(She gave Omi a hug.)

Kimiko: Aww, how sweet.

Clay: Yeah, those two are like peas and carrots.

Omi: So, shall we leave?

Raimundo: Hey, Dojo! We need yah out here!

(Dojo slithered along.)

Dojo: Sorry, folks. But I got important business to catch up on.

Kimiko: What business, Dojo?

Dojo: It's summer, someone has ter take care of the plants!

Raimundo: Okay?

Omi: Have fun.

Dojo: (Sarcastically.) I will.

Raimundo: Since Dojo's indisposed, we'll take the Silver Manta Ray.

(The Shen Gong Wu sized up and carried the five Warriors to a small forest.)

Kimiko: D'ya know where Yugi and the others are, Rai?

Raimundo: No. But that band a smoke oughta five me a clue.

(There was smoke burning in the centre of the forest.)

Clay: That'll do.

(They manoeuvred to the spot, and sure enough, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Mai, Serenity and Duke were all there.)

Raimundo: Hey, hey!

Yugi: Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, Stephanie!

Joey: Glad ter see yah!

(The five met up with the seven.)

Omi: So what's down?

Yugi: Oh nothing much, just having a camping trip with one of the best duelists around.

Joey: That includes me, right enough!

Tristan: There he goes again, blowing his steam.

Clay: Well, care ter show us your stuff?

Joey: Oh yeah! You read my mind!

Kimiko: (Smiling.) Thanks.

Tea: Boys and there cards.

Tristan: I got an idea, why not we all play!

Raimundo: You mean like a tournament?

Tristan: Yeah!

Joey: Sounds good to me. What d'ya say Yugi?

Yugi: Well it will give the players with less experience more experience.

Joey: What yah mean mah sister? Nah, she's been practicing from the famous Joey Wheeler!

Serenity: And thanks, I don't consider myself the best, but I'm sure I'll have a good time with you.

Kimiko: So, who's going first?

Mai: I'll go with you! I got a little score to settle.

Kimiko: Still sore with the tournament, huh?

(They went to a nearby stump and watched the duels. Kimiko beat Mai again, Yugi beat Omi, Clay managed to beat Tristan by 200 life points, Joey beat Duke and it was Stephanie Vs Serenity next.)

Both: Let's duel!

Stephanie: I'll go first, and play Great White (1600/800) in attack mode! And I'll end my turn with one face-down card.

Serenity: Nice play, but it can't defeat The Forgiving Maiden (850/2000) in defence mode!

(The duel resumed, and Serenity won, just by 50 life points. The tournament raged on, and ended with Yugi defeating Kimiko's Wingweaver (2750/2400) with Magician of Black Chaos. (2800/2600))

Yugi: Sorry, Kimiko. Your monsters were using up too much life points.

Kimiko: It was an honour duelling you again, Yugi.

Joey: Yeah, Yugi can still whoop your butt.

Yugi: That's hardly true, she is still an experienced duelist. Along with the others.

Joey: I s'posse.

Tristan: What time's it? We've been playing this game for ages.

Duke: Midnight.

Tea: Well, I think it's high time we all got some sleep.

Clay: Alright, alright, keep your hat on.

(They all got dressed and went into separate tents. The girls (Kimiko, Stephanie, Mai, Tea and Serenity.) went into one tent, Tristan, Raimundo, Clay and Joey went into the second, and Yugi, Duke and Omi slept in another. During the night, Yugi was awoken by the Pharaoh from his Millennium Puzzle.)

Yugi: Huh? Hey, Pharaoh. What's up?

Pharaoh: I don't know, I'm feeling that restless urge again.

Yugi: Again? This is not natural, what do you thinks causing it?

Pharaoh: I don't know, it was the same way two months ago. Something evil is stirring up.

Yugi: Evil, huh? Don't worry, as long as we got the Egyptian God Cards and the five Warriors, we'll conquer any evil.

Pharaoh: I sure hope you're right, Yugi.

(He continued sleeping until he could hear … music, some sort of flute music, not in anyway annoying, but peaceful and relaxing, but still he went to investigate, he looked around camp, and seen Kimiko sitting on top of a branch on a nearby tree playing the flute. Kimiko noticed him immediately.)

Kimiko: Oops, er sorry I was keeping you awake, Yugi, I …

Yugi: No, no. It wasn't keeping me awake, it was one of the most peaceful peaces of music I've ever heard.

Kimiko: Thanks. I've learned how to play this a long time, I just never had one until Omi got me it.

Yugi: It's a nice flute, and what was the song you were playing?

Kimiko: I don't know, my mother taught it to me when I was a little girl, I still remember it.

Yugi: Keep playing, it's not disturbing me in any way.

Kimiko: Alright, goodnight.

(Yugi went back to his tent, and Kimiko resumed playing. Then the Pharaoh called him over again.)

Yugi: What's up now?

Pharaoh: Two things. One, the song Kimiko's playing sounds familiar somehow.

Yugi: Really? In what way?

Pharaoh: I don't know. I'm sure it's nothing. And second, I'm sensing an evil force approaching us.

(Then they heard stomping of a giant creature. Raimundo ran out of his tent to see what it is.)

Raimundo: Alright, who's the wise guy? Some of us are trying to get a little shuteye here!

(Then four dozen monsters with green-like armour was the source of the noise. Yugi quickly joined Raimundo.)

Yugi: Wait! I saw these monsters before!

Raimundo: Really? Where?

Yugi: I don't know. But we have to face them!

(Then Omi, Stephanie, Kimiko and Clay jumped in.)

Clay: Why not let us handle them, little partner?

(They all jumped in to battle the monsters.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

Stephanie: Shoku Tsunami Ice!

(They shot multiple ice shots at the creatures, but they simply ripped them out from their bodies.)

Omi: Eeeek! A little back-down, please!

Raimundo: That's back-up! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(The two created a fire tornado that washed away the creatures.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He flipped the ground beneath the creatures and crushed them all.)

Clay: whew. Get a load a that in the mornin'!

(Then someone appeared to be clapping from a distance. Someone who looked dark and malevolent. A mysterious man unknown to the Warriors and Yugi.)

Man: Good. Very good! Now, care to try that on me?

Clay: With pleasure! Wudai Crater Earth!

(He shot a huge rock spear at the guy, but he merely caught it and smashed it into a million pieces.)

Clay: Whoa, Nellie!

Man: Allow me to introduce myself! I am the Mage of Fire!

Kimiko: Hey back in line! I'm the only fire sorcerer around here!

Mage: Not in magic, little girl! In Duel Monsters!

Raimundo: A duelist, huh? Who sent you?

Mage: A classified person that I cannot tell you, but desperately seeks revenge!

Omi: Hannibal Bean sought revenge!

(The Mage smiled.)

Raimundo: Right. So your boss is Bean-Boy?

Mage: You are neither right nor wrong.

Stephanie: What's that mean?

Mage: Enough talk! I challenge you, Yugi to a duel! And the winner, takes the God Cards!

(Then Joey and the others came from the tents. Joey had supplied Yugi with his Duel Disk. Then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glowed.)

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh!!!

(He transformed into the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Mage of Fire! I accept your challenge!

Omi: Yugi! Consider the consequences!

Pharaoh: I am safe with the Egyptian god Cards, Omi. Thank you for your concern.

Mage: Except this duel will have a slight twist to it.

Pharaoh: Huh? What do you mean?

Mage: Are you familiar with the Deck Master rule?

Pharaoh: Ah-hah! I've uncovered your master! Why would you work for Noah Kaiba?

Mage: No. I don't work for this Noah. My master introduced me to this rule, two months ago. He said that this will be the ultimate rule. Now are you familiar with it or not?

Pharaoh: Yes, I am.

Mage: Except, the winner of this duel will claim the losers Deck Master.

Raimundo: Hey, we ain't familiar with the Deck Master rule!

Joey: You'll learn what happens when they use it.

Pharaoh: Very well!

(The Mage took out a very familiar Duel Disk and activated it.)

Joey: This is spooky. Why are those Duel Disks so familiar?

Both: Let's Duel!

Mage: My Deck Master shall be Flaming Knight! **(2300/2000)**

Pharaoh: Very well! And my Deck Master shall be Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(Both monsters were summoned.)

Pharaoh: I'll start by summoning Big Shield Gardna **(100/2600) **in defence mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Pharaoh: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Mage: Hahahahaha! Time to meet your doom! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Duelists: Noo!!!

(The Seal took its place in the arena, and on the Mage's forehead was the same symbol.)

Mage: Hahahahaha! Now the Seal of Orichalcos is in play, you're doomed!

Kimiko: What is the Seal of Ori…chal

Tristan: The Seal of Orichalcos is a big card that makes the user become pure evil.

Joey: Yeah, and if a person lost while the seal is in play, they lose their soul.

(The Warriors gasped.)

Pharaoh: Mage!!! Stop this now!!! Tell me how you got that card!

Mage: That's for me to know, and you to find out! Now when I win this duel, your soul will belong to my master! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!!


	3. Yugi Vs Fire Mage

**Yugi Vs Fire Mage**

­­­ (The Seal was now in play with the Pharaoh and the Mage inside. The Mage's eyes turned blood red and had the Seal on his forehead.)

Pharaoh: Mage! Stop this absurdity! Call the duel off or we'll both suffer!

Mage: Surrender now? Ahahahahaha! You must be weak, as you're too cowardly to face me man-to-man!

Pharaoh: This is not cowardice! It's being cynical about the present situation! Stop now, before it's too late!

Mage: And miss my chance to defeat you and honour my master. Never!

Clay: What's Yugi getting so worked up about? It's just a magic card.

Joey: Not just any magic card, Clay. An evil magic card!

Omi: Still, it is a magic card!

Tea: More importantly, how did that scumbag get that card?

Tristan: Good question.

Mage: Now on with the duel! I summon Flame Whip Master **(1600/1400) **in attack mode!

(Then the seal appeared over the monster's forehead.)

Raimundo: What's happening here?

Joey: This card can increase all your monsters by 500 points of attack and defence. Bummer isn't it?

(The Whip Master increased to 2100 attack points.)

Mage: Now to reveal my Deck Master's special ability! He can power up any pyro-type monster by 500 points!

(The monster increased to 2600.)

Mage: I'll end my turn, with two cards face-down!

Raimundo: So, the Deck Master ability can use its effect to help out the others in a duel?

Joey: Yeah, except you can bring it to the field, but if it's beaten, you lose.

Omi: Yugi is taking a bad step.

Pharaoh's thoughts: This is a catastrophe! Not only has he got a monster with 2600 attack points, he's also got that Deck Master of his, which means he's probably got his entire deck filled with fire-based monsters!

Pharaoh: I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **(1400/1200) **in defence mode! And I end my turn!

Mage: You're a fool; your Celtic Guardian is no match for my Flame Whip Master! But still, I summon another Flame Whip Master in attack mode, and he gains an additional 1000 points thanks to the Seal and my Deck Master!

(A second Whip Master appeared.)

Mage: Now attack his Celtic Guardian!

(The monster struck the warrior, but didn't destroy it.)

Pharaoh: Your first error of many, it's Obnoxious Celtic Guardian, he's different from the original!

Mage: He'll be destroyed all the same!

Pharaoh: I don't think so! My new Celtic Guardian is unaffected by attacks higher than 1900. And your Whip Masters apparently fall into that category!

Mage: Grrrr! Very well! I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: I need to be careful, one false move and it's all over! I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts **(1500/1200) **in defence mode!

(The beast was summoned.)

Pharaoh: All I can do is wait until one of my God Cards show up.

Mage: Ah-hah! I sacrifice my two Whip Masters to summon Flaming Demon of Darkness **(2600/2500)** in attack mode!

(A huge fire demon rose to the field.)

Clay: Whoa, that would make good Texas breakfast.

(The gang glared at him.)

Mage: Now behold as his attack power rises through the roof!

(The monster increased its power to 3600.)

Pharaoh: This does not look good!

Mage: Attack his Big Shield Gardna!

Pharaoh: Wait! I activate Magical Hats!

(Hats covered the three monsters.)

Pharaoh: And thanks to my Dark Magician's Deck Master Ability, he can double the effects of magic cards at the cost of 1000 life points!

(The Pharaoh's life points fell to 3000 and eight hats entered the field.)

Pharaoh: Eight hats Mage! Three contain my monsters, four are empty, and one contains a trap. Which one you choose, who knows?

Mage: You'll soon fall! Attack the fifth one!

(The monster obliterated the fifth one, but it was empty.)

Pharaoh: That was too close!

(He drew Kuriboh.)

Pharaoh: His demon's too strong and unstoppable; the only attack force strong enough to attack it head on is Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. But how do I defeat it? I end my turn!

Mage: I summon Fire Fiend **(1100/900) **in attack mode!

(A fire monster appeared along with the Seal and powered up to 2100 attack points.)

Mage: Now attack the third and seventh hats!

(The Fire Fiend hit an empty hat, but the Flaming Demon struck Big Shield Gardna.)

Pharaoh: No, my monster!

Mage: One down, two to go! I'll end my turn with one face-down card!

Pharaoh: My move!

Tea: Come on, Yugi! Beat that creep! I know you can do it!

Raimundo: Don't forget, if you lose, you'll lose your Dark Magician and your soul!

Pharaoh's thoughts: I can't lose now!

(He looked at his drawn card.)

Pharaoh: Ah-hah! First I reveal my two monsters from within my hats!

(The monsters revealed themselves from the boxes.)

Omi: Yugi! Your monsters were safe!

Pharaoh: They still are, Omi! Now I activate the effects of my magic card: Mystic Box!

(A box covered the Pharaoh's Deck Master, the Dark Magician.)

Pharaoh: Now watch, Mage, as swords rain from the sky and skewer my box!

(Swords stabbed the box.)

Mage: Don't be a fool! If you know the Deck Master rule, you should know if your Deck Master's destroyed, you lose the duel!

Pharaoh: My Deck Master isn't destroyed! Now reveal what's inside the box!

(The skewered box opened and revealed the Mage's Flaming Demon of Darkness.)

Mage: What? Your Dark Magician was in there a moment ago!

(Then another box appeared and the Dark Magician emerged from it.)

Mage: No!

Pharaoh: No one knows a magic act more than my Dark Magician! But now he is moved from the safety of by my side and into the field!

Joey: Ouch, risky business.

Tea: But don't forget, his Dark Magician is still stronger than that Fire Fiend!

Raimundo: Oh yeah! Way to go!

Pharaoh: Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!

(The Magician blasted the fire monster away, despite the power of the Deck Master and Seal and reduced the Mage to 3600.)

Pharaoh: Now my so-called inferior monsters, attack his life points directly!

(The two monsters attacked and sent the Mage down to 700 life points.)

Tristan: That's our Yugi!

Kimiko: That's how you take care of fire monsters. Duel Monsters style!

Mage: I maybe down to 700 life points, but I'm still in the game!

Pharaoh: We'll see!

(The Mage drew.)

Mage: Ahahaha! And your demise is near! I move my Flaming Knight to the field in attack mode!

(The knight moved forward and was powered by the Seal and itself to 3300.)

Mage: Now I summon another Flaming Knight to the field in attack mode!

(Another knight appeared and powered to 3300 and powered up by the other Knight's effect to 3800 for both of them.)

Pharaoh: I'm not afraid.

Mage: why do you seem so calm? If you can't take the heat, get sealed by the Orichalcos! Besides, that's not the least of your worries. I activate Polymerization!

(The others were shocked.)

Mage: Now fuse my two knights to form: Flaming Knight Captain! **(4000/3600)**

(The two formed one big flaming Knight.)

Clay: Not good!

Mage: And if you seen it all! My fire monsters increase by 2000 points! Including my Knight!

(The knight increased to 6000 attack points.)

Mage: And let's not forget my Seal!

(The Knight powered up to 6500.)

Omi: Why is Yugi still calm?

Joey: Hey, Yugi's always like this. Better get used to it!

Mage: He'll be forever calm when he's sealed! Knight attack Gazelle!

(The knight slashed Gazelle and destroyed it.)

Mage: Ahahahahaha! Time to pay with your soul!

Pharaoh: Not just yet! Because I activate my Kuriboh's special ability from my hand! He can negate the difference in battle damage!

Mage: You will meet your doom!!!

Pharaoh: I see the Seal has completely taken hold of you. I'm sorry you had to throw your life away like this.

Mage: The only one throwing someone's life away is you by agreeing to duel me!

Pharaoh: When someone plays for my God Cards, I cannot refuse.

(The Pharaoh drew with utter surprise and looked at Stephanie.)

Stephanie: Yes?

Pharaoh's thoughts: I just drawn Stephanie's card. Mighty Whale Wave. How did this end up in my deck.

(Then he saw Joey grin with victory and giving a thumbs-up.)

Pharaoh's thoughts: Ah, Joey. He's always full of surprises.

Pharaoh: It will not be my demise that will be met it is yours! I activate Mighty Whale Wave!

(The Mage's eyes widened.)

Pharaoh: This card can destroy all fire-based monsters on the field! Regardless of attack power! And now wash away his Knight!

(A huge wave engulfed the field and destroyed the Knight.)

Pharaoh: And the rules state when the Deck Master is destroyed. You lose the duel!

(The Mage looked at the Pharaoh with shock.)

Mage: So you are victorious! My body will be sacrificed!

Pharaoh: But first tell us who your master is!

Mage: Chase Young!

(The seal engulfed him and collapsed.)

Omi: Chase Young!!!!

Kimiko: How? How can he have that Seal?

Raimundo: Let's not forget, he is a Heylin sorcerer.

Kimiko: Point taken.

Pharaoh: This is a catastrophe! The Orichalcos has returned!

Joey: I know, 'nd this time we got curly fries ter deal wit.

Tea: Things can't get any worse!

Tristan: I can name a few. Duke, Mai and Serenity are gone!

Joey: What! Serenity!

(But then the three merged from the tents. Joey collapsed in relief.)

Serenity: Hey, Joey. What's wrong?

Tristan: Didn't you hear anything?

Serenity: No, why?

Raimundo: The big duel?

(She shook her head.)

Omi: You must have heard that annoying man's ear-piercing yells.

Serenity: I didn't hear a thing.

Kimiko: Not even my music?

(She pulled out her flute and played the same music.)

Omi: Ah, very peaceful music.

Raimundo: For such rough times.

Pharaoh: Huh? Wait! I know why that song's familiar!

Kimiko: You… know this song?

Pharaoh: Of course! It is the Song of Dragons!

Kimiko: How do you know?

Pharaoh: I have heard it many times before. And I think I have an idea. Play the song one more time.

Kimiko: Alright.

(She continued her melody and then the Millennium Puzzle glowed and all of them were engulfed in light and they felt themselves get lifted to another place, one more beautiful and more mysterious.)


	4. The World of Monsters

**The World of Monsters**

(The twelve arrived at a strange world, unknown to the Warriors, but very familiar to the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Friends. Welcome to the World of Monsters.

Clay: (Whistling.) Ain't this a purty place?

Kimiko: How … how was my flute song able to do that?

Pharaoh: It might have been the fact that your song related to this place, and with a little Egyptian magic, it transported us here.

Kimiko: Yeah, but my mother knew this song as well, you saying she could have done it too?

Pharaoh: I predict so.

Omi: How do you know of this place?

Pharaoh: Me and Joey have been here before, right?

Joey: Oh yeah, that's how I got my Legendary Dragon.

Warriors: Legendary Dragon?

Pharaoh: I'll explain when we find an old friend.

(They walked to a bright castle. And out of the sky came a familiar sight. It was the Dark Magician Girl.)

Clay: Last I remember, the Dark Magician girl was a card.

Joey: No worries, Clay. This is the real deal.

Dark Magician Girl: Welcome, duelists and Warriors. After all the turmoil, I thought you would never come again.

Raimundo: You were expecting us?

(She nodded.)

Dark Magician Girl: The Orichalcos has returned for one final assault on both worlds. If that happens, then the one who controlled it last will at last see his dark ways.

Kimiko: Controlled it last?

Pharaoh: An evil 10,000 year old man named Dartz who sought to use the Orichalcos to re-awaken the Great Leviathan, an ancient creature with unimaginable strength.

Omi: But now there is a new person controlling it. An evil Heylin sorcerer named Chase Young.

Dark Magician Girl: This Chase Young proves to be far evil than Dartz himself, things will look double the evil than Dartz could muster.

(Pharaoh gasped.)

Dark Magician Girl: Chase has used all the souls of those dead, and it's only a matter of time before Chase awakens the ancient beast.

Joey: And Dartz took about 10,000 years ter do that.

Pharaoh: We must speak with the Knights of Atlantis.

Dark Magician Girl: That is also why the inhabitants of this world seek your help, the Knights have resumed the form of the dragons and have been frozen again.

Pharaoh: No! Is there a way to save them?

Dark Magician Girl: It's the same procedures as last time. Someone pure of heart must pull the sword from its place.

Omi: So many words and sentences, I cannot keep up.

Tristan: No worries, you'll see what happens.

Dark Magician Girl: Now follow me.

(She led them to a huge throne room, in which three ice statues were situated, each with a different type of dragon inside.)

Tea: These are the Knights of Atlantis? But they're dragons.

Dark Magician Girl: At their present form, child. They must be united to awaken into knights.

Joey: (Spitting his hands and rubbing together.) So, same procedures, eh? Bring it on!

Dark Magician Girl: Yes, but the final chosen one is missing.

Raimundo: Final chosen one? Who might that be?

Pharaoh: Seto Kaiba

Warriors: What?

Stephanie: How can that creep wield the Knights?

Dark Magician Girl: Self-centred as he is, he is nonetheless the chosen one. However, he is not present, so the Fang of Critius will pass to the next chosen one.

Omi: Oh-ho! I wager it is me. I always wanted to wield a monster most powerful!

Raimundo: Pass. I already got a Knight, and nothing can replace that one.

Dark Magician Girl: As a matter of a fact, it is you who is the next chosen one after Seto Kaiba.

Omi: What!!!

Raimundo: (Excitedly.) Really? But what about my Legendary Knight Leader.

Joey: Why not give it to my sister. It might give her the edge.

Serenity: Huh? No thanks. I can't take something so dear to Raimundo.

Raimundo: It doesn't matter, it's only temporarily, until we beat the crud outta Chase and get these Knights back to there old forms.

Serenity: Well, okay. If you insist.

(She took Raimundo's Legendary Knight Leader and took his place beside Joey and the Pharaoh.)

Raimundo: So, yah pull the sword?

Dark Magician Girl: Correct. Once you pull the swords, you will be transported back to your original world and face the Orichalcos, you may pull when ready.

Pharaoh: Ready?

Joey and Raimundo: Yeah!

(They pulled the swords from Timaeus, Hermos and Critius, then a blinding light engulfed them again, and landed back at the campsite. Then in the hands of Raimundo, he was holding a Duel Monsters card, which was the appearance of a large dragon. And the Pharaoh and Joey were holding ones as well.)

Pharaoh: Now that we have the power to restore peace, we must face Chase Young head-on!

Stephanie: Er… guys?

Omi: Yes, Stephanie?

Stephanie: Can I go back to my Temple, just to warn my other warriors of this evil.

Pharaoh: Stephanie, I do not think that is wise, the minions of the Orichalcos is too strong for you to handle.

Raimundo: She'll be alright. As long as she's a Shoku Warrior, she'll kick those guys butt.

Joey: Yeah, but how will she get there?

Omi: She can take the Silver Manta Ray.

Clay: One chink in your chain, Omi. How do we get to Chase's part Silver Manta-Rayless?

Omi: Remain here. But I will accompany her if that's okay?

Stephanie: Sure, I'll be happy if you came and be my body-guard.

Omi: And I am most privileged to guard your body.

Raimundo: Okay, be careful.

(The two took flight while the others remained behind. Meanwhile at Chase's Lair, he was currently looking at his new and improved deck with the Seal of Orichalcos.)

Chase: Very soon that little runt of a duelist will be sealed, and I will rule the world with the Great Leviathan.

(Then three unknown teenagers entered Chase's Throne Room.)

Teenager 1: Sir, the Mage of Fire has been sealed by Yugi Muto.

Chase: Hm, I knew he was pitiful, even with his so-called ultimate strategy.

Teenager 2: Will we send for the next Mage?

Chase: Indeed, and I see that young Stephanie is on her way to the people she cares about, sadly the liking will not be in return. You know what to do.

All: At once master.

(Back at the camp, it's been half an hour since Omi and Stephanie left.)

Joey: Man! How long can it take to get there? I'm itchin' ter try out Hermos again. And what does Omi do? Stall us! Man!

Yugi: Calm down, Joey. I'm as eager as you to try out Timaeus as well, but we can't do anything until Omi and Stephanie return.

(Then they heard an explosion on the horizon, a dark look befell Raimundo.)

Raimundo: That's where Omi flew!

(He used his wind powers to rush to the explosion.)

Yugi: Raimundo, wait!

(He continued with a high speed.)

Raimundo: Hang on, Omi!

Tristan: Oh, sure. And how are we gonna get there like that?

Kimiko: We can take the Crouching Cougar!

Clay: Well get a move on, partners!

(Meanwhile, Raimundo arrived at a crash site, the exploded materials was undoubtedly the Silver Manta Ray's, and then he found a small hand crushed against a mass pile of rubble.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blew away the rubble and found Omi unconscious and hurt.)

Raimundo: Omi! Come on, pal! Wake up!

(Then a mysterious man appeared from the flames.)

Man: It's no use. I'm sure he is 100 percent dead. Although Master Chase wanted him alive.

Raimundo: Who are you? Did you cause this crash?

Man: Not necessarily. The people who did it have gone back to Chase's lair with a valuable hostage.

Raimundo: Ugh, Stephanie! Alright, I had enough! Who are you?

Man: I am the Mage of darkness, and you will fall between my evil!


	5. Raimundo Vs Darkness Mage

**Raimundo Vs Darkness Mage**

(Raimundo was clenching his fists in rage. Then Omi began to stir.)

Mage: Ah, the little boy's alive.

Raimundo: Omi! You okay?

Omi: Oh! I am most weary. Huh? Where is Stephanie?

Raimundo: They took her, Omi. Chase took her!

(A tear dripped down Omi's eyes.)

Omi: No! I cannot believe it! I must rescue her at once!

Raimundo: Chill, and wait for the others to come, and for me to kick this sorry has-been's butt!

Mage: If you're referring to me then you're sadly mistaken!

Raimundo: Bring it on, windbag! Your Fire Mage couldn't lay a finger on Yugi.

Mage: That was him. He was the weakest out of our group, and got what he deserved.

Raimundo: What! Weakest!

Mage: That's right, and if you're wise, young Raimundo, you'll leave now!

Raimundo: Not gonna happen. I'll duel you till I'm all out of life points.

(Then the same duel disk the Fire Mage had appeared and activated on this Mage's arm.)

Mage: So be it!

Both: Let's duel!

Mage; My Deck Master shall be the Darkness King! **(2000/1900)**

Raimundo's thoughts: Hm, who to pick for a Deck Master, I don't even know there special abilities, maybe Tyrant Dragon can help me out.

(But then his deck flashed and Warrior Dai Grepher **(1700/1600) **appeared.)

Raimundo: Hey! I asked for Tyrant Dragon!

(Then the Warrior spoke.)

Warrior: Do not worry; I am just as equally powerful as that card. I shall not fail you.

Raimundo: Er… cool.

Mage: First turn honours are mine! I'll summon Disgraceful Fiend **(1600/1400)** in attack position! And place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: That's it, huh? Well, I summon Dark Blade **(1800/1500) **in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now attack!

Mage: So predictable! I activate Darkness Plunger!

Raimundo: Not good!

Mage: You said it; this card can plunge your Dark Blade into darkness and destroy him!

(Darkness surrounded the Warrior and destroyed it.)

Raimundo: There goes my opening monster. I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Mage: Next I'll summon Dark Lord Spear **(1300/1900) **in attack mode! And now I'll attack your life points directly!

Raimundo: Shoes on a different foot, Mage! I activate Negate Attack!

Mage: The shoe remains on my foot! I activate Soul Barricade! Now as long as this is face-up on the field your traps can't be activated! But mines can!

Raimundo: Bummer!

Mage: Attack!

(The two attacked Raimundo dropping his life points to 1400.)

Omi: Do not give up, Raimundo!

Raimundo: There goes Magic Cylinder! Alright, my move! And I summon Axe Raider in attack mode!

(The warrior was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now attack Disgraceful Fiend!

(The warrior slashed at the fiend and dropped the Mage's life points to 3900.)

Mage: You fool, for you activated Disgraceful Fiend's special ability! Once it's destroyed, it can destroy one of your monsters as well!

Raimundo: No! Axe Raider!

(The monster was destroyed.)

Mage: You're defenceless for one more assault.

Raimundo: Don't think so! I activate Ants in the Pants! To create two Ant Tokens **(500/500) **to defend my life points!

(Two ants took there place on the field.)

Mage: It will take more than Shen Gong Wu cards to save your life points.

Raimundo: I guess that's my turn finished.

(The Mage drew and he gave a smile of victory.)

Mage: Now, boy behold! The Seal of Orichalcos!

Raimundo: Not good!

Omi: Get out of there, Raimundo!

Raimundo: No way, this guy took Stephanie; I'm not letting him get away with that!

Mage: Suit yourself.

(The Seal took its place in the arena, and appeared on the Mage's forehead.)

Mage: Now fool, your demise is near!

Raimundo: Not if I can help it!

Mage: Now my monsters increase by 500 points!

(The Dark Lord Spear increased to 1800 attack points.)

Mage: And I also summon Dark Lord Sword **(1500/1300)** and guess what, he increases as well!

(The newly summoned monster increased to 2000 attack points with the Seal over its head.)

Mage: Now monsters, attack the two Ant Tokens!

(The monsters destroyed the Ants.)

Raimundo: I'm getting crumbled!

(He drew and two more Ant Tokens took to the playing field. Then Warrior Dai Grepher spoke to Raimundo.)

Warrior: Master, use my special ability!

Raimundo: What's your special ability?

Warrior: By paying 500 life points, you can bring any dragon to your hand!

Raimundo: Ah-hah! Tyrant Dragon! Time to use my Deck Master's special ability! Go! Dragon Summoning!

(The Warrior rose his sword and Raimundo's deck glowed as a card flew out of it and added to Raimundo's hand, it was the Tyrant Dragon. But Raimundo's life points fell to 900.)

Raimundo: And now I sacrifice both Ant Tokens to summon Tyrant Dragon!

(The huge Dragon rose to the field. The Mage gawked in awe.)

Raimundo: Now attack both monsters!

(The Dragon blasted away the two fiends and blasted the Mage's life points to 1900.)

Mage: You'll pay for that! For my Darkness King's special ability kicks in! If my life points are attacked, you discard one random card from your hand.

(The Monster lashed out a dark arm and chose Raimundo's Monster Reborn.)

Raimundo: Shoot! I'll end my turn!

Mage: Hmm! I'll activate Bonds of Darkness!

(Chains emerged from the card and bound Tyrant Dragon.)

Raimundo: Hey! What's going on?

Mage: This card paralyzes one of your monsters, so he can't attack or change its battle position!

Raimundo: Tyrant Dragon!

Mage: Now I summon Darkness Slasher **(100/300) **in attack mode!

(A dark monster was summoned, except the Seal didn't power it up.)

Raimundo: Shouldn't your monster be powered up?

Mage: No! Because he's immune to all card increases, including the Seal.

Raimundo: What's the point in that?

Mage: Simple, he can attack your life points directly!

Raimundo: (Indifferently.) Yah, nine turns and I'm finished.

Mage: That is if you can take the heat! Attack now!

(The fiend slashed at Raimundo, and he was getting slashed for real, the monster slashed his face, causing a huge cut right across it.)

Raimundo: ARRRRGGHH!!!

Omi: Raimundo!

(The monster backed off, leaving Raimundo with cuts all over his body and reducing his life points to 800.)

Raimundo: How … did he … do that?

Mage: All monsters in this ancient Seal are real! What you experienced was a real monster!

Raimundo: Yeah! Well your monster's about to get blown away!

Mage: Now if I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords surrounded Raimundo and his bound Tyrant Dragon.)

Mage: Three turns of pain, Raimundo! Three pains of utter brutality!

Raimundo: We'll see! I summon Baron of the Fiend Sword **(1550/800) **in attack mode! And I'll end my turn!

Mage: I'm not about to summon another monster, but watch you suffer! Attack!

(The monster slashed at Raimundo again, causing absolute pain on him, blood was dripping down his face, as his life points fell to 700.)

Mage: That ends my turn with one face-down card!

Raimundo: I summon Celtic Guardian **(1400/1200) **in attack mode! That ends my turn!

Mage: Now attack my monster!

(The monster did his insane slashing again, until Raimundo was crouching down in pain.)

Mage: That's it! Bow down to your fate!

Raimundo: I'll never give up!

(Then he heard a continuous thudding sound, he looked at the distance weakly, then he seen the Crouching Cougar approach with the remaining nine passengers. Kimiko gasped at the sight of Raimundo's beat up self.)

Yugi: Raimundo!

Kimiko: Are you alright?

Raimundo: Couldn't be better.

Mage: Ahahahaha! Yes, and soon he'll be sealed by the Orichalcos!

Raimundo: Not before I can your sorry butt!

Yugi: Raimundo, don't forget that you have a card that can turn the tide!

Raimundo: I got nothing. My best cards tied down. And my Legendary Knight's gone.

Joey: Yeah, but you got another dragon who'll kick that guy's butt!

Raimundo: Oh yeah!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: Now I activate Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy your swords!

(The Swords were destroyed.)

Raimundo: And now Warrior Dai Grepher! Dragon Summoning!

(The Warrior did the same procedure as before and brought a card to Raimundo's hand. But his life points fell to 100.)

Raimundo: Now come forth, Fang of Critius!

(The huge dragon was summoned. The Mage looked in wonder.)

Mage: The Legendary Dragon! How did you get that?

Raimundo: That's for me to know, and you to find out! Now as I remember, I played a card face-down a while ago.

(A flashback scene showed Raimundo place two cards face-down, but only activate one.)

Raimundo: Which was Magic Cylinder! Now Critius, fuse with Magic Cylinder!

(The two cards fused and made a huge dragon with a cylinder sticking out of its back.)

Raimundo: They fuse to form Repel Cylinder Dragon! **(2400/2200)**

Mage: Not so fast! I activate Short-term Paralysis! This cancels your battle for one turn!

Raimundo: Man!

(The Mage drew and shined a face of victory.)

Mage: Now I move my Darkness King to the field!

(The monster glowed as the Orichalcos raised its attack to 2500.)

Mage: Now I activate Polymerization! To fuse my two monsters to form Darkness Emperor Slasher! **(2900/2300)**

(The Seal increased it to 3400.)

Mage: Now it's time to meet your doom! Attack Repel Cylinder Dragon!

Raimundo: Don't think so! Activate your special ability!

(The Darkness monster blasted a huge wave, but the wave went inside the

Cylinder.)

Raimundo: Now repel!

(The dragon blasted the Darkness monster's wave and destroyed it, and sent the Mage's life points to 0.)

Raimundo: My Magic Cylinder allows me to repel your attacks right at you! I couldn't use it wit you're Soul Barricade, but I could still use it as an effect!

Mage: Noooooo!

(The Seal circled round the Mage and he collapsed.)

Raimundo: Thanks, Critius! Now I'll take the Darkness King.

(Then Kimiko looked around the crash site.)

Kimiko: Where's Stephanie? She was with you, Omi.

Omi: She was … kidnapped by Chase Young.

All: What?

Omi: It was my fault; I was too weak to save her.

(Raimundo bent down to his level.)

Raimundo: The only person to blame is that Chase Young, if you wanna help, we need to get to Chase's Lair and stop him.

Omi: Thank you, Raimundo. You really are a great leader.

Yugi: But how are we going to get there without your flying machine?

Clay: That's easy! Rio Reverso!

(He transformed the crash site back into the Silver Manta Ray.)

Joey: Well, that beats a repair shop.

Yugi: Wait, we need to visit Kaiba.

Kimiko: What? Why?

Yugi: He experienced the Orichalcos before, maybe he can help.

Raimundo: So we're going to Kaiba's place?

Tristan: Bad news, how are all of us gonna fit in that thing without the words cargo spot in the same sentence.

Raimundo: Hey, it's a mystical ship, it can resize.

Joey: So what're we waiting for? Next stop, Kaiba Corp!


	6. Trouble for Kaiba

**Trouble for Kaiba**

(On the Silver Manta Ray, Joey was piloting it, while Kimiko nursed Raimundo's wounds from the last battle.)

Kimiko: I don't understand how Duel Monsters could have done this to you.

Yugi: Because when the Orichalcos is played, the monsters become real.

Raimundo: Yeah, even he says it.

Kimiko: Well whatever did this, must have been a strong monster.

(Raimundo and Omi rolled their eyes.)

Joey: Okay, KaibaCorp, coming in fast.

Tristan: One question, how do you know how to fly this thing?

Joey: I'm a fast learner; I just press things here and there and presto.

Mai: Very good, Hun. But can you actually land it without piloting that thing into KaibaCorp.

(Joey whistled Raimundo over.)

Joey: You can handle the landing bit.

(He let go of the controls and went down, until Raimundo resumed control.)

Tristan: Way to go, Einstein.

Joey: Hey nobodies hurt, right?

Tristan: Well you can actually be careful next time.

Duke: If there's a next time.

(Meanwhile in KaibaCorp, Kaiba was currently working at his desk, until Mokuba came.)

Mokuba: Seto, a strange flying machine's coming straight for the main hangar.

Kaiba: Let's get a good look at the pilots.

(He typed some stuff on his computer and opened a visual uplink to the Silver Manta Ray, and found Raimundo, Yugi and the others.)

Kaiba: Looks like the dweeb patrol's coming in.

Mokuba: Should I let them in?

Kaiba: Alright, let's see what they want.

(The KaibaCorp team helped the Silver Manta Ray to land and the eleven emerged to see Kaiba and Mokuba waiting for them.)

Joey: Why if it isn't our good pals.

Kaiba: Enough of the wise cracks, why are you here?

Yugi: That's our Kaiba, always down to business.

(Kaiba led them to his office and they explained the situation. After the explanation, Kaiba was shocked.)

Kaiba: But, but how? That thing was destroyed!

Kimiko: Except Chase Young's controlling it.

Mokuba: Hey, wasn't that the guy Yugi beat in the Battle City Tournament?

Joey: Yeah. Except he's got goons called Mages doin' his dirty work for him.

Kaiba: So what do you need from me?

Yugi: You have a lot of knowledge of the Orichalcos with me and Joey; we need your help to defeat this evil.

Kaiba: (Reluctantly.) Very well, but only one condition.

Tea: Lemme guess, he plans to make Joey go in a dog costume all the way.

(Joey puffed steam from his ears.)

Kaiba: Although I'd kill to see that happen. No. I will only duel alongside you if I get to wield Obelisk the Tormentor.

All: What?

Kaiba: Only until that freak's gone down.

Yugi: Okay.

Clay: What, little partner! That's the best card in your deck!

Yugi: I know, but its best suited with Kaiba for the time being. Besides, I got the other two God Cards, and Timaeus.

Kaiba: Perfect. Alright, it's late, so I'll let you stay for the night.

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Gee, thanks. With all the worry of this Orichalcos, I'm quite beat.

(Back at Chase's Lair, he was sitting at his throne when the three teenagers arrived again.)

Teenager 1: Sir, the Mage of Darkness has been destroyed by Raimundo Pedrosa, it was confirmed he used a Legendary Dragon to destroy him.)

Chase: The Legendary Dragons are with the Warriors? Where are they now?

Teenager 2: In Seto Kaiba's company, KaibaCorp.

Chase: Excellent. Deploy the Illusionist, I think it's time we raise the hostage level.

All: Understood my master!

(The eleven split themselves into three rooms, Raimundo, Omi and Clay slept in one room, Yugi, Joey, Duke and Tristan slept in another, while Serenity, Mai, Tea and Kimiko slept in the last room. Meanwhile, Kaiba remained up to modify his deck for the morning.)

Kaiba: With Obelisk the Tormentor back in my deck, that Orichalcos nonsense will fall before its might. And with my three Blue Eyes White Dragons as well, there's no way I can lose!

(Then an alarm sounded on his computer, he stuck his Duelling Deck in his pocket and went to it, he seen it was an intruder in the south side.)

Kaiba: (On a speaker.) Mokuba, its Seto, activate primary security defences!

(There was no answer.)

Kaiba: Come in!

(Then someone entered his room, someone with a dark cloak and looked very mysterious.)

Kaiba: Who are you?

Man: I am the Mage of Illusions. And I'm here for you!!

(Back at the other duellists, Kimiko was fiddling about with her PDA and read Kaiba's mind as he was confronted by the Mage.)

Kimiko: (Gasp.) Guys! Wake up!

(The other girls awoke.)

Tea: Keep it down, Kimiko.

Kimiko: I have every right to be loud. Look, Kaiba's in trouble!

(She showed them the video.)

Mai: And if Kaiba loses…

Tea: Then he'll lose the God Card!

Kimiko: We have to get to him!

Serenity: What about the others?

Kimiko: There's no time!

(All three of them got changed and raced to Kaiba's office. Meanwhile, Kaiba was directly in front of the Mage.)

Kaiba: So your Chase's puppets? I expected a lot better.

Mage: Silence! Now are you ready to duel?

Kaiba: First where's my brother?

Mage: Oh he's safe, with my master!

(Kaiba gasped.)

Mage: Now come on, let's duel!

Kaiba: In my own office? How about in my default duel arena?

Mage: Fine! Let's just go!

(Kaiba led him to a state-of-the-art duelling arena for him and the Mage, and then they activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!!

Mage: I'm not sure that you know, but my master plays with the Deck Master ability.

Kaiba: Fine! I choose Kaiser Sea Horse! **(1700/1650)**

(The monster was summoned.)

Mage: And I'll choose the Dark Illusionist! **(1200/1200)**

(The monster was summoned.)

Kaiba: Then let's duel!

Mage: I'll go first. Oh! I don't have any cards to summon, I'll place four cards face-down and end my turn!

Kaiba: Don't be a pompous fool! No monsters to defend yourself?

Mage: That's the idea!

(Then at that moment, the four girls arrived.)

Kimiko: Kaiba! Be careful! All the Mage's are deadly!

Kaiba: I don't need your help, little girl! I can deal with this on my own!

Tea: He has the Seal of Orichalcos, you dope!

Kaiba: I can still take it down, with him along with it!

Mai: Definitely him, alright.

Kaiba: I summon Vorse Raider **(1900/1200) **in attack mode!

(The huge warrior was summoned.)

Kaiba: Now attack!

Mage: I don't think so! I activate Mind Illusion! This blinds your Raider and changes his target to you!

(The Vorse Raider turned its attack to Kaiba and slashed him, and his life points fell to 2100.)

Kimiko: Not even with the Seal up, he's losing!

Kaiba: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Mage: My move! And I activate my Deck Master special ability! By paying 500 life points I can steal one of your cards in your field!

Tea: Kaiba's doomed!

Mage: Now your Vorse Raider's mine!

(The Vorse Raider fell to the Mage's hands, as the Mage's life points fell to 3500.)

Mage: And now Seto Kaiba! Meet the Seal of Orichalcos!

(The girls gasped as the Seal took its place on the field and on the Mage's forehead.)

Kaiba: Impossible!

Mage: Hehehehehe! Now with my Vorse Raider powered to 2400, your fate is here! Attack!

Kaiba: Not so fast! I activate Ring of Destruction! And also, the magic card: Ring of Defence!

(The Ring destroyed Vorse Raider, and dropped the Mage's life points to 1100.)

Tea: Wow, way to come back!

Mage: This isn't over! I activate the trap: Spirit Renewal! Now I can bring back your Vorse Raider, but his attack points drop by 500.

(Vorse Raider dropped to 1900 again.)

Mage: Better make better move, Kaiba!

Kaiba: Fine! And I have a perfect plan! I'll place one card face-down and summon Saggi the Dark Clown **(600/1500) **in attack mode!

Mage: You must be as stupid as I thought! Your monster can't survive the wave of my Vorse Raider!

Kaiba: Try me!

Mage: I won't attack, but I'll summon Illusion Dancer **(1500/1200)** in attack mode and end my turn!

(The monster increased to 2000.)

Kaiba: Hehehe. I'm not the gullible one around here, it's you. My face-down card wasn't a trap, but a magic card!

Mage: What!

Girls: Huh?

Kaiba: Card of Demise! Which makes me draw five cards, but if they're not played in five turns, I lose them all!

(He looked at his new hand and gave a mighty grin of victory.)

Kaiba: Now thanks to my Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability, he cuts one sacrifice for light monsters, which I sacrifice my Saggi the Dark Clown, to summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! **(3000/2500) **Ahahahahahahaa!!

(The monster was summoned and gave a huge roar.)

Kaiba: Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Illusion Dancer with White Lightning attack!

(The monster wasn't destroyed, and the Mage's life points didn't decrease.)

Mage: Sorry, Kaiba. But you activated my Protection Illusion. Which protects my life points and my monsters from damage for one turn.

Kaiba: Grrrr! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Mage: Ahahahahaha! Now I activate my Deck Master ability once more! To take control of your Blue Eyes!

Kaiba: No!!!

Girls: No!!!

(The Blue Eyes White Dragon fell to the Mage's control and his life points fell to 600 and the Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack rose to 3500. Kaiba was outraged.)

Mage: Now attack his life points directly!

Kaiba: My monsters may be under your control, but they still can't get past my Negate Attack trap card!

(The monsters attacks were stopped.)

Mage: Fine! I'll end my turn!

(Kaiba drew, and his face shone with victory again.)

Kaiba: Now freak show! I activate my magic card: Soul Exchange! Your biggest mistake was taking control of all those monsters! Because now I'll sacrifice all three of them to summon Obelisk the Tormentor! **(4000/4000) **

(The three monsters were destroyed and lightning stormed the entire field as Obelisk rose again.)

Kaiba: This one's for Mokuba! Obelisk the Tormentor! Attack his life points directly!!

(The beast punched the Mage, sending him flying against the Seal and sending his life points to 0.)

Kaiba: Now tell me where my brother is!

Mage: He's with my master, I told you!

Kaiba: And where's your so-called master?

Mage: Your friends will tell you!

(The Seal engulfed the Mage and he collapsed. Then the door burst open and the remaining team emerged with all of them at fighting stance.)

Raimundo: We're here!

Omi: Get ready for battle!

Clay: What's the trouble!

Yugi: Hm, looks like we missed the battle.

All: Awwwwww!

Kaiba: That's right, and I'm the one who conquered this pest!

Joey: Whoa, Kaiba taking down a Mage?

Kaiba: That's right! And your girls can tell you that I had everything under control.)

Tea: Unfortunately, he's right.

Serenity: But it was a great duel.

Kimiko: Not what we wanna here.

Kaiba: Now enough squabbling! Do you know where this Chase Young's Lair is?

Omi: I do not know the full situation, but why?

Kaiba: Because my brother's been kidnapped by that maniac! And I plan to make him sorry!

Tristan: Oh, so what're the people without Duel Disks are gonna do?

Kaiba: There's a patch of Duel Disks at the end of the hall, take as many as you need.

Tea: Wow, that's convenient.

(Back at Chase Young's Lair, the three teenagers came to Chase's throne room once again.)

Teenager 1: Sir, we're successful in capturing the young Kaiba. But the Illusionist was vanquished by the older Kaiba.

Chase: His loss was a necessary loss. What news of the fourth?

Teenager 2: She is awake.

Chase: And are the enemies approaching?

Teenager: Yes.

Chase: Then prepare her for them!

All: Yes, master!

(Serenity, Tea, Tristan and Duke equipped themselves with Duel Disks.)

Kaiba: Are you ready?

Yugi: We're leaving?

Kaiba: No, we're going to have a tea party! What do you think!!!

Joey: Say it, not spray it, Kaiba! Alright, let's get on the Silver Manta Ray thingy and we're off!

(The twelve boarded the Silver Manta Ray for their new destination: Chase Young's Lair. To rescue Stephanie and Mokuba, and stop Chase Young's evil plot.)


	7. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

(The Silver Manta Ray was rapidly approaching Chase young's Lair, or what was left of his old lair, it was now one huge fortress, high above dark thunder clouds.)

Joey: Whoa, didn't see that kinda fortress in mind.

Kimiko: Well now that he's a lot stronger with the Orichalcos in, he's bound to decorate his lair a little bit.

Kaiba: Just get us in there!

Raimundo: Alright, alright. Don't get your cape in a knot.

(The Silver Manta Ray accelerated to Chase's Lair, until a huge flurry of Orichalcos soldiers were firing into the machine, causing serious damage.)

Tea: Whoa! That's a little thing new!

Raimundo: We can't keep this up, we have to crash land!

Clay: No way, partner. Lemme go up, ah cin distract 'em.

Yugi: Clay. Are you sure? These Orichalcos monsters are incredibly strong.

Clay: Don't worry 'bout me, partner. I'll handle 'em.

Kimiko: Alright, I'll raise yah up.

(Clay was lifted up by a platform and immediately Orichalcos monsters attacked.)

Clay: Wudai Crater Earth!

(He turned himself into a rock colossal and bashed an Orichalcos monster in the head and kept attacking until the damage was being reduced.)

Joey: Gotta hand it to the big guy, he sure can

Kaiba: Enough about him! Get us to that maniac's castle!

Raimundo: Uh oh. Something's wrong!

Kimiko: Wrong?

Raimundo: There isn't anywhere to land this thing!

Kaiba: I'll tell you where to land it! Right in the Castle itself!

All: What!

(Kaiba took control and crashed the Silver Manta Ray right into Chase's Lair and all of them were thrown out of the machine. Clay rejoined them from the roofs.)

Clay: Rai, what in tar nation did you do?

Raimundo: It wasn't me! It was that jerk, hoping to kill us to get his brother!

Kaiba: And I must say, I'm impressed that you all made it out alive, I was expecting one of the lower people to even break an arm.

Joey: What! If you think for two seconds you were gonna risk my sister's life for your brother, then think again, weasel!

Yugi: Can we all calm down?

(They remained at peace.)

Yugi: Kaiba, you shouldn't have done that without going through us!

Kaiba: I was doing us all a favour.

Yugi: And Joey, your sister's safe.

Serenity: Yes, Joey. I'm alright.

Joey: Glad ter hear it, sis.

Yug: And Raimundo, I'm sorry about your machine. But we have to defeat Chase to make this craziness not be in vain.

Raimundo: Sure, whatever.

Omi: Raimundo, what shall we do now?

Raimundo: Well, I think they'll be keeping Mokuba and Stephanie in the same cells, so Kaiba, Omi, Clay, Joey and Serenity can look for the two captives.

(They all agreed to.)

Raimundo: While the rest of us try and find Chase and stop him.

Joey: Good idea, now let's hurry!

(They found a fork in the path and separated into their two groups. Not two minutes into the walk and Omi and the others found a prison block.)

Joey: Jackpot, let's bust out these two and get back to the others.

Kaiba: For someone who resembles a dog, you don't have big brains.

Joey: What'cha say!

Kaiba: Meaning: do you really think Chase would let his guard down with these prisoners?

(He pointed to the far end, to see two Mages guarding the cell.)

Omi: Point taken!

Serenity: Should we duel them?

Clay: Reckon we got no better choice.

Omi: Wait, I got an idea.

(Omi walked casually towards the Mages.)

Joey: Omi! What're yah doin'?

(Omi continued until the Mages spotted him.)

Mage 1: Prepare to fall, intruder!

Omi: I am no intruder my fellow Mage, I was recently hired by Master Chase as his new messenger.

Mage 2: Messenger?

Omi: You do know that Master Chase needs someone to deliver news, do you not?

Mage 1: Well, not really.

Omi: Well, I have been sent by Master Chase, he is saying all Mages must report to his throne immediately. (Whispering.) I am hearing there might be a break-out.

Mages: We'll be there at once!

(They both ran off and Omi gave the others a sign to come over.)

Serenity: That was very smart.

Clay: Way to use your head, little buckaroo.

Kaiba: Now that those goons are out the road, where can my brother be?

Joey: Try that creepy looking cell they were guarding.

(They seen a corridor that lead to a dark creepy cell and inside it was Mokuba.)

Kaiba: Mokuba! Hang on, I'll get you out!

(Omi held him back.)

Omi: Changing Chopsticks!

(He shrunk down and went inside the lock, and bashed his way through it, until the door came loose.)

Omi: No thank you is necessary.

Mokuba: Big brother!

Kaiba: Are you alright?

Mokuba: I'm fine. But I've been hearing rumours from those guards.

Omi: Wait, is there not another prisoner with you?

Mokuba: No. Why?

Clay: Stephanie must be elsewhere, partner.

Omi: And we shall not rest until we find her!

(Meanwhile with the others.)

Tea: Ew, this place is creepy, how can you stand coming here.

Raimundo: Well it's no biggy, we only come here unless Chase is causing trouble again, which is unlikely in most times.

Kimiko: But this time makes an exception.

(Then they heard footsteps in the junction ahead.)

Yugi: Mages!

(They crept behind the wall in front of the road of the footsteps.)

Raimundo: Okay, count of three, we jump 'em.

Kimiko: Right.

Raimundo: Three.

Yugi: Two.

Kimiko: One.

Raimundo: Now!

(They jumped to an unsuspecting person and knocking him against the wall.)

Raimundo: Take that!

(He was so blind with the assault that Kimiko held him back, and felt stupid as he found out he attacked Omi, who was lying in the ground knocked out, while the rest of the group stared in confusion.)

Raimundo: Er… hi guys. He…he.

Clay: What's the big idea, partner?

Tea: He thought you were Chase's goons.

Kimiko: And I see yah got Mokuba alright?

Joey: Yeah, but Stephanie wasn't there.

Yugi: Maybe she's with Chase. She is a valuable hostage.

Tristan: So what're we waiting for?

(The re-united group took the path that remained a mystery and found a creepy looking chamber with Chase in a throne.)

Omi: I have a lot to discuss with Chase, remain here.

Kimiko: But Chase is too much for you!

Omi: This will not take long.

(He jumped up and landed in front of Chase's throne.)

Chase: Well, well, well. If it isn't the mischievous Omi.

Omi: Chase Young! I demand to know the location of my friend Stephanie!

Chase: But of course, you two are best of friends.

(He snapped his fingers and a door opened at the side of Chase's throne, then Stephanie walked out with two Mages escorting her. She turned to face Chase while the two Mages were facing Omi and Stephanie.)

Omi: Give up, Chase! It is not possible to defeat two Xiaolin Warriors of Water!

Chase: Correction, young one. YOU cannot defeat ONE Xiaolin Warrior of Water!

Omi: What…do you mean?

(Stephanie walked forward and turned to face Omi beside the Mages.)

Omi: Stephanie, what is it that you are doing?

Stephanie: I'll tell you what! I challenge you to a duel!

(Omi and the others gasped.)

Omi: Stephanie, it's me, Omi! Do you not know me?

Stephanie: Yes I do, but now I'm going to destroy you in a duel, and seal you!

Omi: No! I cannot believe it! Why? Stephanie? Why?

Stephanie: Because, Omi. All those times you and I have fought, you always emerged the victor. You always made me feel small and weak, but now that I have true power, now it's time to have my revenge!

Omi: But you surrendered in our duel!

Stephanie: You fool! Do you think I had anything in my deck that could defeat your Dark Magician Knight? Even when they were severely crippled by your Lightning Blade!

Omi: I do not believe so.

Stephanie: Now shut up! (Activating duel Disk.) And duel me!

(Then the others ran to Omi's side. He had a tear dripping down his eyes. Until Yugi turned into the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Omi! I can sense your friend Stephanie is seduced by the Orichalcos, the friend you once knew, she is gone now, swallowed by the Oricalcos!

Omi: Yugi! There must be a way to save her!

Pharaoh: So far I have no idea what to do, however you could…

(He whispered something into his ear.)

Omi: Do you think that would work?

Pharaoh: Of course. Just believe in the Heart of the Cards and you will inherit the real Stephanie back.

Omi: Very well. Stephanie! I accept your challenge!

Raimundo: Dude! It's your best friend!

Omi: That is why I need to duel to save her!

Both: Let's duel!

(They drew their cards.)

Stephanie: So what's your Deck Master shrimp?

Omi: I think I'll choose…your Legendary Fisherman! **(18 50/1600)**

Stephanie: My Legendary Fisherman!

(The monster was summoned. Omi glimpsed at the Pharaoh who winked at him.)

Stephanie: That monster is old now! My Deck Master shall be Ancient Shark! **(1700/1300) **Now I'll start!She drew a card.) And now to meet your doom! The Seal of Orichalcos!

Omi: Nooo!

(The Seal took its place on the field and on Stephanie's forehead. Chase laughed maliciously.)

Omi: Stephanie…she really has betrayed us.


	8. Omi's Cataclysm, Stephanie's Wrath

**Omi's Cataclysm, Stephanie's Wrath**

(Omi was shocked to see the Seal on Stephanie's forehead, and smiling evilly.)

Clay: Poor Omi. One time Stephanie's a good friend, now she's planning to seal the little critter.

Joey: That rotten sleezball! He was plannin' this all along.

Pharaoh: More specifically, turning two friends together is despicable.

Stephanie: So, Omi. How do you feel that you will meet your fate to me?

Omi: I shall not give up; I must find a way to save you!

Stephanie: I AM saved; Chase has saved me, from the likes of you!

Omi: I know you don't mean that!

Stephanie: I'll show you how much I mean it by summoning Great White **(1600/800) **in attack mode! And watch as the Seal imbues my monster!

(The Seal took its place on the shark's head and powered up to 2100.)

Stephanie: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

(Omi seen his cards: Ancient Elf, Polymerization, Waboku, Necrolancer the Timelord, Neo the Magic Swordsman and Fist of Tebigong.)

Omi: Stephanie, please do not do this! I am your friend, and always have!

Stephanie: You are my friend, if you turn to the Orichalcos!

Omi: I cannot!

Stephanie: Then I will crush you! Or maybe I can take down your worthless friends!

Omi: Do not insult my friends! I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman **(1700/1000) **in attack position!

(The swordsman was summoned.)

Omi: Now I equip him with the Fist of Tebigong magic card! To increase his attack power to 2700, enough to take down your Great White! Now attack!

(But as the monster was about to attack, Stephanie activated a trap.)

Stephanie: I activate Water Offerings!

(Neo was bound to a giant platform, making his attack useless.)

Omi: What has happened!

Stephanie: Your Neo will soon become an offering to my ultimate beast: the Mythical Sea Dragon! In four short turns, my beast will rise and purge you of your soul!

Omi: But I have scoured your deck many occasions, and not once have I come across a Mythical Sea Dragon before.

Chase: That's because it's mine, I gave it to her on this very special occasion.

Joey: Man! He's really getting on my nerves!

Omi: I must recover my Swordsman! I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Stephanie: Hmhm, I summon Two-Headed Serpent! **(1800/1500) **in attack mode!

(The Seal powered up the monster to 2300.)

Stephanie: Sadly, if I'm gonna make the offering I can't attack your Swordsman. So I'll end my turn!

Omi: Two very powerful monsters on the field within the second turn, I need to watch my walk.

(He drew the Lightning Blade.)

Omi's thoughts: Excellent! This card put Stephanie in her area last time, let me see if it will work again, but I have no Warriors! I must improvise until I have a Warrior!

Omi: I summon Ancient Elf **(1450/1200)** in defence mode!

(The elf was summoned.)

Omi: That should end my turn.

Stephanie: Now it's time to meet your doom! I activate Fish Younglings!

(Tiny fish eggs appeared all over Stephanie's side of the field, even in his magic zone.)

Omi: What is all this?

Stephanie: Fish Younglings allows me to summon as many Fish Tokens (**100/100) **on the field as possible.

Omi: That is where you cheat! Tokens count as monsters, and there are Tokens on your magic field!

Pharaoh: When the Orichalcos is played, monsters can go in and out of the magic zone when they please. Stephanie unfortunately is playing by the rules.

Stephanie: See? Now in three short turns, my eggs will mature and hatch, into fully grown fish of the sea, and they will play vital to my Mythic Sea Dragon!

Omi: I must take down those eggs!

Stephanie: Not if I attack your Ancient Elf!

Omi: Activate Waboku! Your attacks are useless!

Stephanie: Grrrr! You will meet your fate!

(Omi drew.)

Omi: I will be meeting my fate, in three turns! Activate Swords of Revealing Light! To protect my monsters from your attacks!

Stephanie: You will be losing to me!

Omi: Since my monsters are safe, I summon Necrolancer the Timelord **(800/900) **in defence mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Omi: I'll end my turn!

Tristan: Yeesh, a lot happens in two turns.

Joey: Yeah, Omi's Swords are gone, Stephanie's eggs will hatch and that dragon'll be summoned.

Kimiko: Come on, Omi!

Stephanie: Grrr, I'll end my turn!

(Omi drew.)

Omi: I now sacrifice Neocrolancer and Ancient Elf to summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100) **

(The Magician was summoned.)

Tea: That could pull through for Omi.

Omi: Now attack Great White with Dark Magic Attack!

(The magician blew away the shark and sent Stephanie's life points to 3600.)

Omi: Now will you stop this madness?

Stephanie: Not until you are defeated!

(She drew.)

Stephanie: This card I think you'll know very well! Fortress Whale's Oath!

Raimundo: Yikes!

Clay: She's planning to summon the Fortress Whale!

Stephanie: Now to make room on the field, I sacrifice my Two-Headed Serpent along with my Kairyu-Shin in my hand, to summon Fortress Whale! **(2350/2150) **

(The huge whale was summoned covering the entire field, and the Seal appeared on its head and powered to 2850.)

Stephanie: In two short turns, you'll be facing a tidal wave of sea-serpents.

Omi: And with only Dark Magician on my field, I can't survive.

Stephanie: I'll end my turn. Let's hope your amateur magician can pull something out of his hat.

(He drew.)

Omi's thoughts: Wow that is beyond coincidence.

Omi: I'll place one card face-down and attack one of your Tokens!

(The Magician blasted one egg away.)

Omi: Seven more eggs remain; I need to destroy all of them to hope to be safe from that Dragon. I'll end my turn!

Stephanie: I'll move one egg to the front line and place one card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: That face-down card must be crucial to her.

(He drew.)

Omi: I'll flip Dark Magician to defence mode, and end my turn!

Stephanie: One more turn, shrimp! And my beast will rise! I'll end my turn, and your swords are gone!

Omi: Okay, please make this the card I want!

(He drew Magician of Faith.)

Omi: This might come in handy. I'll place one monster card face-down in defence position and end my turn!

Stephanie: Ahahahahahahaha! Now my fishes emerge from their eggs!

(The seven remaining eggs turned into seven Baby Fishes **(900/900) **and powered by the Seal to 1400.)

Omi: How revolting!

Stephanie: And now, your Swordsman is vanquished to offer him to my great beast!

(The Swordsman was skewered by knives and vanished, and then a giant sea monster arose from the field and roared in front of Omi.)

Omi: Eeek!

Stephanie: Behold my Mythical Sea Dragon!!! **(2700/1000)**

Omi: Why does those attack and defence power look familiar!

Stephanie: You're so dense! Because there your Neo's attack and defence power! But it won't be for much longer, because the Seal will change it!

(The Seal powered it up to 3200.)

Omi: If my Dark Magician falls, I'm finished!

Stephanie: Now let's try out your special ability!

(All the other fishes, except the Fortress Whale, destroyed themselves.)

Omi: Your Dragon's ability is to destroy your own monsters?

Stephanie: No, not destroyed, but sacrificed. Because for every fish-type monster offered to the relentless Dragon, will power him up by 500 points!

Raimundo: So what will his attack be now?

Pharaoh: 6700!

All: What!!!

Stephanie: Hahahahahaha! Behold the real power of my Dragon!

Omi: Stephanie that was not an honourable move! Your monsters should not have been wrongfully sacrificed!

Stephanie: No! My ultimate Dragon's the true power on the field! And watch as he attacks your Dark Magician!

Omi: Not if I activate Magical Hats! You said that if my magician could pull something out of his hat, and now he has!

(Dark Magician and the face-down monster hid behind two hats and two more appeared.)

Stephanie: Hmph, pitiful!

Omi: So go on, choose a hat!

Stephanie: Fortress Whale! Attack the one on the second left!

(The Whale blasted away the hat, which was empty.)

Omi: Hah! You missed!

Stephanie: Well this won't! Mythical Sea Dragon! Attack the one on the far right!

(The Dragon hurtled a wave at the hat and vanished. Then chains wrapped the creature up.)

Stephanie: What's happening!

Omi: You have triggered my trap: Shadow Spell! Which paralyzes your Dragon and decreases its attack by 1000!

(The Dragon fell to 5700.)

Stephanie: Grrrr!!!

Omi: My move! (He drew and smiled.) I activate Thousand Knives! This allows me to destroy one face-up monster when Dark Magician is present!

Stephanie: No! My Dragon!

Omi: Who has said I would be destroying the Dragon! Attack the Fortress Whale!

(Knives rained on the Whale and destroyed it.)

Tea: Why couldn't he have just destroyed the Dragon?

Kimiko: The Dragon's paralyzed from the Shadow Spell, he's useless, but the Fortress Whale was still stronger than Dark Magician.

Joey: Man that was smart!

Chase: Stephanie! Don't let this monk defeat you!

Stephanie: Don't worry, Master! That won't happen!

Omi: That shall end my turn.

Stephanie: My move! And I summon Electric Eel **(500/500)** in defence mode!

(An electric eel was summoned and was powered to 1000.)

Stephanie: This monster can attack life points directly! Now attack!

(Omi was struck by its electricity and his life points fell to 3000.)

Omi: You have made the fatal error! Because your Eel will not withstand the power of my Dark Magician!

Stephanie: Wrong! My Eel's protected from attack as long as a stronger monster than it exists on the field!

Omi: And that Dragon is practically impenetrable!

Stephanie: You should have destroyed him when you had the chance!

Omi: I shall begin!

(He drew the Legendary Knight of Wisdom.)

Omi: Excellent! I have a perfect plan! I sacrifice my Dark Magician and my face-down card: Magician of Faith **(300/400) **to summon Legendary Knight of Wisdom! **(3200/3000)**

(The Knight was summoned and Stephanie gaped.)

Omi: As you know, the Knight gains 500 additional attack strength for every Spellcaster in my card graveyard! And I have five! So my Knight's attack advances to 5700!

Tristan: That Knight's got the same power as the Dragon!

Pharaoh: Not for long!

Omi: And now I activate Lightning Blade! I am sure you recall it!

(The Knight gained the Sword as Lightning raged all around it.)

Stephanie: Think again! Thanks to the Seal, my monsters are Dark creatures; your Lightning Blade has no effect on them.

Omi: But that does not mean my Knight won't have is attack increased!

Stephanie: No!!!

(The Knight increased to 6500.)

Omi: Now attack the Mythical Sea Dragon!!!

(The Knight lunged the Lightning Blade into the Dragon's neck and it was destroyed.)

Kimiko: Hahaha! Way to go, Omi!

Kaiba: Hmph, the little guys got some fight left in him after all.

(Stephanie's life points fell to 2800.)

Omi: I have obliterated your dragon. If you give up now, you can always come back to us.

Stephanie: Never!!! I've waited for this moment too long! And I'm not going to surrender that easily! I'll switch my Electric Eel to defence mode and place a card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: Stephanie, you leave me no choice! Attack the Electric Eel!

(The Knight lunged the Blade at the Eel and it was destroyed.)

Stephanie: You are so predictable! I activate Plasma Virus! When one of my monsters is attacked by a monster stronger than 2000 points! He becomes infected with a deadly killer virus!

(The Knight crouched down in pain and the Lightning Blade shattered, and the Knight's attack points fell to 5000.)

Stephanie: Now at the end of your next turn, your Knights gonna explode and inflict damage on your life points equivalent to its attack power! Ahahahahaha, but just to apply the pressure, I end my turn!

Mai: Well that was kinda pointless.

Clay: Yeah, no monsters, she's toast.

Pharaoh: That's the point Clay. Stephanie wishes to test Omi's loyalty to her. If Omi attacks, she'll be lost, but if he doesn't, then he loses and he'll be lost.

Raimundo: Man!!! That no good…

Stephanie: Attack me…and seal my fate!!!

(Omi was struggling to make a decision. Then he fell to his knees.)

Omi: (Crying.) No…I end my turn!!!

All: (Gasp.)

Kimiko: Omi, no!!!

Raimundo: Omi!!!

Stephanie: Now, explode!!!

(The Knight was crumbling, but then before the Knight could deliver the final blow, a flash of light appeared and Omi and the other twelve vanished.)

Stephanie: What!!!

Chase: It matters not, he'll be back. Then you can raise glory as he is destroyed!

(The thirteen arrived at the World of Monsters again, and Omi was rescued by the Dark Magician Girl.)


	9. Return to the World of Monsters

**Return to the World of Monsters**

(The Dark Magician Girl was in time to save Omi and the thirteen from Stephanie. All of them collapsed on impact to the world of monsters.)

Mokuba: Whoa, where are we?

Raimundo: Hey, were back here again.

(Then the Dark Magician Girl joined them.)

Dark Magician Girl: The might of Chase was too strong for all of you to handle, I had to get you out of there.

Kimiko: What? We coulda handled him any day.

Dark Magician Girl: Now that Chase has been imbued with the Orichalcos, he is a hundred times stronger.

Clay: Well, our hats are off ter yah partner. If it weren't for you, the little partner would be roadkill.

Kimiko: huh? Where is Omi?

(They spotted Omi sitting on the ground very miserable.)

Tea: What's wrong?

Clay: Why the long face, partner?

Omi: My best friend has become a Mage.

Pharaoh: She sought power; we cannot take away that which she craves.

Dark Magician Girl: On the contrary. This reminds me of good news and a bad news for the little one.

Kimiko: What's the bad news?

Dark Magician Girl: The bad news is that more than one person has surrendered to Chase's beckon call.

(Omi raised his head.)

Omi: What?

Dark Magician Girl: Young Stephanie's allies turned to Chase's side.

Raimundo: But that means…

Kimiko: Ken, Andrea and Joseph are at the Dark Side!

Tristan: Who are they?

Raimundo: Rival Warriors, Stephanie was supposed to be one, but because she had a liking for Omi, she had a change in heart.

Clay: And they're all rallied up in Chase's coral.

Omi: This is bad. Terrible. Catastrophic!! I do not see how good news can twist the chairs!

Kimiko: Turn the tables.

Dark Magician Girl: Actually, there is. The four Warriors are not in Chase's control willingly.

Joey: Willingly? So they're like bein' controlled or somethin'?

Dark Magician Girl: Correct. Manipulated by Chase's evil. If we break the spell, Young Stephanie will be normal.

Omi: Oh-hoh. My despair has worn off and I am ready to conquer Chase!

Clay: Hold on there, little doggy. After that little stunt we pulled, Chase's ranch'll be as locked up as a safe with a diamond in it.

Tea: Yeah, judging by him, he won't let that same mistake go unnoticed.

Pharaoh: So what now, Dark Magician Girl?

Joey: Yeah, how're we meant ter take curly fries down if his cribs guarded?

Dark Magician Girl: Chase's defences haven't changed, although he has a protective barrier that is impenetrable, while he gathers souls from his castle.

Kaiba: Hmph, coward!

Omi: Not all barriers are impenetrable.

Dark Magician Girl: There is a weakness, however. As you know, Chase uses minions known as Mages; he has allocated ten Supreme Mages to keep the barrier's energy points.

Kimiko: Okay, we ice the Mages, ice the barrier, rescue Stephanie and the other Warriors, and take down Chase, as the way I'm seeing it.

Joey: Sounds easy enough.

Dark Magician Girl: These Supreme Mages are ten times stronger than what Young Omi has faced.

Kaiba: Hmph, you don't need to worry about them Mages. I can take them all out with a single turn.

Pharaoh: Kaiba! This is no time to be boasting! We need to work together as a team, as you promised.

Kaiba: Fine. But only if I get to face the first Mage.

(They other eleven looked at each other.)

Raimundo: Sure, why not?

Joey: So where's the first Mage?

Dark Magician Girl: In a forest, preying on unsuspecting passers.

Kaiba: Get us to that point so I can show him who the best is!

Dark Magician Girl: As you wish.

(She raised a hand and the thirteen were transported to the edge of a forest.)

Joey: Alright, Mage! Here we come.

Omi: Hang on, Stephanie! I am coming!


	10. Kaiba Vs Forest Mage

**Kaiba Vs Forest Mage**

(The Warriors and duelists were waling for almost two hours with no trace of the Mage.)

Joey: I wonder if the Mage is scared to face Kaiba, or just can't be bothered with weak souls.

Kaiba: Zip it. One lousy move and you'll be my target.

Raimundo: Hey, maybe I can use my wind powers and get a bird's eye view.

Pharaoh: And risk being captured?

Raimundo: Guess not.

(They finally got results. There were rustling in the bushes.)

Kimiko: At last! Alright, Mage! Come on out so…

(Kaiba glared at her.)

Kimiko: …So Kaiba can kick your butt!

(But it was a mere rabbit.)

Tristan: Argh! Figures!

(But then someone came from the trees and knocked Raimundo out cold.)

Raimundo: Arrrgh!

(The mysterious person did a back-flip back and revealed himself to be a mage.)

Mage: I am the Forest Mage! And I will vanquish any who challenge me!

Omi: He does not look dangerous!

Mage: Appearances can be deceiving, little boy! Unless you wish to face me.

Kaiba: Hold on! I will be your opponent!

Mage: The legendary Seto Kaiba? What makes you of any challenge against me?

Kaiba: Because you're just a tree-hugging chump who I can take down with one swing. Now do you accept MY challenge? Or are you afraid of my might?

Mage: Very well! You will eat those words! Prepare to fall to a Supreme Mage!

Pharaoh: Kaiba, reconsider! He is ten times more powerful than that Illusion Mage!

Kaiba: Stay out of this!

Clay: Yeesh, a little advice and he's throwing dog's barf.

Mokuba: Be careful, Seto.

Kaiba: If I have Obelisk in my Deck, I'll be fine.

(The two activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's Duel!

Kaiba: I take it it's gonna be the Deck Master rule?

Mage: Correct!

Kaiba: Then I choose Kaiser Glider **(2400/2200)**

Mage: As you wish, I choose Rose Queen **(1700/1200)**

Kaiba: Now on with the Duel!

Mage: I'll go first by activating Forest Paradise! Now when I summon a Plant-Type monster, I gain 1000 life points!

Kaiba: Hmph, plant-lovers!

Mage: Next I'll summon Venus Flytrap **(1600/1700) **in attack mode! And thanks to Forest Paradise, I gain 1000 life points!

(The Plant was summoned and the Mage's life points increased to 5000.)

Tea: Note to self, never water plants again!

Raimundo: Come on, Kaiba! Don't let a couple a weeds get in your way!

Mage: That ends my turn with one face-down card!

Kaiba: My move! And I summon Battle Ox **(1700/1000)** in attack mode!

(The east was summoned.)

Kaiba: Now attack his weed!

Mage: Activate Fertilizer!

(The Plant increased in size.)

Mage: Thanks to Fertilizer, my Flytrap gains 700 additional attack points, making it 2300!

(The Battle Ox was swallowed up by the plant and Kaiba's life points fell to 3400.)

Kimiko: Ew!

Kaiba: I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn!

Mage: How pleasant! I summon Wild Seed **(600/500) **in attack mode! And I gain 1000 more life points.

(The Monster was summoned and the Mage's life points increased to 6000.)

Tristan: Whoa, 6000 life points!

Clay: And he's probably not done with the weeds just yet.

Mage: Now attack his life points directly!

Kaiba: Hmph, activate Ring of Destruction! To destroy one of your cards and inflict direct damage equivalent to its attack strength on both of us. And I also activate Ring of Defence, which protects my life points!

(The Ring attached to the Flytrap and destroyed it, and sent the Mage's life points to 4400.)

Mage: It doesn't matter, because my Seed still attacks you!

(The Monster fired a seed bullet at Kaiba that knocked him back and sent his life points to 2800.)

Mage: I'll place another card face-down and end my turn!

Kaiba: Alright! I'll summon Spear Dragon **(1900/0)** in attack mode! And thanks to my Kaiser Glider's Deck Master ability, Dragon's attack is increased by 500 points!

(Spear Dragon increased to 2400.)

Kaiba: Now attack the spud!

(The Dragon destroyed the Seed and sent the Mage to 2600.)

Mage: Nice try, Kaiba! But now my Deck Master ability, once a plant monster's been destroyed by a monster lower than 3000 attack points, the attacking monster is destroyed too!

(The Spear Dragon crumbled.)

Kaiba: Not again!

Mage: Now it's my turn!

(He glared at his drawn card, and grinned.)

Tea: Oh no! He's got what I think he's got!

Mage: Now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Tea: I was right!

Mokuba: Get out of there, Seto!

Kaiba: No! Time to show this chump what I'm made of!

(The Seal took its place on the field and on the Mage's forehead.)

Mage: Now, Kaiba! Prepare to feel my wrath!

Kaiba: To a couple of weeds? I think not!

Mage: More than Plants, Kaiba! Orichalcos Plants! I summon Darkness Vines **(1900/1000)** in attack mode!

(The plant was summoned and increased to 2400 and the Mage's life points increased to 3600.)

Kaiba: Oh no!

Mage: Now attack his life points directly!

(The monster slashed a vine at Kaiba and his life points fell to 400.)

Raimundo: Yo, Kaiba! Better pull out that God Card and fast!

Kaiba: Silence, pipsqueak! Even if I did have Obelisk, I got no monsters to sacrifice him with!

Raimundo: Oh right.

Kimiko: With the Orichalcos up, and that Deck Master, Kaiba's toast!

Mokuba: Don't say that! My brothers been in tight spots before, and he can rip this loser apart!

Kaiba: Don't worry; I got a full proof, plan! I activate White Dragon Ritual! To sacrifice my Slate Warrior **(1900/400) **to summon Paladin of White Dragon! **(1900/1200)**

(The Dragon was summoned.)

Kaiba: And now for it's special ability, by sacrificing it, I can summon a very rare card in my deck! The Blue Eyes White Dragon! **(3000/2500)**

(The White Dragon gave a roar.)

Mage: Oh no! Not him!

Kaiba: Yes! And guess what? Your Deck Master ability only works with monsters less than 3000 points! And my Blue Eyes is right on 3000!

Mage: That is where you're mistaken! My Deck Master ability applies to monsters exactly 3000 as well!

Joey: Oh well! It wis a nice try.

Kaiba: Suck it up, Wheeler! Because I think all of you forgot about my Kaiser Glider! He powers up Dragons by 500 attack points!

Clay: Whew, the feller pulled one out after all.

(The Dragon increased to 3500.)

Kaiba: Now obliterate his monster!

(The Dragon blasted away the plant and reduced the Mage's life points to 1200.)

Kaiba: And that's not all! I activate the trap card: Tribe's Loyalty to Heroes!

Pharaoh: An interesting, yet risky card.

Kaiba: If a monster on my side of the field is 3200 attack points or more, I can eliminate ALL the cards in my deck, graveyard and hand from the rest of the duel!

Omi: What does he think he's doing? Without any cards the duel's over and he'll lose.

Pharaoh: This duel IS over, but defeat is not on Kaiba's side.

Kaiba: And now thanks to that sacrifice, I can attack with my Blue Eyes yet again!

Mage: WHAT! Oh no!

Kaiba: Blue Eyes! Attack his life points directly!!!

(The monster blasted away the Mage, and sent his life points to 0.)

Mage: No!!! How can I lose! I am elite!

(The Seal trapped his soul.)

Pharaoh: Nicely done, Kaiba.

Kaiba: It isn't over yet; this punk's got something that protects us from Chase's Lair!

(He searched the Mage's robes to uncover a green sphere.)

Serenity: Is that what's guarding Chase's palace?

Joey: Looks like it, sis.

(And without hesitation, Kaiba threw the Sphere to the ground and shattered it into a million pieces.)

Kaiba: One down, nine to go.

(Then the remains of the sphere shone and they were transported to another location. It was a desert which was scorching as anything.)

Tea: Of all times to leave my sunscreen at home!

Pharaoh: It doesn't bother me, I'm used to it.

Omi: So who shall face this next Mage?

Clay: Might as well be me. I got my Deck pumped up with new cards. It'll make Chase quake in his boots.

Kimiko: Wow, why didn't you tell us?

Clay: Wanted it to be a secret, didn't want me blowing my steam against the weaker Mages.

Pharaoh: Very well, but exercise caution, Clay. As these Mages are more powerful, you need to show no mercy.

Clay: I'm all over it, partner. I'm all over it.


	11. Clay Vs Desert Mage

**Clay Vs Desert Mage**

(Back at Chase's Lair, Stephanie was outside one of Chase's balconies.)

Stephanie: Omi, you're one of the worthiest foes I've ever met, your performance in the Duel was amazing. You even took down my Mythical Sea Dragon, which was said to be invincible. But now I'm ready for you! Whatever you can pull at me, I will crush you with the Orichalcos!

(Then Chase joined her.)

Chase: Still having some thought of the monk?

Stephanie: Yes, master! On how to destroy him!

Chase: Good, I feel the evil in you. And soon Omi will fall to the Orichalcos!

(Meanwhile at the desert, it was yet again a tiring journey finding the Mage in the heat.)

Joey: Hey, don't make it look like we're tired. (Pointing to vultures in the sky.) They look hungry.

Clay: Arrgh, even if they do come close, partner, I'll pulverize 'em.

Omi: How long must it take to find the Mage?

Pharaoh: Who knows? But we must hurry, every passing second, the Orichalcos grows stronger.

Duke: Maybe…we should use those Shen Gong Hoot things these guys use.

Kimiko: Shen Gong Wu!

Omi: Oh, I am struck with inspiration! Orb of Tornami!!!

(He set a flood that cooled down the entire desert. Then someone jumped from the evaporation clouds. It was a Mage.)

Mage: Foe of the Desert, prepare to fall! I am the Desert Mage, and I challenge you, Yugi Muto!

Pharaoh: Why would you challenge me?

Mage: Because I seek the God Cards for my master! And you will fall!

Clay: Now hold your horses, partner! I claim fightin' you, so you're gonna have to wrangle with me, partner!

Mage: Ahahahaha! I duel with duelists, not cowboys!

Clay: Alright, mister. You gone and made me mad!

(He was about to charge but Raimundo stopped him and approached the Mage.)

Raimundo: How about, you duel Clay, if you win, you get to face Yugi and claim Clay's soul.

(The Warriors gasped.)

Raimundo: And if Clay wins, you get to hand over your little sphere thing that protects Chase's place.

Mage: If it will allow me access to face Yugi Muto, fine. I accept your terms. Have the God Cards ready Yugi, for this shall not take long!

Clay: Not if I got a few things ter say.

Both: Let's duel!

Mage: My Deck Master shall be Zombie King **(2400/2300)**

Clay: Easy pickings. Mines is Power Overlord **(3500/2500)**

(A huge Warrior with dark armour came forth.)

Raimundo: Wow, he never had that card.

Kimiko: How did yah get it Clay?

Clay: Y'know the bunch 'a' cash we got from Battle City? I _borrowed_ Kimiko's computer 'n' bought really good cards.

Kimiko: You what!!!

Clay: Take it easy, little lady.

Kimiko: Since yah got a Duel on, I'll handle you afterwards.

Clay: Many thanks, little lady.

Mage: I'll go first by activating Desert Heatwave!

(The entire field was engulfed in heat. Clay was beginning to grow weak.)

Mage: Hehehe! With this magic card, I can transform all my monsters into zombies, even non-zombie monsters! But I'll need to discard one card from my hand!

(He discarded one card.)

Mage: And now I summon Amazon Archer **(1400/1000) **in attack mode!

(The archer was summoned, but it transformed into a zombie.)

Pharaoh: This strategy is similar to Pegasus' Toon World!

Mage: Only mines is far superior! Because my Zombie King powers up all Zombie monsters by 500 points!

(The Archer was powered to 1900 attack points.)

Mage: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Clay: You're going down!

(He drew.)

Clay: Now ah summon Familiar Knight **(1200/1400) **in defence mode!

(The knight was summoned.)

Tristan: That's his secret weapon?

Pharaoh: Clay's an experienced duelist, he'll have a plan.

Kaiba: Hmph, I know what the cowboy's thinking. Quite an ingenious plan, for an interesting duel.

Clay: I end my turn.

Kimiko: Come on, Clay!

Omi: Do not let him pull you in circles!

Raimundo: Push you around.

Mage: My move!

(He drew.)

Mage: Prepare for your defeat, cowboy! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Clay: Whoa, Nellie!

(The Seal surrounded them and appeared on the Mage's forehead, while the Zombie Archer increased to 2400.)

Clay: Not good.

Joey: If he doesn't make it, dibs on his hat.

(Kimiko elbowed his ribs.)

Mage: Now I summon Fire Sorcerer **(1000/1500)**, in attack mode! And guess what, she transforms into a zombie and gains another 1000 attack points!

(The Zombie increased to 2000.)

Mage: Ahahahaa! Your knight has nothing! Attack him now!

(The Archer Zombie destroyed the knight and the Sorcerer was coming for Clay.)

Clay: Don't think so, partner! Summon Rare Metal Dragon **(2400/1200)**

(The Sorcerer's blast hit the summoned dragon and was deflected back to the Sorcerer and the Mage's life points fell to 3600.)

Mage: What!

Clay: It was Familiar Knight's special upshot! When it's rallied up to the graveyard, I cin summon any 4 stared monster in mah hand. And it just so happens mah little dragon was in it when you fried mah knight! Stick that in your hat!

Mage: Grrrrr! Not if I activate Rope of Life!

Clay: Yikes!

Mage: Now I get rid of all the cards in my hand, and summon back my Fire Sorcerer with 800 more attack points!

(The Sorcerer was re-summoned with 2800 attack points.)

Mage: Since my Sorcerer made its attack, I'll end my turn!

Clay: And ah wis kinda hoping mah Metal Dragon would pull through fer me!

(He drew.)

Clay: Oh well I place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Tea: He's toast!

Joey: C'mon, Clay! Beat this wacko!

Mage: Hah! Your Dragon's finished! Attack Sorcerer!

Clay: Hold your horses! Activate Blind Attack!

Mage: What!

Clay: When this card's popped up, it'll randomly pick a card in the field and destroy it!

Mage: You do know that involves your Dragon, if it's destroyed your wide open for a head-on attack!

Pharaoh: A risky move!

Clay: Alright! Go!

(A spinner span around with the seven cards on the field.)

Kimiko: I can't watch!

(It slowed and hovered over the Seal of Orichalcos, then the Metal Dragon, then Clay's face-down card and landed on the Desert Heatwave.)

Clay: Woohoo! Now say buh-bye!

(The heat worn off and the monsters returned to their normal forms.)

Clay: And cus of that, your monster's gone down ter 2300! Hah-ha!

(The Sorcerer yet again crumbled under the Dragon's attack and the Mage's life points went to 3500.)

Kaiba: Hmph, I think this is Clay's secret weapon.

Mage: You will be offered to my master!

Clay: Just try it, yah dirty snake!

Mage: I'll have to end my turn!

Clay: Now I activate the magic card: Metalmorph! To boost up mah Dragon's attack to 2700!

(The Dragon was encrusted in bigger armour.)

Clay: And my Dragon gets another boost of half yer attack!

(The Dragon increased to 3900.)

Clay: Now bust open that Archer!

(The Dragon bashed the Archer away and caused the Mage to go to 2000 life points.)

Clay: Ah think that rallies everything fer this turn.

(Then the Mage started laughing.)

Mage: I have been going easy on you Clay! You have fought well so far, but your luck runs out here! I activate Tribute to Desert Lord!

Clay: Doesn't look good!

Mage: It spells your defeat, you fool! Now by sacrificing my Feral Imp and Snake Hair to summon an unstoppable entity, known as Zombie Lord! **(2900/2900)**

(The two monsters were destroyed and a huge Zombie Dragon appeared to the field and roared in Clay's face.)

Mage: Say hello to your doom!

Clay: Howdy.

Mage: Now because of my Deck Master and my Orichalcos, my monster's increased to 3900!

Clay: Yeah well don't count your booty just yet, partner! 'Cus mah Dragon can power up bah half yer attack power!

Pharaoh: No, Clay! He only gets the boost if he is the one declaring the attack!

Clay: Oh, crud.

Mage: Zombie! Obliterate the Dragon!

(The Dragon blew a thick pile of acid that melted the Dragon away and sent Clay's life points to 2800.)

Mage: And when an attack position monster is destroyed by this monster, half of its attack power is deducted from your life points!

(Clay's life points fell to 1450.)

Raimundo: He's in trouble!

Clay: I summon Dark Elf **(2000/800) **in defence mode!

(The spellcaster was summoned.)

Clay: That'll end mah turn.

Mage: Zombie, destroy that worthless excuse for a monster!

(The Dark Elf melted away.)

Mage: This is all too easy. And just to make your cowboy boots quake, I activated Underground Serpent!

(A snake burrowed underground.)

Mage: Now when one of your monsters is summoned in defence mode, it will have to deal with this serpent, it will strike a random monster slot, if it attacks the monster, it will be destroyed, if not, he lives.

Clay: That roughs things up.

Pharaoh: Don't give up, Clay! You can do it!

Clay: Yer, I read yer.

(He drew.)

Clay: Whew! Now I move my Power Overlord to the field!

(The monster moved to the field.)

Joey: What's he doin'? If his monster's beaten, he loses!

Clay: Now I activate Heroes Will!

Mage: What's that!

Clay: When one of mah monster's been destroyed bah a monster bigger than 3000. That monster can give his attack power to any monster. And guess who ah pick?

Mage: Your Rare Metal Dragon!

Clay: That's right! Now go!

(The Power Overlord increased to 6900.)

Mage: No!!!

Clay: Alright Overlord, slice 'n' dice his Zombie!

(The Overlord sliced the Zombie and the Mage's life points fell to 500.)

Joey: Shoot, he's still standing!

Pharaoh: But barely!

Mage: I have no more cards in my deck to counter an enormous attack! I end my turn!

Clay: I'll let you go, if you fork over the sphere and surrender.

Mage: It's not as simple as that you fool! The Seal must take someone when a person loses.

Clay: Alright, partner. Go Overlord!

(The Warrior slashed the Mage and sent his life points to 0.)

Mage: It is done!

(The Seal engulfed the Mage and he collapsed.)

Raimundo: Wooo! Way to go, Clay!

Clay: (Cleaning his hands.) Well, that's that.

(The Pharaoh took the Sphere and smashed it to the hard desert ground, and then they were transported to a mountain engulfed with snow.)

Mai: Things get better and better!

Raimundo: Hey, if this is gonna be a Mountain Mage, maybe Mai should beat him.

Mai: Thanks for the encouraging thought, but I don't think he'll be mountain, I think he'll be more like fire.

Joey: Hey, cin I handle this chump? I gotta test out Hermos before I pass out.

Raimundo: Er…yeah sure.

(Meanwhile at Chase's Lair, Chase was joined by the other four Warriors; Stephanie, Joseph, Ken and Andrea.)

Stephanie: Master, the Desert Mage has fallen, and the monks are heading for the Mountain Mage!

Chase: Good! Then head to the Mountain, and get ready for the ultimate plan!


	12. Joey Vs Mountain Mage

**Joey Vs Mountain Mage**

(The blizzard on the thirteen was getting stronger and they were having difficulty getting up it.)

Raimundo: Man! From heatwave to blizzards!

Kimiko: Can't I just use my fire powers to get it away?

Pharaoh: No! The sheer force of your attack might cause an avalanche.

Kimiko: True.

(Then they came across a huge shrine in under a cave.)

Joey: Oh yeah, come to papa!

(He ran to the shrine.)

Tea: Joey!

Raimundo: Come on!

(They followed. The inside of the shrine wasn't as big as the outside, and there on the far side of it, was a Mage, sitting at an extremely royal looking chair.)

Mage: Ah-hah! Master Chase warned me about you! Luckily I am prepared for you!

Pharaoh: Careful, Joey, this one looks tough.

Joey: No sweat, I got it covered!

Mage: Then you wish to fight?

Joey: You betcha!

Mage: Then I shall take great pride in taking your soul!

Kimiko: Do you think Joy will win?

Omi: As long as he has Hermos, there is no Mage strong or mighty enough to conquer him.

Clay: Let's hope yer right, little partner.

Serenity: Go, big brother, you can do it!

(Joey turned back and gave a thumbs-up to his sister and smiled.)

Joey: Alright, Mage, you're going down!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

Mage: My Deck Master shall be Lord of the Mountains! **(2800/2100)**

(An Eagle took to the field.)

Joey: Yeah? Well mines is gonna be my witto Flame Swordsman **(1800/1600)**

(The Swordsman took the field.)

Mage: Very well! I shall go first, by activating Mountain Hunting Grounds!

(The field transformed into huge rocks as high as the shrine roofs.)

Mage: This allows me to increase all my monsters attack or defence power by 1000 points! And now I summon Blue Eaglesparrow **(500/2000) **in defence mode!

(A monster took the field and increased its defence by 1000, making it 3000.)

Mage: Take to the Hunting Grounds my birds!

(The monster flew up to the top of the Hunting Grounds.)

Mage: That shall end my turn!

Joey: Alright! Joey Wheeler's having some fried chicken! I summon Swordsman of Landstar **(500/1200) **in attack mode!

(The tiny warrior was summoned.)

Joey: And now I activate Shield and Sword! Ha-hah!

Mage: What does that do?

Joey: This baby can swap our monsters attack power with their defence power. So your monsters got 3000 attack points and 500 defence points, while mah Landstar's got 1200 attack points and 500 defence points.

Mage: Then your Swordsman will fall beneath my attack!

Joey: Not so fast, creep! Your monster's still in defence mode! Making him easy prey fer my Swordsman!

Mage: Oh no!

Joey: Alright, Swordsman! Slice up his Eaglesparrow!

(The Swordsman slashed the bird and the Mage's life points fell to 3300.)

Serenity: Great move, Joey!

Mage: You shall pay, you insect!

Joey: Save it, I'll put a card face-down and that'll be it.

Mage: Alright! I summon Strike Hawk **(1700/1200) **in attack mode! And guess what, Wheeler? The Hunting Grounds gives him a 1000 point attack boost!

(The monster increased to 2700.)

Joey: Not cool.

Mage: And now you fool, I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!!

Joey: Aw man!

(The Seal engulfed the two duelists and formed on the Mage's forehead.)

Omi: Joey is out for it now.

Raimundo: In for it, Omi!

Serenity: Big brother! Please be careful.

Joey: Don't worry 'bout it, sis'.

Mage: Now my beast is powered up to 3200!

(The savage bird increased to 3200.)

Joey: Oh, boy!

Mage: Now attack!

Joey: Hold on a sec! Activate Skull Dice! If I roll a number I like on this dice, it'll divide it by the same number with your monster's attack points! So, roll the die!

(An imp rolled the dice to reveal 5.)

Joey: Alright! A 5!

Mage: But even with your decrease on my monster, it is still stronger than your Swordsman!

(The hawk nonetheless slashed the Swordsman and dropped Joey's life points to 3860.)

Joey: Nah, it don't matter,'s long as that bird didn't wipe out a bigger chunk of my life points.

Mage: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Joey: Alright! Now first I summon my Panther Warrior **(2000/1200) **in attack mode!

(The beast-warrior was summoned.)

Joey: And now I activate Scapegoat! To summon 4 little Sheep Tokens!

(Four tiny Sheep Tokens took the field.)

Pharaoh: Joey! Your Panther Warrior is still not strong enough!

Joey: Not now! But he is when I activate the magic card: Graceful Dice! Remember my Skull Dice? Well this bad boy helps multiply my attack! Now roll!

(The fairy rolled a 2.)

Kimiko: Not what Joey had in mind.

Raimundo: But it's still enough to beat that Hawk.

(Panther Warrior increased to 4000.)

Joey: Alright, Panther Warrior! Sacrifice one Scapegoat to attack that Strike Hawk!

(One Sheep was destroyed and the Hawk was destroyed while the Mage's life points fell to 2500.)

Joey: How'dya like that? This games in the bag!

Mage: I beg to differ! Now it's my move and I activate Flight of Wings!

Pharaoh: This doesn't look good!

Mage: This allows me to summon as many level four winged-beasts in my hand!

Joey: Aw man! More turkeys?

Mage: I summon Striker Eagle **(1200/800) **and Blackbird **(1500/900)** all in attack mode!

(The two birds were summoned, the Eagle increased to 2700, and the Blackbird increased to 3000.)

Joey: Who invented birds anyway?

Mage: That's the least of your worries, Wheeler! I sacrifice both birds to summon Kaiser Falcon! **(2400/2350)**

(A huge falcon was summoned.)

Joey: Oh no! He's gonna increase his attack!

Mage: To a total of 3900! Read them and weep!

Joey: Oh no! Panther Warrior!

Mage: Now attack!

(The Falcon destroyed the Panther Warrior and dropped Joey's life points to 1960.)

Serenity: Joey!

Joey: Its okay, sis! I still got a few life points left.

Mage: But not for much longer!

Joey: Alright, cards don't fail me now!

(He drew.)

Joey: Yeah! Alright! First I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my Panther Warrior!

(The Warrior was re-summoned.)

Joey: Now I'll activate Card of Sanctity! To make both of us draw 'till we got six cards!

(The both drew.)

Joey: And now! I sacrifice all my Scapegoats, to summon Gilford the Lightning! **(2800/1400)**

(The warrior was summoned.)

Omi: The mighty monster is still not strong enough!

Joey: Not now my little pal! So come on out Hermos!

(The giant dragon took the field.)

Mage: What! The Legendary Dragon belonging to a chump?

Joey: Not just any chump, a top duelist chump!

Tristan: Alright! Beat that creep!

Joey: Now fuse with my Panther Warrior! To form…

(An axe with a panther head fused with it was formed.)

Joey: Panther Axe!

Kimiko: That's it? What happened to a very powerful monster?

Pharaoh: Hermos allows it to fuse with other monsters to make power-ups.

Kimiko: Still, it doesn't look powerful.

Joey: Not now, but when my Gilford's got it, he can increase his attack by all the attack power-ups on the field! And guess what? Your ducks raised by 1500. Then so's my Gilford!

(Gilford raised the axe and was powered to 4300.)

Joey: And that's not all! I activate my Flame Swordsman's Deck Master Ability, to transfer all his attack power to any Warrior! So my Gilford increases by 1800 points!

(Gilford increased to 6100.)

Joey: How d'ya like that? Now Gilford attack his Falcon!

(The Warrior slashed the Falcon and sent the Mage's life points to 300.)

Joey: And that…ends my turn.

Mage: You think you've won? I'll place a monster card face-down and end my turn!

Joey: You think you can scare me with a face-down card? I don't think so! Activate Nobleman of Crossout!

Raimundo: Nobleman of Crossout?

Joey: With this card, I can destroy one face-down monster card, and if it's a flip-effect monster, all monster of the same name are destroyed!

Mage: No!

Joey: Now let's see your card?

(It flipped up to be Cyber Jar.)

Joey: Tsh, tsh tsh, a Cyber Jar? Then my Gilford woulda been blown away. But now Cyber Jar, is bye-bye.

(The card was destroyed.)

Joey: Hm? No cards on the Mages field? A very powerful monster on mine? Opponent with low life points? Hm… oh yeah! Gilford attack his life points directly!

(Gilford slashed the Mage and sent his life points to 0.)

Mage: So you have defeated me. But you will fall before my predecessors!

(The Seal circled round him and he was sealed.)

Joey: Bring 'em on!

(Joey was greeted with a hug from Serenity.)

Serenity: Joey, you were amazing.

Pharaoh: Well played.

Joey: What I don't get is, that was almost too easy. Sure the guy was pulling out big monsters, but I expected more.

Raimundo: So, you'd rather lose?

Joey: No, just wanted a bigger challenge.

(Then a voice came down from above.)

Voice: Wish granted!

(A net came from a hole in the roof and ensnared Kimiko and was hoisted up.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

Kimiko; Raimundo, help!

(The voice turned out to be Joseph, one of Chase's strongest.)

Omi: Evil Dragon of Wind! Surrender Kimiko or suffer a humiliating defeat!

Joseph: Not gonna happen! You see you think I would come along alone?

(Ken and Andrea appeared beside him.)

Ken: We're taking this one back to Chase!

Andrea: And there's nothing you can do to stop us! Ahahahaha!

(They slid down the roof.)

Raimundo: Oh no you don't! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He shot up the hole and seen they were getting away on motorcycles. He shot like a bullet towards them.)


	13. Raimundo Vs Joseph: Battle for Kimiko

**Raimundo Vs Joseph: Battle for Kimiko**

(Raimundo shot towards the three escapees with their hostage: Kimiko.)

Joseph: Grrr! That punk's following us! Get rid of him!

Ken: Wudai Mars Fire!

(He fired an extremely powerful blast at Raimundo, and hit, but he wasn't affected.)

Ken: What!

Andrea: No choice! If we get to Chase Young before he does, he'll know about it!

(The three were approaching a very long and narrow bridge, in which a huge pit was under, and was beginning to cross it. And Raimundo seen on the very end of the bridge was Chase Young.)

Raimundo: Alright, Rai! It's now or never! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He flew way past them and destroyed a large chunk of the bridge, cutting their access to Chase. They stopped with a halt and Raimundo was directly in front of them.)

Raimundo: Let her go!

(But then Chase interfered.)

Chase: How about the three of you battle it out to see who's the winner?

Raimundo: Alright! Bring it on!

(Ken laid Kimiko on the narrow bridge and the three of them tried to fire their elemental blasts at Raimundo, but he blocked them all with ease.)

Joseph: How is he doing that?

Raimundo: I'm a Shoku Warrior now, your blasts are puny.

Andrea: Wudai Crater Earth!

(She fired a rock blast at Raimundo, but he yet again blocked it.)

Raimundo: Wudai Warriors? That's so old!

Chase: Ugh…change of plans; we'll decide this in a duel!

Raimundo: Alright, alright. Just as long as Kimiko's by my side.

Ken: Alright!

(He threw Kimiko to Raimundo' arms. She was unconscious and her hands and feet were tied up.)

Raimundo: Yo, Kimiko! (Slapping her face.) Wake up!

(She began to stir and opened her eyes.)

Kimiko: Raimundo?

Raimundo: Everything's alright, Kimiko. Just take it easy, 'till I take care of these bozos!

Chase: Joseph will battle you! Call it, the second battle!

Raimundo: Fine. If I win, Kimiko and I go free, but if I lose, I lose my soul and Kimiko'll belong to you guys!

Chase: Interesting deal. You may begin when ready!

Kimiko: Rai, be careful. If you lose, we'll both suffer.

Raimundo: Don't worry, I got a secret weapon.

Joseph: Hope you've said your goodbyes, Raimundo! Because you're going down!

Both: Let's duel!

Raimundo: My Deck Master is Warrior Dai Grepher! **(1700/1600)**

Joseph: And my Deck Master is Dragon Overseer! **(1400/1200)**

Raimundo: First turn honours are mine! I summon Dark Blade **(1800/1500) **in attack mode! And place one card face-down and end my turn!

Joseph: It'll take more than that to stop me! I summon Dragon Knight **(900/900) **in attack mode!

Raimundo: You think that puny thing's gonna stop Dark Blade?

Joseph: Not now! But I activate my Deck Master's special ability! If one of my weaker monsters is in a factor of your monsters, it'll be destroyed!

Raimundo: I don't get it.

Joseph: Simple, you fool! When you times 900 by 2, you get 1800, which is your Dark blade's attack power!

Raimundo: So you can get all my monsters that are 1800?

Joseph: Or monsters with 2700, 3600, 4500 and you get the deal. Now say goodbye Dark Blade!

(Dark Blade was destroyed.)

Raimundo: Oh no!

Joseph: Alright Dragon Knight attack!

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Raimundo: Activate Negate Attack!

Joseph: Grrr!

Raimundo: Now your attacks stopped, so much for your "ultimate strategy".

Joseph: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Few, lucky break, as long as I don't get monsters with very obvious attack power, I'm safe. Now I summon Axe Raider **(1700/1150)** in attack mode! Now attack!

(The Warrior attacked and sent Joseph's life points to 3200.)

Joseph: Nice try, you fool! But you've just activated Nightmare Tribute! Once one of your monsters destroys one of mine, your monster will destroy itself and be replaced by one of my monsters!

Raimundo: No! Axe Raider!

(The Warrior was destroyed.)

Joseph: Now I summon from my deck, Dragon Chaser **(100/2000) **in attack mode!

(An unusual dragon was summoned.)

Raimundo: Er…don't you mean defence mode? It's where you place your monster side ways and…

Joseph: I know about defences, but you don't know about my monster. Look at his attack points, and compare it with my Deck Master.

Raimundo: What! That monster's a factor of any monster!

Joseph: Ahahahahaha! Yes, your monsters will be crushed before they will destroy my monster! Now assuming that you made your move last time, I summon Dragon Soul **(1300/200) **in attack mode!

(Another unusual monster came to play.)

Joseph: Now attack his life points directly!

(Both attacks hit and sent Raimundo's life points to 2600.)

Raimundo: Come on! I thought you were showing me something impressive!

Joseph: That ends my turn!

Raimundo: Now I activate Card of Sanctity! Which makes us draw till we have six cards!

(They drew.)

Raimundo: Yeah! Alright! Now I activate Ants in the Pants, to summon two Ant Tokens! (**100/100)**

Joseph: You fool! Have you forgotten about my Deck Master?

Raimundo: Not at all, because I activate Ring of the Nine Dragons! To turn one Ant Tokens to four, and dividing their attack by four!

(The monsters went down to 25, while the other ant was destroyed.)

Raimundo: I don't think my monster falls into your stupid category anymore.

Joseph: Their still weaklings!

Raimundo: Not now, but I sacrifice two Ant Tokens, to summon Sword Hunter **(2450/1700) **in attack mode!

(The Swordsman was summoned.)

Raimundo: And guess what? This monster doesn't fall into the category of 100, because of that 50 in my monster.

Joseph: What!

Andrea: I knew Joseph couldn't handle it.

Raimundo: Now attack Dragon Chaser!

(The Sword Hunter destroyed the Dragon and sent Joseph's life points to 850.)

Joseph: Now it's no more mister nice guy!

Raimundo: Bring it!

Joseph: Now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Kimiko: Rai! Get outta there!

Raimundo: I'll be fine!

(The Seal engulfed the two duelists and pushed Kimiko away.)

Joseph: Soon you will belong to my master! Now I activate Soul Truth! Which allows me to summon any high level monster in my hand! Which is Mad Spear Dragon **(2100/2000) **in attack mode!

(A huge Dragon came forth and roared at Raimundo. And its attack increased to 2600.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Hah! Jokes on him! Because I took down that Dragon chaser, my Sword Hunter got an extra 200 attack bonus, meaning he's 50 points weaker!

Joseph: And now I activate Dragon Treasure!

Raimundo: Not cool.

Joseph: It now increases to 2900! Now attack his Sword Hunter!

(The Dragon breathed a foul blast at Sword Hunter and destroyed it, bringing Raimundo's life points to 2550.)

Raimundo: Man! Well at least I get two more Ant Tokens!

(Two more added to the other two.)

Raimundo: And now, I activate Warrior Dai Grepher's Deck Master Ability! By paying 500 life points I can add any Dragon to my hand!

(Raimundo's life points fell to 2050, and Raimundo brought a card out of his deck.)

Raimundo: Which is my Tyrant Dragon! **(2900/2500) **

(Two ant Tokens vanished as Tyrant Dragon took the field.)

Raimundo: Now both our Dragon's are as strong as each other! But not for much longer! Activate Sun Chi Lantern!

(Joseph gaped.)

Joseph: A Shen Gong Wu card!

Raimundo: Compliments of Pegasus! Now my two Ant Tokens! Fuse with Tyrant Dragon to make him stronger!

(The remaining Ants merged with Tyrant Dragon and increased his attack to 3100. Kimiko smiled in joy.)

Raimundo: Now Tyrant Dragon! Attack Spear Dragon!

(The monster crumbled under Tyrant Dragon's attack.)

Raimundo: How do you like them apples? How 'bout you just let me and Kimiko go and we'll spare you losing.

(Then Joseph laughed hysterically.)

Joseph: You've fell into my trap, very easily! When Mad Spear Dragon is destroyed, it can summon as much Dragon monsters from my hand to the field! Which I summon three Underdog Dragons **(1200/1100)** and one Ordeal Dragon **(1300/1000)** each in defence mode!

Raimundo: Fine, I'll end my turn!

Joseph: Now you fool! I move my Deck Master to the field!

(Dragon overseer moved to the field with the other Dragons.)

Joseph: And now I activate Polymerization!

Raimundo: Huh?

Joseph: Now you fool! I fuse my five powerful dragons to form…

(The five dragons merged into one, which turned out to be a dragon with five heads, one a Sea-Serpent head, a flaming head, a thunder head, a mechanical head and a dark head.)

Joseph: The Five God Dragon!!! **(5000/5000)**

Raimundo: It's huge!!

Joseph: Unfortunately for me, my monster's not affected by the Seal of Orichalcos, but it will take a massive chunk from your life points!

Raimundo: No! Tyrant Dragon!

Joseph: Five God Dragon! Obliterate that worthless Dragon with Five-Way Blast!

(All the Dragon heads fired a blast at the not so powerful Tyrant Dragon, and the blasts continued onto Raimundo, firing all five blasts at him.)

Joseph: Let's see you survive this one!

(The blasts hit him; the blast was so powerful that it blew him back onto the Seal wall knocking him out.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

(She tried to help but two reasons stopped her, which was her hands and feet were tied up so she was useless and the Seal was impenetrable anyway. But Raimundo still got up.)

Joseph: What! You should be dead!

Raimundo: I told you, I'm a Shoku Warrior! I might be tired out from the blast, but I'll still keep fighting!

(Raimundo's life points fell to 150.)

Joseph: Very well! Your only prolonging your defeat, because let me tell you a secret, all attributes from monsters can't attack this mighty dragon, only Light monsters!

Raimundo: What! So even if I do get a stronger monster, he won't attack?

Joseph: Correct! This monster was designed to be the ultimate killing machine.

Raimundo's thoughts: Man! I'm seriously hurt, I got no more life points to get Critius, I have barely Light monsters, except Critius, and I hardly got a good hand to make a come-back! What do I do?

(He drew.)

Raimundo: Well that can always work. Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords rained all over the Dragon.)

Joseph: Ahahaaha! Don't be a fool, in three short turns; my Dragon will rip you to shreds!

Raimundo: Alright, Rai! Time to put that over-sized dragon where he belongs!

(He drew a Polymerization.)

Raimundo: Okay…not so good. I'll end my turn!

Joseph: I'll end my turn. Two down, one to go!

(He drew Critius.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Excellent! All I need now is a trap card!

Raimundo: I'll end my turn!

Joseph: I'll end my turn.

(Raimundo drew Chosen One.)

Raimundo: Man! I end my turn!

Joseph: Now as I end my turn! Your Swords are gone, and judging by that look on your face, you got nothing to beat my Dragon!

Raimundo's thoughts: Okay, this is it, Rai. You can do it. Kimiko's counting on yah, heck even I'm counting on myself, if I lose I got no defences for Kimiko and I'll be sealed. This HAS to be the card I'm looking for!

(He drew and drew a smile.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and summon Critius!

Joseph: What!

(The almighty dragon rose.)

Raimundo: With Critius out, he can fuse with trap cards to make powerful monster cards, and my face-down card is…Magic Cylinder! Now fuse together to form…Repel Cylinder Dragon! **(2400/2200)**

Joseph: Ahahahaha! You're still no match for me.

Raimundo: Okay. I'm defeated I'm sorry, Kimiko. I let you down.

(And Kimiko noticed Raimundo winked at her.)

Joseph: Fine! I'll put you out of your pathetic misery! Five God Dragon attack!!!

Chase: No, stop you fool!

(But too late, the Dragon was making its attack.)

Raimundo: Hehehe! Now counter-attack!

(The blasts hit the Cylinder so hard that Raimundo too fell back.)

Joseph: What's happening!

Raimundo: …Your Dragon's attack…is being reflected back at it!

Joseph: What!

(The blasts re-emerged from the cylinder and struck the Dragon as it was destroyed.)

Raimundo: But at that cost, my Dragon must be destroyed.

(The Repel Cylinder Dragon crumbled as well.)

Joseph: I'll end my turn!

Ken: Ha! He had it made in the shade, but he was too stupid to realise his Dragon's effect!

Andrea: And it'll cost him the duel!

Raimundo: Alright! This has to be a monster strong enough to wipe out the rest of his life points, otherwise I'm gonna die of exhaustion.

(He drew Crimson Sentry.)

Raimundo: Excellent! I summon Crimson Sentry **(1500/1200) **in attack mode!

Joseph: No!!!

Raimundo: Now attack his life points directly!

(The Warrior did so, dropping his life points to 0.)

Joseph: No!! You insect, you insignificant insect!

(The Seal engulfed him and he was sealed.)

Raimundo: (Falling to his knees.) Whew, it's done!

Chase: Not quite!

Raimundo: Huh? You said me and Kimiko would go free if I won.

Chase: True, but you never distinguished how you'll be freed, in your own way, or in your grave!

(He fired a Heylin Blast at the other side of the bridge, it didn't fully destroy it, but the bridge was starting to collapse.)

Raimundo: Man! I'm too tired to fly!

Chase: Goodbye!

(Chase, Ken, Andrea and the unconscious Joseph all turned into purple vapour and blew against the wind.)

Raimundo: All I can do is free Kimiko!

(He wearily crawled to Kimiko, trying to keep his balance, and untied her.)

Kimiko: Thanks! Now come on!

Raimundo: No, I think I'll stay here.

Kimiko: Rai, there's no time! Come on!

Raimundo: You go ahead, I'll slow you down.

Kimiko: Tough luck!

(She started to drag him across the bridge, but it was no good, he was too heavy and the other end was too far.)

Kimiko: Come on! We're not gonna make it!

Raimundo: Go ahead without me! Save yourself!

Kimiko: I'm not leaving without you!

(Then the bridge collapsed, but they heard a voice.)

Voice: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(It was Omi and the others.)

Clay: Always leaving us behind, partner!

Kimiko: Hurry. Raimundo's hurt, we need to get him up!

Omi: Situation unravelled.

Yugi: Problem solved!

Omi: Shimo Staff!

(He extended it to reach Kimiko, then the ice holding the bridge together collapsed, while Kimiko was trying to hold onto Raimundo and climb up. But Omi was slipping.)

Omi: Hurry, I am slipping!

(The others held onto Omi and then Kimiko was starting to slip.)

Raimundo: I'm telling you! Leave me behind! There's no hope for me!

Kimiko: You're our leader, Rai. Besides, it's time to pay back all the times you saved …me!

(She tried to climb up, but she slipped even further.)

Joey: Come on, you can make it!

(But then Kimiko slid all the way down to the bottom of the pole.)

Yugi: Hold on!

Joey: Can't yah just send me down there?

Omi: We can't, if we even move, I will fall!

(Then Kimiko was starting to lose her grip.)

Raimundo: There's still time! Hurry, go on!

Kimiko: no chance, Rai. If we go down, we go down together!

(And then finally, Kimiko lost her grip and both of them were falling into the dark abyss.)

Omi: No!!!!

(Raimundo and Kimiko fell into the darkness below.)

Omi: …No… this cannot be…

Clay: Why I'll be a dead meat in a vulture infested desert.

Yugi: Raimundo…Kimiko.

Kaiba: Hmph, well that's two people off our backs, maybe now I can get a little leg-room.

Joey: Your stupid pride is better than Rai and Kimiko!! You rotten sleezball!

Omi: Kimiko!!!! Raimundo!!!!


	14. The Burden of Sorrow

**The Burden of Sorrow**

(The Warriors and duelists continued to watch the abyss that Raimundo and Kimiko fell into.)

Yugi: We need to hurry. I know the loss of Raimundo and Kimiko is deeply painful, but we need to make sure their sacrifice wasn't in vain.

Clay: The partner's right, Omi. Even I don't like it, but we need to beat the other seven Mages.

Omi: Then I shall Duel the next one we see, and get my revenge on all of them!

Yugi: You need to calm down, that's what Chase wants you to feel. Anger, hate and rage. So he can make you his pawn.

Omi: Very well.

Joey: So where to now?

Kaiba: We never smashed that sphere on the mountain, let's go back and finish the job.

Yugi: Then we'll be transported to the next Mage, brilliant thinking.

(They took the Silver Manta Ray back to the Shrine and where the Mountain Mage was still unconscious.)

Clay: Alright, partners. Let's get outta here.

(Clay searched the Mage's pockets, but found no spheres.)

Clay: It's gone! The Sphere it's gone!

Joey: You're kidding me!

Tristan: So what now? We can't get to the next Mage without that Sphere.

Kaiba: Someone must have pinched it while we were after fly-boy.

Omi: No. You're saying Stephanie took the Sphere?

Kaiba: That's exactly my point, runt. If we're ever going to take down that freak, your personal feelings have to step aside!

Yugi: Kaiba. The two of them are best friends; even I had difficulty facing Joey when he was in the same position.

Kaiba: Listen, if that little twerp just finished off that traitor in the first place, we'd be ripping that heartless soul of Chase's!

Yugi: The Dark Magician Girl said he was too strong for us to handle…

Tea: Stop it! Both of you!

(The two stopped arguing.)

Tea: If Raimundo were here, he'd be trying to figure a way out of this. But he's not, and this is what you're doing instead; bickering like a pair of 2-year olds!

Clay: Reckon the little lady's got a point.

Kaiba: Fine. We'll discuss this later, Yugi. But for now, we got Mages to fry!

(The Warriors and Duelists began to think hard, to find the next Mage.)

Clay: We had a Wu that could track down Mages in a heartbeat.

Joey: And what happened to it?

Clay: Lost it.

Joey: Man!!!

Clay: Hey, where's the little partner?

Yugi: Omi? I don't know. Where is he?

(They found him outside in the snow, looking very sad. Yugi joined him.)

Yugi: What's wrong, Omi?

Omi: Kaiba was correct, my love for Stephanie and my compassion…led us down this path. And because of my weakness, Raimundo and Kimiko are gone.

Yugi: You shouldn't think that. You did the right thing in sparing Stephanie's life. And we also found out why Stephanie was doing it, if you defeated her.

Omi: There must be a plan to seek the next Mage!

Yugi: Who knows? We're kinda stuck.


	15. Alive?

**Alive?**

(Raimundo and Kimiko fell down the endless abyss. It seemed like forever before they fell on something soft and dirty looking. It appeared to be mud. Then the both of them fainted. Then Raimundo was woken up by a bird's singing.)

Raimundo: Hey keep it down! Wha'? Whoa!

(Raimundo wasn't in the muddy field, but inside a small, cosy house. Then a man in what looked like steel-clad armour approached him.)

Raimundo: Yikes! What d'ya want?

Man: Oh-hoho. I am not here to cause you two trouble. You two were lucky to survive that fall.

Raimundo: Oh, my head. So, details. Who are yah? Who do you work for? Where's my friend?

Man: Hm, I am Lagreno, knight of Atlantis, at your service. I serve the people against the Orichalcos, and your friend is right beside you.

(Raimundo looked down to see Kimiko sleeping softly.)

Raimundo: You say you're against the Orichalcos?

Lagreno: Correct. I was down here for 10,000 years.

Raimundo: But…you aren't even old. You should be 100 times older than Master Fung.

Legreno: I can't put my finger on it, but I cannot age.

Raimundo: Well, how have you been surviving? No food, no water, bored out of your mind.

Lagreno: Oh no, I have a vegetable crop outside, that grows fresh vegetables once a day. Water? There's a fresh stream that never pollutes, and entertainment? I have Lorrus.

Raimundo: Lorrus?

(A small hummingbird swooped down from Lagreno's ceiling and landed on his shoulder.)

Lagreno: He has been my trusted companion since the day I became a knight of Atlantis.

(The bird gave a little chirp.)

Lagreno: Now what about you? How have you come down here? Along with your friend?

Raimundo: Oh, I'm Raimundo. My friend is Kimiko. We're Xiaolin Warriors, who're trying to beat the Orichalcos.

Lagreno: Then any enemy of the Orichalcos is a friend of mine.

(He gave a little smile. Then Kimiko began to wake up.)

Kimiko: Oh, Rai? Where are we?

Lagreno: Well, house in the bottom of the abyss, in…

Kimiko: Wait, who are you?

Raimundo: This is Lagreno. He's also fighting the Orichalcos … in the bottom of this hole.

Lagreno: I could be fighting them, but I forgot an important factor blocking me.

Kimiko: Which is?

Lagreno: I don't know. But you can't fight the Orichalcos in the state your in.

Raimundo: State?

(Raimundo looked at his clothes, they were covered in mud, and so was Kimiko's.)

Kimiko: Ugh, man! These are my good clothes!

Lagreno: Don't worry, there's a stream that you can wash in.

Raimundo: Yeah, but we don't wanna get it all dirty, Y'know?

Lagreno: Ho,ho,ho. Don't worry, Raimundo. This stream is immune to dirt, a single drop of dirt will be vanquished by its serenity.

Kimiko: Wow, come on then, Rai.

(Kimiko took Raimundo by his dirty sleeve and dragged him to the stream. She took off her cold and dirty clothes and started to wash them off.)

Raimundo: Hey, let's put this stream to the test.

(He pulled out of his pocket a stink-bomb.)

Kimiko: Rai, no!

(He threw it in, and despite the reeking smell, the water wasn't polluted.)

Raimundo: Wow.

(Raimundo and Kimiko continued to wash their clothes. Kimiko had her vest and shorts on, which weren't dirty, and Raimundo had his boxers.)

Raimundo: Hey, Kimiko?

Kimiko: Yeah, Rai?

Raimundo: Thanks.

Kimiko: Thanks?

Raimundo: For not giving up on me at the bridge. That Five God Dragon's attack did a number on me, and my Wind powers couldn't get us out. So I'm sorry for being a burden.

Kimiko: It's okay. After all you saved me from Ken and his men, if you didn't save me, I'd be fighting against you.

Raimundo: True.

(Then Raimundo jumped into the stream and floated up in the water.)

Raimundo: Wonder if the others are okay.

Kimiko: Hey, knowing Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Clay and Omi, they'd be fine. Especially with the three God Cards and the other Legendary Dragons.

Raimundo: Once we get stocked up, we'll catch up with them.

(Then Lagreno joined them, with a few plates of vegetables.)

Lagreno: Are yah hungry?

Kimiko: Oh, very. Thanks.

(Kimiko took a bite out of a carrot, while Raimundo dried himself up and ate a bit of lettuce. Then Lagreno took Raimundo's Duel Disk and examined it with curiosity.)

Lagreno: What's this strange device?

Raimundo: Oh. That's just my Duel Disk, it's how we fight the Orichalcos.

Lagreno: Very interesting.

(Two hours later, Raimundo and Kimiko were ready to leave.)

Raimundo: Okay, Lagreno. Time to kick some Orichalcos butt!

Lagreno: Alright. It was my pleasure to meet you Raimundo.

(He shook his hand.)

Lagreno: Now, defeat the Orichalcos!

(Raimundo lifted Kimiko onto his arms.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He flew up for about five seconds before colliding with something very hard, and falling back to Lagreno's feet.)

Kimiko: Rai, you alright?

Raimundo: Ouch.

Lagreno: That was the important factor!

Kimiko: What is?

Lagreno: This place is actually used to keep those of great evil out of the world.

Raimundo: But… we're not evil.

Lagreno: The ancient barrier doesn't know that.

Kimiko: Then how do we convince it?

Lagreno: We don't. This was supposed to be a full proof protection for the world. Now it looks like it will be its destroyer.

Raimundo: Arrggggghhhh!

(He flew up next to the barrier and tried to punch it, but the barrier was too hard, and his knuckle started to bleed.)

Raimundo: Ouch.

(Kimiko started to treat the wounded hand.)

Kimiko: What now, Rai?

Raimundo: I don't know. The Golden Tiger Claws would sure be handy.

Kimiko: But judging by that remark, I'd say you don't have it.

Raimundo: The only Wu I got is the Sword of the Storm, Mantis Flip Coin and Orb of Tornami.

Kimiko: Wait, what're you doing with the Orb? Omi doesn't look away from it.

Raimundo: Well, it's right here.

(He pulled out the Orb, but it wasn't the Orb. But the Sphere, in which the Mage carry. (He was the one who took the Sphere in the previous chapter.))

Kimiko: Rai, please tell me that's what I think t is.

Raimundo: Oh yeah.

(Going into a flashback scene.)

Narrator Raimundo: When Joey beat that Mage, I took the liberty of smashing the Sphere. And before I was gonna smash it, you got kidnapped. So I took the Sphere, so I could smash it when I rescue you.

(Going out of flashback scene. Then Kimiko hugged him.)

Kimiko: Rai, you're brilliant!

(Then Lagreno joined them again. And he noticed the Sphere.)

Lagreno: Ah, those are the Defence Spheres. It was an ancient defence mechanism of Atlantis.

Raimundo: Yeah, but now it's being used for Chase.

Kimiko: And it's our only escape route. So wanna come with us?

Lagreno: My place is here. I have done all I can to fight the Orichalcos, now it is your turn.

Raimundo: Thanks, dude. For the hospitality.

Lagreno: My pleasure Raimundo.

Raimundo: Yah ready?

Kimiko: Ready as I'll ever be.

(Raimundo then smashed the sphere, and both of them vanished.)

Lagreno: Good luck.

(Meanwhile at the Mountain Temple.)

Omi: Hm.

Joey: Something wrong, little guy?

Omi: I feel an uncertain urge.

Yugi: Wait, I feel it too.

(Then everyone in that room vanished too. Then Raimundo and Kimiko reappeared in a city.)

Kimiko: Great a city. How're we meant to find the others and the Mage at the same time?

Raimundo: Well come on. Omi could be losing his soul for all we care.

(They ran up round the corner of a street, to see a duel going on, not just any duel, but an Orichalcos duel. A Mage was inside it, along with another duelist unknown to Raimundo.)

Mage: Now attack, Robot Serpent!

(A mechanical serpent attacked the duelist and sent his life points to 0.)

Duelist: No!

Mage: Ahahahahaha! You'll make a valuable addition to my collection!

(The Seal engulfed the Duelist and collapsed.)

Mage: (to the crowd.) Who else wants some!

(The crowd backed away.)

Kimiko: I'll have some!

(The crowd looked at Kimiko like she was insane.)

Mage: Ahahahahaha! You dare challenge me, the Mechanical Mage to a duel?

Kimiko: That's right!

Raimundo: Kimiko, please be careful.

Mage: Very soon, foolish girl, your soul will be Master Chase's! Ahahahahahahaa!


	16. Kimiko Vs Mechanical Mage

**Kimiko Vs Mechanical Mage**

(Omi and the others arrived at a different section of the city than Raimundo and Kimiko.)

Yugi: Someone must have smashed the sphere. But whoever took it must be the one who smashed it.

Omi: Does this prove your point that Stephanie is good, Kaiba?

Kaiba: Hmph, I wouldn't bet my fortune on the traitor smashing the sphere.

Joey: Why's that?

Kaiba: Because my Duel Disk locator is telling me there are two people who shouldn't be here, but are.

Clay: Mind putting that in English, partner?

Kaiba: Follow me, and you'll see what I mean.

(The confused gang followed Kaiba.)

Mokuba: Seto? Who are the two people?

Kaiba: Time will tell little brother. Time will tell.

(Meanwhile, Kimiko activated her Duel Disk and the Mage prepared his.)

Both: It's time to duel!

Kimiko: Let's see. I'll pick Dunames Dark Witch! **(1800/1050)**

Mage: Interesting! I'll use that monster you got a sneak preview of, Robot Serpent! **(1900/1800)**

Kimiko: Me to go! I summon Dancing Fairy **(1700/1000) **in attack mode!

(The fairy was summoned.)

Kimiko: And thanks to Dunames' Deck Master Ability, my fairies can power up by 500 points!

(The Fairy increased to 2200.)

Kimiko: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Mage: Satisfactory! I summon Man-made Cannon! **(300/100)**

(A small cannon was summoned.)

Kimiko: Er… Am I meant to be scared?

Mage: You will be! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

(The crowd were muttering to themselves.)

Raimundo: Be careful! That monster may be puny, but I'm sure it's gonna be a pain later on!

Kimiko: Read yah! I summon Mystical Elf **(800/2000) **in defence mode!

(The elf was summoned with an additional 500 defence points making 2500.)

Kimiko: Now attack Dancing Fairy!

Mage: Activate Re-calibration!

Kimiko: A trap!

Mage: Now your attacks are aimed at another monster, which is of course, your Mystical Elf!

(The Dancing Fairy attacked the Mystical Elf, but it wasn't destroyed, but Kimiko's life points fell to 3700.)

Kimiko: Man!

Mage: I take it that's your done finished?

(Kimiko didn't answer.)

Mage: Very well! Now I activate Electro-Modification!

Kimiko: Electra-what?

Mage: Electro-Modification stays on the field for four turns, and each turn that passes, it evolves my Man-Made Cannon into the next level!

(Electricity blasted the Cannon, and then it transformed into a soldier fused with a cannon.)

Mage: Meet Coal-Cannon Soldier! **(2300/2100)**

Kimiko: And next turn he evolves into something else?

Mage: That's right! And for every transformation, his attack increases phenomenally! Now attack!

Kimiko: Activate Negate Attack! Your attacks stopped now!

(The Soldier stopped the attack.)

Mage: Very well! I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko's thoughts: I have to make sure I don't run into any more of his traps. He could bring the Seal up any turn.

Kimiko: Now I sacrifice Mystical Elf, to summon Dark Magician Girl! **(2000/1700)**

(The Magician was summoned.)

Kimiko: Now I activate United We Stand! To increase my Dark Magician Girl's attack power by 800 points for every monster on my field!

(Dark Magician Girl increased to 3600.)

Kimiko: Now attack!

Mage: Activate Trap Robber!

Kimiko: What's that?

Mage: At the cost of 500 of my own life points, I can steal one of your trap cards and use it against you.

(The Mage's life points fell to 3500. Then he saw the traps in Kimiko's deck. Which were Reinforcements, Rope of Life, Magic Jammer and Reverse Trap.)

Mage: I'll take the Reverse Trap! I think it'll leave quite a dent!

Kimiko: No! Not that card!

(He used it, now the Dark Magician Girl's attack reduced to 400.)

Mage: Now attack!

(The Cannon obliterated the Magician and sent he life points to 1800.)

Mage: Had enough?

Kimiko: Never! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Mage: That's pathetic, I already seen all your trap cards, and their all useless! Now Electro-Modification! Upgrade Coal-Cannon Soldier!

(Lightning struck the Soldier, and it now looked like a cyborg with a cannon sticking out its hand.)

Mage: It is now Electro-Cannon Soldier! **(2800/2400)**

Kimiko: Oh boy.

Mage: And now, I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Kimiko: Oh no!

(The Seal engulfed the two, and appeared on the Mage's forehead.)

Mage: Now, my dear, my Monster increases to 500 points!

(The Cyborg increased to 3300.)

Mage: Now attack!

(The Soldier blasted the Fairy away and sent her life points to 800.)

Kimiko: I can't hold on much longer!

Mage: I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: Come on, Kimiko! Get in the game!

(Kimiko drew.)

Kimiko: Aha! Now I activate Turtle Oath!

Mage: What's that?

Kimiko: Now I sacrifice my Wingweaver and my Petit Angel from my hand, I can summon Crab Turtle! **(2550/2500)**

Mage: That pathetic monster is nothing compared to my ultimate machine!

Kimiko: Not now! But I activate Old Magic Renewal!

Mage: Another Magic Card?

Kimiko: Yes! It can help me retrieve one magic card that was lost less than two turns ago. Think of any magic cards I have in mind?

Mage: Not United We Stand!

Kimiko: Yes United We Stand! He may increase by 800 points, but he's still strong enough to send your soldier to the scrap heap!

(Crab Turtle increased to 3350.)

Kimiko: Now end it Crab Turtle!

(The Crab slashed the robot and finally sent it to the graveyard as the Mage's life points fell to 3450. Then the crowd around them gasped in surprise.)

Kimiko: Had enough?

Mage: I've only just begun the fight!

(He drew.)

Mage: Hehehehe! Now I activate Magic Robber!

Kimiko: Stealing more of my cards?

Mage: Only this time, it's magic cards!

(The Mage's life points fell to 2950, and he seen the mass pile of Kimiko's magic cards.)

Mage: I think I'll steal…Monster Reborn!

Kimiko: No!!!

Mage: Ahahahaha! Remember Electro-Cannon Soldier? He's back with a vengeance!

(The Soldier was summoned.)

Mage: And now, go Electro-Modification!

(The Cyborg was transforming yet again, this time a perfect cyborg that looked like a human skeleton came forth.)

Mage: Meet the final transformation of my monsters! Cyber-Cannon Soldier! **(3500/3000)**

Kimiko: And his attack points increase again!

Mage: To 4000!

(The Cyborg increased to 4000.)

Mage: Now attack!

(The Cyborg attacked and sent Kimiko's life points to 150.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!!!

(Kimiko was on her knees.)

Kimiko: No. I've failed. There's no way I can comeback after that assault!

(Then behind her, came a voice, other than Raimundo's.)

Voice: This isn't the Kimiko who won third place in Battle City if she's giving up!

(She turned around to see the others had found them, and the Pharaoh was speaking.)

Kimiko: Guys!

Pharaoh: Listen, Kimiko. I know we've got a lot to catch up on, but you need to defeat this Mage to save your soul.

Kimiko: But I used all my good cards, I don't have a card in my deck that can stop that thing!

Pharaoh: Believe in the heart of the cards, Kimiko.

Kimiko: I only hope it works.

(She drew.)

Kimiko: I activate Pot of Greed! To draw two cards! And my face-down card from earlier is Greed from Heart! If I activate this card, I get to draw an extra two cards from my deck, but I have to skip my next two draws.

Mage: Don't be a fool!

Kimiko: I'm not the fool! This duel's over either way!

(She drew the four cards. Which were: Legendary Knight of Courage, Emergency Rescue Party, Polymerization and Gift of the Grave. Kimiko could feel her body tingle.)

Kimiko: I activate Emergency Rescue Party! This allows me to summon any monster in my hand, but is destroyed next turn! Which is Legendary Knight of Courage! **(3000/3000)**

(The Knight was summoned.)

Kimiko: And now I activate Gift of the Grave! This card only works if a monster's attack power was decreased in the duel.

Mage: Your Dark Magician Girl had her attack decreased!

Kimiko: That's right! And how much points did she decrease by?

Mage: 3200!

Kimiko: Gift of the Grave allows me to transfer the total attack points lost onto any monster on the field! But it does cost me half of my life points!

(Kimiko's life points fell to 75, and Legendary Knight of Courage increased to 6200.)

Kimiko: This is it! Knight! Attack his Cyber-Cannon Soldier!

(The Knight slashed the Soldier and it was destroyed and the Mage's life points fell to 1150.)

Kimiko: Your best monster has been destroyed!

Joey: Whooo! Yah got 'im on the ropes!

Mage: Noooooo! How can I let this happen! I am an elite! Mocked by a child! And not just a child! A girl child!

Kimiko: I'll show you girl child! I place a monster face-down and en my turn!

(The Knight was gone.)

Mage: I can still make a come back! Hehehehe! Move Robot Serpent to the field!

(The Serpent moved to the field and increased to 2400.)

Mage: Now attack the face-down card!

(The Face-down card was in fact the Magician of Faith. (**300/400)**)

Mage: No! Not that card!

Kimiko: I see you're familiar with it? Then you know that I can take any card from my graveyard and put it back in my hand? And I'll think I'll use my own card you used a few turns ago. Monster Reborn!

(She took the card from her graveyard.)

Kimiko: Now go! Monster Reborn! Summon back to the field for one more assault! Cyber Cannon Soldier!

(The monster was summoned.)

Mage: No! If my monster is destroyed I lose!

Kimiko: That's the point! Cyber Cannon Soldier! Attack Robot Serpent!

(The robot blasted the Serpent away and sent his life points to 0.)

Kimiko: It's over Mage! You lost!

Mage: No!!!

(The crowd cheered and chanted: "Kimiko! Kimiko! Kimiko!" then the seal engulfed the Mage and he was sealed.)

Kimiko: Good riddance!

(Then Omi jumped on Kimiko and hugged her.)

Omi: I had thought you had died!

Kimiko: Yeah, we got lucky and survived.

Clay: Then YOU were the buckaroos who iced the Sphere.

Raimundo: Er… it's called Defence Spheres.

Clay: How in tar nation do you know?

Raimundo and Kimiko: Long story.

(Kimiko grabbed the Sphere from the Mage and sat at a park bench explaining their chronicles with Lagreno.)

Pharaoh: Very smart using the Sphere to escape. And you say you encountered a knight of Atlantis?

Raimundo: Yeah, whatever that means.

Pharaoh: The Dragon you possess is a knight of Atlantis.

Raimundo: What Dragon? I only got three. Wait … Critius?

Pharaoh: Exactly.

Raimundo: You mentioned something about these Dragons being knights. What does that mean?

Pharaoh: These Dragons are actually Knights of unimaginable strength. To wield one would be a hard task to defeat them.

Joey: Yeah, my Hermos helped Yug save the world.

Tea: Milk it in!

Kimiko: So, yah wanna smash open this Sphere so we can get the next Mage?

Pharaoh: Very well! Let's go!

(Kimiko smashed open the Sphere and they were transported to a long meadow.)

Pharaoh: The Mage can't run and hide here. Let's find him, quickly!


	17. Double Trouble

**Double Trouble**

(The re-united gang walked all over the wide meadow, until they could see a man in the distance, standing in front of a lone tree.)

Raimundo: That's him all right.

(They raced towards him, and it certainly was a Mage.)

Kaiba: Alright, Mage! We got you cornered like a rat! So hand over the Sphere and we might spare your miserable life!

Mage: Heheehehe! On the contrary. I have YOU cornered!

(Then another Mage came behind them.)

Yugi: Two of them!

Raimundo: Alright! A Double Duel!

Omi: The only question remains, you should fight?

Yugi: I'll fight one. You decide amongst yourselves who plays.

Omi: How about we draw icicles?

(He made twelve small icicles.)

Tea: That won't work, because you already know the longest one.

Omi: I was hoping you would not guess.

Raimundo: I got an idea. Clay, give me a rock blindfold.

Clay: What for?

Raimundo: Just do it.

Clay: Alright. Wudai Crater Earth!

(A slap of grass rapped around Raimundo's eyes.)

Raimundo: Okay, gather in a circle around me.

(They all crowded around Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He pointed to the crowd and started to spin extremely fast. Then slowed down and pointed to Mai.)

Mai: Hm, that was unexpected.

(Yugi turned into the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Mai, it will be a pleasure to duel beside you.

Joey: Be careful, Mai. These two look strong.

Mai: Strong maybe, but not strong enough.

Mage 1: Then let us duel!

(All four of them activated their Duel Disks.)

Mage 1: I choose Meadow Runner **(1400/900) **to become my Deck Master!

Mage: Mines will be Meadow Warrior! **(1600/1400)**

Mai: And I choose Harpy Lady! **(1300/1400)**

Pharaoh: And I choose Buster Blader! **(2600/2300)**

(The four monsters were summoned.)

Mage 1: I shall go first, then Yugi, then my fellow companion, then Miss Mai. So I summon Meadow Grappler **(1700/1500) **in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Mage 1: I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: My move! And I summon Big Shield Gardna **(100/2600) **in defence mode! And place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Mage 2: Me next! I too summon a Meadow Grappler in attack mode!

Mage 1: And I activate my face-down card: Aqua Chorus!

Mage 2: Now for each monster that have the same name increase by 500 points!

(The two monsters increased to 2200.)

Pharaoh: My Big Shield Gardna is still to strong for your powered monsters!

Mage 2: Grappler! Attack Big Shield Gardna!

(The monster did so, and dropped the Mage to 3600 life points.)

Raimundo: What's the big idea?

Omi: What was the reason for that pointless attack?

Mage 1: Didn't you know? Once your monster's been attacked, he goes into attack position!

Pharaoh: Oh no! He's right!

Kimiko: He's setting the other Mage up to attack Yugi's monster!

Joey: And when that happens, he'll lose a chunk of life points!

Pharaoh: Mai, if you have a card that can help, please use it.

(She drew.)

Mai: I activate Block Attack! To switch Big Shield Gardna back into defence!

All: Whew!

Joey: Nice move, Mai!

Mai: Now I summon Harpy Lady! Oh, and your Aqua Chorus applies to it as well!

(Harpy Lady increased to 1800.)

Mai: Now I place one card face-down and end my turn!

Mage 1: You may have been able to stop our plan, but you will still fall! I summon Metroganger **(1800/1200)** in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Mage 1: Now attack Harpy Lady!

Mai: So predictable! I activate Mirror Wall! To half your monsters attack!

(The monster collided with the wall and was decreased to 1100.)

Mai: Harpy Lady! Give that Grappler a make-over!

(The Harpy slashed the Grappler and dropped the Mage to 3300.)

Pharaoh: Not only has my partner obliterated your monster, your friend's monster will decrease as well!

Mage 2: No!

Mage 1: It is not over yet, friend! I place a card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: I'll go, by activating Safety Guard! This barrier protects me and Mai from trap card life point deductions! So Mirror Wall can stay on the field without Mai paying any of her life points!

Mai: Great move, Yugi.

Pharaoh: And that's not all! I sacrifice Big Shield Gardna, to summon Berfomet! **(1400/1800)** And his special ability allows me to automatically summon Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts! **(1500/1200) **And now, I activate Polymerization! To fuse these two monsters together, to form: Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast! **(2100/1800)** Now attack the second Grappler!

(The beast attacked the monster and sent the Mage's life points to 3200.)

Mai: Call me crazy, but this is too easy!

Mage 2: Now it's my move! And now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

(The Seal engulfed the four duelists and appeared on both Mage's heads.)

Tea: Yugi! Be careful!

Clay: Those God Cards'll be mighty helpful, partner!

Mage 2: And now our monsters are powered up! And now I summon another Metroganger in attack mode! And guess what? Thanks to my friend's monster, it'll power up to 2800!

(Both monsters powered up to 2800.)

Pharaoh: No! Chimera!

Mai: Don't worry, Yugi. My Mirror Wall will stop them in their tracks!

Mage 2: That is why I activate Remove Trap! To destroy your Wall!

(The Wall was torn down.)

Mage 2: Now attack his Chimera!

Pharaoh: You forgot about my trap cards! Activate Magical Hats!

(Chimera and Harpy Lady were hidden under two hats and two more appeared beside it.)

Mai: Good call, Yugi!

Pharaoh: Now you must choose my target!

Mage 2: Very well! Metroganger, attack the one on the second right!

(The monster blasted the hat away, and another circle appeared from the hat.)

Pharaoh: You've just activated my Spellbinding Circle trap card! Now your monster can't attack, and it is powered down by 500 points!

(The monster fell to 2300.)

Mage 2: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: Mai! He's all yours!

Mai: Got it! I activate Cyber Shield on my Harpy Lady! To power her up by 500 points!

(Harpy Lady increased to 2300, the same as one of the Metreogangers.)

Mage 2: Your monster's still too weak to take down my monster!

Mai: That's why I'm activating my Rose Whip magic card, to increase her attack by a further 300 points!

(Harpy Lady increased to 2600.)

Mai: Harpy Lady! Attack the weakened Metroganger!

(The Harpy obliterated the monster and sent the Mage down to 2900.)

Pharaoh: And because of that attack! Your friend's other Metroganger loses its additional points from Aqua Chorus!

Mage 1: My monster may be powered down, but I can still take down your Chimera!

Mai: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Mage 1: Now it's my turn! And it's bye-bye Chimera!

(The monster was about to attack.)

Pharaoh: Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force!

(The monsters attack backfired to itself.)

Mage 1: No!

Pharaoh: With Mirror Force, it can destroy all your attack position monsters! Leaving you wide open for a direct attack!

Mage 1: Oh no!

Pharaoh: And now it's my move! And I activate Dark Magic Curtain! This card allows me to cut my life points in half!

(The Pharaoh's life points fell to 2000.)

Pharaoh: But at the same time, I can summon to the field: Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(The Magician was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Let's end this! Dark Magician! Attack the second Mage's life points directly!

Mage 2: Activate Negate Attack!

Pharaoh: So close, yet so far! I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Mage 2: Hehehe, you'll meet your end soon enough!

Pharaoh: I may be the one with the least life points, but I'm the one with the strongest monsters!

Mage 2: Not for long! I activate Gift of the Meadow!

Mai: Gift of the Meadow?

Mage 2: A ritual magic card, by sacrificing two Meadow Chanters **(1500/1400)** I can summon up the mighty Meadow Dragon! **(2800/2400)**

(A huge dragon came forth.)

Raimundo: Whoa!

(But the Seal powered it up to 3300.)

Pharaoh: Gr, Even my Buster Blader's powered up attack power cannot attack it.

Mage 2: Hehehe! Luckily, your monster will be spared, little Yugi! For now, I have Harpy's to fry!

Mai: (Gasp.)

Mage 2: Dragon! Obliterate that Harpy!

(The dragon blasted away the Harpy and sent Mai to 3300.)

Mage 2: That ends my turn!

Mai: My move! I activate Calling Bird! This allows me to automatically summon two Winged-Beasts monsters to the field, at the cost of removing from play five cards on the top of my deck! So I summon Faith Bird **(1500/1100) **and Skull Red Bird! **(1550/1200)**

(The two birds were summoned.)

Mage 2: Ahahahaha! Our dragon will turn those birds to turkeys.

Mai: Not now, I sacrifice both monsters, to summon Harpy's Pet Dragon **(2000/2500) **in defence mode!

(The Dragon was summoned.)

Mai: Two more cards in my hand can turn this duel around. I activate Monster Reborn, to summon up my Harpy Lady! And now I activate Elegant Egotist! To split one Harpy to three!

(Three Harpy Lady's were summoned.)

Mai: And thanks to four Harpy's my Dragon's defence power is 3700! Enough to defend against your dragon!

Mage 2: But your defence power plant is wide open!

Mai: That's why I switch my three Harpies to defence and end my turn!

Mage 1: Now it's my turn! And I'll use the powers of one of the dragon to attack one of your harpies!

(The dragon blasted one Harpy away, and sent the dragon to 3400 defence points.)

Mage 2: That ends my turn!

Pharaoh: My move! And I activate the magic card: Exchange! To switch one card from my partner's hand with mine!

(Mai and the Pharaoh looked at each others hands. The Pharaoh had Mystical Refpanel, Summoned Skull, Jack's Knight, Timaeus and De-Fusion. Mai had Birdface, Harpy's hunting Ground and Polymerization.)

Pharaoh: Yes! I'll take Polymerization!

Mai: Alright, I'll take Summoned Skull.

Pharaoh: Alright! I move my Buster Blader to the field!

Mage 1: don't be a fool, you have nothing!

Pharaoh: not now, but I activate Mai's Polymerization card! To fuse my Dark Magician and my Buster Blader, to form Dark Paladin! **(2900/2400)**

(The two were fused and made the Paladin.)

Pharaoh: And now he increases for ALL dragons in our graveyards or on the field! Mai's Pet Dragon and your Meadow Dragon! Give it a 1000 point boost!

(Dark Paladin increased to 3900.)

Mage 2: Oh no! No!

Pharaoh: Dark Paladin! Attack the Meadow Dragon!

(The Dragon was destroyed and sent second Mage to 2300.)

Mage 2: No! My ultimate monster!

Pharaoh: Tell me, Mage. Is it true one of your life points drop to zero, you both lose?

Mage 1: Don't patronise us, of course that's the case!

Pharaoh: Then so be it! I activate De-Fusion! To split my two monsters in half once more!

Mage 1: but then my partner's vulnerable to a direct attack!

Pharaoh: You should have destroyed my Dark Magician when you had the chance! Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!

(The Magician blasted away the second Mage and dropped his life points to 0.)

Mage 1: No, you imbecile! You idiot!

Mage 2: You were the one who wasted that attack on that worthless Harpy!

(The two were sealed and the two winners were released.)

Mai: Good move, Yugi.

Pharaoh: On the contrary, Mai. It was you and your Polymerization that helped give me the upper hand.

(Then Tea ran up to him and hugged him.)

Tea: That was a great duel!

Pharaoh: Thank you!

Omi: And we are two steps further in defeating Chase!

Raimundo: And that's six down and four to go!

Kaiba: Hmph! You honestly think you could've beaten them?

Pharaoh: Well as far as I see, me and Mai just did.

Kaiba: You know what I mean, Yugi! You had your Timaeus card in your hand; you could have easily swatted those flies in an instant!

Pharaoh: I understand that I had that card in my hand for a long time.

Clay: Well why in tar nation didn't yer use it, partner?

Pharaoh: I didn't want to waste its power on what Kaiba calls "flies". I intend to use it on higher members of Chase's army, and possibly Chase himself.

Kaiba: Hmph, you're a fool!

(He went over to the two Mage's, grabbed two Spheres and smashed them at the same time. And were transported to a new place, which was a huge canyon.)

Raimundo: Whoa! How're we meant to find a Mage in this place?

Joey: Well we gotta start somewhere. Maybe Rai can take the high places, 'n' we can take the low places.

Raimundo: Alright. Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(They began their search. Meanwhile at Chase's Lair, Stephanie was by herself.)

Stephanie: I can't take this anymore! I need to duel Omi, one last time!

(She left the room with her Duel disk and Deck ready for duelling Omi.)


	18. Omi's Dream

**Omi's Dream**

(It was now sunset in the canyon and still they didn't find any sign of any Mage, despite the fact that Raimundo was searching the skies.)

Raimundo: That's it; we've been searching for hours.

Joey: There must be some sign of at least one!

Mai: Well in the morning. A girl must have their beauty sleep!

Clay: Luckily, we still got the blankets from our camping trip.

Kaiba: Maybe the Mage is too scared of me. I don't blame him.

(The Warriors and duelists slept uncomfortably on the hard rocks. Omi was not sleepy at all, he was constantly thinking of Stephanie, like what Chase was doing to her and if she was okay or not. Until he eventually drifted off to sleep. Then he felt himself going into a dream, or maybe a nightmare, Omi couldn't tell. Then out of the distance, he could see Stephanie.)

Omi: Aaaah! It is Stephanie; I do not want to be sealed by the Orichalcos!

(Then Stephanie was right in front of him, in a split second. Fear was all over his body.)

Stephanie: Omi.

Omi: Please don't hurt me!

Stephanie: No, but I fear my dark side will. I came to warn you, Omi.

Omi: Warn me? But I thought you're fighting against me?

Stephanie: My dark side is fighting you. Chase brought out my dark side so that it will fight you. Now you must listen.

Omi: But how are you talking to me?

Stephanie: you can be surprised what you can do when you're a Shoku Warrior.

Omi: So what is your warning?

Stephanie: My evil self is coming for you. She too is searching the canyons for you.

Omi: She is the Mage?

Stephanie: Listen, she is brutally strong and you need to let Yugi fight her.

Omi: Yugi?

Stephanie: With two Egyptian God Cards and Timaeus, it will overwhelm her.

Omi: But what if she is sealed?

Stephanie: If I can fight back my dark side and get myself out in the open, ten if I lose, she will be sealed and not me.

Omi: I cannot allow Yugi to undo my mistake, I will fight her!

Stephanie: You can't, she's too strong.

Omi: I do not care if she is a million times stronger than me, I will find a way to defeat her. In order to save you.

(Stephanie hesitated a moment.)

Stephanie: Alright. But you must be careful, one slip, and Stephanie will take the first chance she gets in destroying you.

Omi: I will defeat her! For you.

Stephanie: Thank you, Omi.

(She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then Omi woke up with a jolt.)

Omi: I have to find the evil Stephanie!

(He packed his things and brought a few Shen Gong Wu.)

Omi: I do not know where you are you fiend! But for Stephanie I will search the entire world for Stephanie! Crouching Cougar!

(The Shen Gong Wu sized up and Omi rode off on into the night.)


	19. The Duel for Friendship

**The Duel for Friendship**

(Omi raced through the canyons in hope to find Stephanie. But it was mostly in vain.)

Omi: Where are you?

(Until finally, he could see a huge round pillar in the middle of a pit, and on top of the pillar, was Stephanie.)

Omi: I have at last found you!

(He jumped up to the very top.)

Stephanie: Ah, Omi! Long time no see! I was beginning to think that you weren't here at all!

Omi: Well I'm here! And I came to duel you!

Stephanie: And why would you want to duel me?

Omi: Because you have the good side of Stephanie trapped, and I shall not cease until she is released!

Stephanie: The Stephanie you know is gone! You're wasting your time searching for her!

Omi: I do not think so! If she was truly gone, she wouldn't have communed with me in my sleep.

(Stephanie gaped at him.)

Omi: I know the good side is still inside you! And by the look on your face, you agree!

Stephanie: Very well! If it's her you want so badly, then I'll make you a deal! Defeat me in a duel, and this body will belong to the good side!

Omi: And what would happen if I were to lose?

Stephanie: Then you will be sealed by the Orichalcos!

Omi: I agree to your terms! But only if you reveal your good self into the open!

Stephanie: Oh, as you wish!

(She concentrated for a moment, and a spirit form of Stephanie's good self appeared.)

G. Stephanie: Omi! Run away!

Omi: Not until you are free!

Stephanie: Then let's decide who is victorious in a duel!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!

(Meanwhile back at the camp, Raimundo had woken up.)

Raimundo: (Yawn.) Yo, Omi. These rocks are too hard, mind if yah freeze them to soften them up.

(Nobody answered.)

Raimundo: Hello! Earth to Omi!

(He leaned forwards and looked over his friends and seen no sign of Omi. But he found his blanket, in which a note lay.)

Raimundo: What's this?

(He picked up the note, which read:

_Dear companions,_

_This may not be the best time or situation, but I have received word of Stephanie's whereabouts, she is the Mage we are looking for, I will be duelling her alone. I will return to you with the Sphere ready to transport us. I cannot give you full details, but if I succeed, then Stephanie will be good once more. Wish me a million good lucks._

_Omi._

When Raimundo finished, he was horror struck. Until Kimiko woke up.)

Kimiko: What's up, Rai?

(He jolted towards her and gave her the note. She too was gob smacked.)

Kimiko: Omi's gonna duel Stephanie again?

Raimundo: And if that happens, you know what that means?

Kimiko: He'll have no chance!

(Eventually, Yugi awoke too.)

Yugi: Raimundo, Kimiko? What're you two up so late?

Raimundo: Er… nothing. We were just …er…

Kimiko: Going to the toilet.

Yugi: At the same time?

(This obviously made both of them blush.)

Raimundo: Alright we give in.

(He showed him the note too.)

Yugi: Omi's gonna duel Stephanie?

Kimiko: And we gotta be there for him!

Raimundo: Quickly, we'll take the Silver Manta Ray; we don't wanna start a fuss. So come on!

(They went behind a rock pillar and rode off towards Omi's direction. Meanwhile back at the duel.)

Stephanie: I will choose Grand Whale **(2200/2100) **as my Deck Master!

Omi: I will choose Legendary Knight of Wisdom! **(3200/3000)**

(The two monsters were summoned.)

Omi: I will not hold back on you no longer, Stephanie!

(The good Stephanie smiled.)

Omi: I shall begin! By summoning Preon the Mystic Knight **(1500/1000) **in defence mode! And place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Stephanie: Hmph! Too easy! I summon Great White **(1600/800) **in attack mode! Now attack!!!

(The monster took no thought to destroy the Mystic Knight.)

Omi: I feel your anger! You honestly want to defeat me?

Stephanie: Of course! I've waited a long time to humiliate you in battle!

Omi: Well your waiting has been in vain! My Mystic Knight's special ability is now in effect. Once it is destroyed, it can automatically summon its counterpart: Neo the Magic Swordsman** (1700/1000)** in attack mode!

(The Swordsman was summoned.)

Stephanie: Grrr! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: I now sacrifice my beloved Swordsman to summon Summoned Skull **(2500/1200) **in attack mode!

(The fiend was summoned with a flurry of lightning.)

Omi: Now attack!

(The fiend obliterated the shark and sent Stephanie's life points to 3100.)

Omi: You've lost a large amount of your life points! Give down now!

Stephanie: That's give up! 'Cus now I activate Spell of the Sea!

(Summoned Skull got electrocuted.)

Omi: What is happening?

Stephanie: Hahaha! Your Summoned Skull's attack is being subtracted by his defence!

(It's attack fell to 1300.)

Omi: I'll end my turn!

Stephanie: My move! And I summon Archfiend Serpent **(1400/1000) **in attack mode! And I also activate Power of Kaishin! This powers up my Serpent by 300 points, giving it 1700!

Omi: No!

Stephanie: Archfiend! Destroy Summoned Skull!

(The monster blown away the fiend and sent Omi's life points to 3600.)

Omi: Oh no!

Stephanie: That'll be it!

Omi: Alright! My move! And I summon Royal Magical Library **(0/2000) **in defence mode! And end my turn! There is no possibility of destroying my large defence! Hah-ha!

Stephanie: Spoke too soon! Because now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

(Omi and the good Stephanie gasped, and then the Seal took its place in the field and on her forehead.)

Stephanie: Ahahahhaha! You've met your doom, Omi! Because now my Archfiend increases in power!

(The monster powered up to 2200.)

Omi: Oh no!

Stephanie: Archfiend, obliterate that library!

(The library didn't stand a chance and was obliterated.)

Stephanie: That ends my turn!

Omi: (As he drew.) I'll place one card face-down in defence position and end my turn!

Stephanie: You're making this too easy! I summon another Archfiend Serpent! And now, both of them attack!

(But when one monster attacked, she discovered it was Cyber Jar **(900/900)**)

Stephanie: No! Not that card!

Omi: Oh yes! And now your monsters are destroyed! And at the same time, we need to draw five cards and summon any 4 star or lower monsters!

Stephanie: Hmph! Just my 7-Coloured Fish **(1800/800) **but he still powers to 2300!

Omi: Mystical Elf **(800/2000) **in defence mode! Ancient Elf **(1450/1200) **in defence mode! And least but certainly not last! Giant Soldier of Stone **(1300/2000) **in defence mode as well!

(All three monsters were summoned.)

Omi: There is no way to destroy my army of defensive monsters!

Stephanie: Grrr! I'll end my turn!

Omi: I thought you might! Now I sacrifice Giant Soldier of Stone and Ancient Elf, to summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(The magician was summoned.)

Omi: Now attack the 7 Coloured Fish!

(The Dark Magician blasted the fish away and sent Stephanie's life points to 2900.)

Omi: Hah-ha! You cannot defeat my ultimate monster!

Stephanie: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: Hm, I do not trust that face-down card; I wager it is the Water Offerings from the last time we duelled. Just to be on the side of safe. I sacrifice Mystical Elf to summon Legendary Fisherman! **(1850/1600)**

(The fisherman was summoned and the good Stephanie smiled.)

Omi: Now attack her life points directly!

Stephanie: Activate Turbulent Waters!

Omi: That's not Water Offerings!

Stephanie: No, but quite effective! It reflects your Fisherman's attack right at your Dark Magician, and since he's weaker than the Magician, he'll be destroyed! Ahahahaha!

(The Fisherman attacked the Magician but he was destroyed and sent Omi's life points to 2950.)

Omi: But I still have my Dark Magician! Now attack!

Stephanie: Now it's Water Offerings!

Omi: (Gasp.)

(The Dark Magician was bound by the same offering table.)

Omi: Oh no!

Stephanie: In four short turns, my Mythical Sea Dragon will rise!

Omi: I'll end my turn!

Stephanie: Ahahahaha! Now I think you're familiar with this one! I activate Fish Younglings!

Omi: Oh no! She is about to make an army of fishes!

(Ten eggs filled the entire field.)

Stephanie: Start counting off the turns, Omi! Because soon, your soul, your Legendary Knight and your pathetic girlfriend will all be mine! Ahahahahaha!

(Meanwhile the three arrived at the canyon which Omi and Stephanie were duelling.)

Kimiko: Oh no, she's activated the Seal!

Raimundo: Quick, hide.

Yugi: Why?

Raimundo: If Omi finds out we're here, he'll go nuts.

Kimiko: Point taken!

(They hid behind a ridge and watched the duel from there.)

Yugi: Omi's on the ropes.

Raimundo: And Stephanie's got that Water Offerings out again.

Kimiko: Come on, Omi.

(Back at the Duel.)

Omi: I summon Witch of the Black Forest **(1100/1200) **in defence mode and end my turn!

Stephanie: Hmph, pathetic! Three more turns and it's all over! But for now, I'll end my turn!

Omi: I summon Necrolancer the Timelord **(800/900) **in defence mode and end my turn!

Stephanie: Two more!

Omi: (He drew.) Yes! I now sacrifice both my monsters, to summon Sanga of the Thunder! **(2600/2100)**

(The monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: Omi might have a chance!

Omi: Sanga attack one of the fish eggs!

(Sanga destroyed one fish leaving nine.)

Omi: That will be all!

Stephanie: Next turn, it's all over!

Omi: Sanga! Destroy a second!

(The monster did so and left eight.)

Omi: I shall end my turn!

Stephanie: Now! Bye-bye Dark Magician and say hello Mythical Sea Dragon! **(2500/2100)**

Omi: My Sanga is still stronger!

Stephanie: Don't you ever pay attention? Go! Come on up fishes!

(Fishes took the field.)

Stephanie: Now, sacrifice yourselves and power up my ultimate monster!

(They did so and powered it up to 6500, and powered by the Orichalcos to a further 7000.)

Kimiko: 7000!

Stephanie: Now, attack his miserable Sanga!

Omi: Activate Waboku!

(The blasts disintegrated at the mystical barrier.)

Stephanie: It isn't over yet! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Omi: Don't you worry! I have a spade up my shirt!

(Stephanie was confused, even the Warriors and Yugi were lost then…)

Stephanie: Er…Ace up your sleeve?

Omi: That too!

Omi's thoughts: Hm, maybe the Legendary Knight of Wisdom's power can help.

(Then the warrior spoke, but only in his mind.)

Warrior: I do have a special ability that could help. I can revive any Spellcaster-type monster in the graveyard by removing from play two other Spellcasters in the graveyard.

Omi: But even with the Dark Magician's awesome strength, her Mythical Dragon's too strong.

Warrior: I can fuse with him and create an entity more powerful than the dragon can ever dream of; all we need is the Polymerization card.

Omi: I have that card in my hand.

(He showed him the card.)

Warrior: Then use it, and bring that Dragon down!

Omi: Are you certain?

Warrior: Yes.

Omi: Then let us begin. First I remove from play Ancient Elf and Mystical Elf, to revive my fallen comrade: Dark Magician!

(The Magician was revived.)

Omi: Next I move my Legendary Knight to the field!

(The Warrior moved next to the Dark Magician.)

Omi: Now for the final phase! I activate my Polymerization magic card! To fuse both monsters together, to form Legendary Magician Knight! **(5000/4500)**

Stephanie: Ahahahaha! Nice try, Omi. I admit that move was first-class, but it's still no match for me, and since he was your Deck Master, if your Magician Knight is destroyed, you lose!

Omi: I do not think so! My Magician Knight's special ability allows him to power up by 1000 for every card in my graveyard, not just Spellcasters!

Stephanie: And how much cards have you in your graveyard?

Omi: 10! And they power him up by 10,000!

Stephanie: 10,000! But that's more than double of my Dragon!

Omi: That's right!

(The Knight increased phenomenally to 15,000.)

Raimundo: Yeah! Go, Omi, go!

Omi: Now attack her Dragon completely!

(The good Stephanie smiled in hope, and the Magician Knight slashed the Dragon, but her life points only dropped to 2100.)

Omi: Is this thing broken?

Stephanie: No! I'm still in the game! I activated my trap card: Reduction Barrier!

(Yugi gasped.)

Yugi: It reduces all life point deductions by 10 percent!

Omi: So my 8000 life point blast would only have dealt…

Stephanie: 800 points of attack.

Omi: I swear it will be over very soon!

(Then when Stephanie drew, she began to laugh hysterically.)

Stephanie: The end is near, Omi. I now activate Portal through Time!

Omi: What is that?

(A huge portal appeared and it shifted the entire field.)

Stephanie: Your fate is sealed! With this card, it makes everything like it was one turn ago! Let's see, My Mythical Sea Dragon will return with all attack points, I'll have 2900 life points, and your Legendary Magician Knight will become Dark Magician and Legendary Knight of Wisdom once more!

Omi: Oh no!

(The Dark Magician and Legendary Knight of Wisdom were back on the field.)

Kimiko: (As she buries her face in Raimundo's shoulders.) I can't watch.

Stephanie: Now attack his Magician and the rest of his life points!

(But then the good Stephanie interfered by going straight into the evil Stephanie.)

G. Stephanie: Leave Omi alone!

Stephanie: The kid's gotta pay!

G. Stephanie: I won't let you hurt the one I love!

Stephanie: Mythical Sea Dragon attack!

G. Stephanie: No!!!

(The Dragon commenced the attack and obliterated the Dark Magician and sent Omi's life points to 0.)

Omi: No!!!!!!!

G. Stephanie: Omi!!!!!

(She glowed with a bright light and she became free from her evil self. But too late, the Seal was going around Omi.)

Raimundo: Omi!

Stephanie: (Crying.) Omi!

Omi: My task is done, now that I have saved you, I can rest easily.

(Omi collapsed but then he got back up, not sealed by the Orichalcos.)

Omi: I am confused! I lost the duel! I should have been sealed!

(But then Yugi flashed and turned into the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Because, Omi. The Orichalcos seeks ones anger, hate, lust and rage.

(The two noticed him.)

Pharaoh: Your heart and soul must be pure as gold to survive an assault made by the Orichalcos.

(Then Stephanie ran and hugged Omi.)

Stephanie: I thought I lost you.

Raimundo: Two friends re-united, glad she's back.

Stephanie: Now to finish unfinished business!

(She took all the cards Chase gave her, including the Seal of Orichalcos and ripped them all to shreds as they blow off against the night gust.)

Omi: Welcome back, Stephanie.


	20. The Return of Stephanie

**The Return of Stephanie**

(The five rode on the Silver Manta Ray back to the campsite, everyone was awake, presumably pondering where the others went. Then they seen them and greeted them.)

Clay: Where in Texas have you four been, partners?

Raimundo: Oops, forgot to leave the note behind.

Omi: We were out to reclaim an old friend.

(Stephanie walked out of the Silver Manta Ray and almost instantly, everyone prepared their Duel Disks.)

Kaiba: Get away from there! She'll seal you!

Joey: You ain't getting my pals!

(He attempted to punch her, but Raimundo got him into a head-lock.)

Raimundo: Joey, cool it! Joey!

(He stopped struggling.)

Joey: Alright, I'm cool.

(Raimundo let go of him.)

Kimiko: Omi duelled the evil Stephanie but lost.

Joey: Ugh, shouldn't he be sealed?

Raimundo: But because he had no evil, he was safe.

Yugi: And because of the Good Stephanie thinking Omi was sealed, she broke free of the evil Stephanie's spell.

Kaiba: I don't trust her!

Tea: Yeah, not a day ago, she was turning against Omi.

Joey: Here, let's check your deck.

(She gave him her deck.)

Stephanie: I am the good Stephanie. Honestly.

Joey: Of course. Let's see.

(She shuffled through her deck.)

Joey: What happened to your Mythical Sea Dragon?

Stephanie: I tore it up.

Joey: And the Seal of Orichalcos?

Stephanie: The same.

Joey: Empty your pockets.

(She turned out her pockets, only to reveal her locket of Omi and her and a Defence Sphere.)

Stephanie: Oh! I forgot, there's the Sphere, proof…

Kaiba: That you're still evil?

Stephanie: No! To prove that Omi beat me, and you are free to smash it.

Joey: Alright.

(He smashed it, and all of them were transported to a small village.)

Raimundo: It would help to warn us first!

Joey: Sorry, man.

(They heard a scream and they all ran to see the Orichalcos swallow up another soul, and a Mage laughing evilly.)

Mage: Gwahahahahaha! Ah, Stephanie! Come, let us destroy these fools!

Stephanie: No! I'm not evil! I'm with them!

Mage: You dare defy Chase Young?

Stephanie: Chase is a cold-hearted rat!

Mage: Very well! You will pay for your treachery!

Stephanie: Fine! It'll be my pleasure to prove that I'm good!

Kaiba: It's a deal, if you defeat this punk without hesitation, then your conscience will be cleared.

Mokuba: Don't you think you're being a bit too hard, Seto? I mean, challenging a Mage is big enough.

Kaiba: It's very easy to challenge someone, Mokuba, it's beating them that's the hard part.

Stephanie: Deal.

Omi: Stephanie. Please be careful. I don't want to risk losing you again.

Stephanie: Don't worry; with my old deck back in action, I'll wipe the floor with this punk.

(Some surviving villagers gathered round, cheering Stephanie on.)

Stephanie: You ready?

Mage: To take your soul, yes!

Both: Let's duel!

Stephanie: My deck master shall be Legendary Fisherman! **(1850/1600)**

Mage: And mine will be Watchful Eyes! **(500/500)**

(A monster with red, evil eyes was summoned.)

Stephanie: I'll go first!

(She drew.)

Stephanie: Aha! I activate the Legendary Ocean! This makes a water-field that can power up all my fish monsters!

(A water-kingdom appeared.)

Stephanie: Next, I summon Great White **(1600/800) **in attack mode!

(The shark was summoned and increased to 1800.)

Stephanie: I'm sorry I abandoned you earlier, but now let's redeem myself! I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Mage: My turn! I place five cards face-down and end my turn!

Stephanie: Five cards? Man! I'll summon Tongyo **(1350/800) **in attack mode!

(The fish was summoned and increased to 1550.)

Mage: Ahahaha! Now I activate Grace of the Elders! For every turn that passes, I gain 1000 life points! And I activate Power Boost! This doubles all life point increases! So I gain 2000 life points for every turn!

Stephanie: Grrr! Great White! Show my friends that I'm good and attack his life points directly!

Mage: Not before I activate two powerful trap cards: Enchanted Javelin, and Draining Shield!

Stephanie: What!

(The blast hit a javelin, and hit a shield.)

Mage: Enchanted Javelin increases my life points by the same number of attack points of your fish! And Draining Shield stops the attack, and drains your attack to my life points!

Stephanie: You're kidding!

(The Mage's life points increased to 7600.)

Kaiba: Not very convincing.

Omi: Come on Stephanie! Life points are not everything!

Stephanie: Omi's right! Go Tongyo!

(The attack was successful and sent the Mage to 6050.)

Stephanie: That ends my turn!

Mage: Now I activate Gift of the Elders!

(The Mage's life points increased to 8050.)

Mage: Now I summon Fiend Ghost **(1900/200) **in attack mode!

(A strange fiend was summoned.)

Mage: Now attack Tongyo!

Stephanie: Activate Negate Attack!

(The fiend stopped.)

Mage: Fine! I'll end my turn!

Stephanie: Awww, yah shouldn't have! I summon Bottom Dweller! **(1650/1700) **And because of Legendary Ocean, he can be summoned without sacrifice!

(The sea-creature was summoned.)

Stephanie: Now get a load of this! I activate Polymerization! To fuse Tongyo and Bottom Dweller together, to form: Deepsea Shark! **(1900/1600)**

(A huge shark was summoned and increased to 2100.)

Stephanie: Now attack!

(The shark obliterated the fiend and sent the Mage to 7850 life points.)

Stephanie: Now attack his life points directly Great White!

(The smaller shark attacked and sent the Mage to 6050 life points.)

Stephanie: That ends my turn!

Mage: Time for another boost!

(The Mage's life points increased again to 8050.)

Mage: You're back to where you started. Face it, you're on a wild goose chase!

Kaiba: It's always good to admit you're a traitor.

Stephanie: I'm no traitor!!!

Mage: Hahahahaha! How do you expect to defeat Chase, if you can't make peace with your friends?

Stephanie: Beating you, that's what!

Mage: Not if I seal you! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Stephanie: Aah!

Omi: Stephanie!

(The seal surrounded the two, as the villagers fled in terror.)

Mage: you may have escaped your pathetic boyfriend, but you'll never survive me!

Stephanie: We'll see!

Mage: Now watch! Your Legendary Ocean is destroyed under the force of my Seal!

(The Ocean crumbled and the fish monsters returned to their original attacks.)

Mage: Now I summon Grace Giver** (1600/1400) **in attack mode!

(A beautiful pixie arose, but turned evil thanks to the Orichalcos.)

Mage: Now my fairy gains 500 additional attack points! And for every turn that passes I gain 500 life points!

Yugi: Now we know this Mage's strategy! To build up his life points so it can reach soaring heights! But why?

Kimiko: Well like Omi said, life points aren't everything. Stephanie can beat him!

Mage: Now attack the Great White!

(The pixie blasted the shark away and sent Stephanie to 3500.)

Mage: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Stephanie: Aha! I activate Fortress Whale Oath! To sacrifice my Metal Fish and my Flying Fish to summon Fortress Whale! **(2350/2150)**

(The giant whale was summoned.)

Stephanie: Stick this in your life point meter! Attack his Grace Giver now!

(The monster was successful and sent the Mage's life points to 7800.)

Stephanie: Now Deepsea Shark! Attack his life points directly!

(The Shark was successful and sent the Mage's life points to 5900.)

Stephanie: Life points aren't everything, Mage!

Mage: Oh, it is! Because I activate my face-down card: Revival of that Lost!

Stephanie: What's that?

Mage: It helps me revive a monster before the end of your turn! Which is my Grace Giver!

(The monster was re-summoned.)

Stephanie: I'll end my turn!

Mage: Now I gain 2500 life points!

(The Mage's life points increased back to 8400.)

Mage: Aahahaha! First I activate Monster Reborn, to revive your lost Tongyo!

(The monster was summoned, only on the Mage's side, and powered to 1850.)

Mage: And now, I sacrifice both monsters, to summon Elder Grace **(0/0) **in attack mode!

(A spiritual elder with long robes was summoned.)

Stephanie: What's the deal? This guy's weaker than your other monsters.

Mage: Not so, this monster can power up for ALL life point increases! Which my total increases were 10,100!

Stephanie: What!

(The Elder increased to 10,100 and increased to 10,600 thanks to the Orichalcos.)

Mage: And the best part of all, he increases by 2000 for every turn!

Stephanie: This doesn't look good!

Mage: Now obliterate his Whale and the rest of her life points!

Omi: Stephanie!

Stephanie: Not so fast! I activate Spiritual Fish Reunion.

Mage: What's that?

Stephanie: This trap temporarily gives my Fortress Whale's attack power for all water-attribute monsters in the field or in the graveyard!

Mage: How much does that add up?

Stephanie: 10,800! 200 points more than your elder!

(The Elder blast hit the Whale, but the Whale blasted the Elder away and sent the Mage to 8200.)

Stephanie: (Falling to her knees in relief.) Whew, saved by 200 points.

Mage: No! My ultimate monster!

Stephanie: And I'm not through yet! I move Legendary Fisherman to the field, and activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Great White!

(The Shark joined the three other fishes.)

Stephanie: Now to summon Fiend Kraken **(1200/1400) **in attack mode!

(The kraken joined the other fishes, making all five monster slots full.)

Mage: Oh no! Their total power will obliterate me!

Stephanie: Very perspective! Now my best fishes! Attack his life points directly!

(The five monsters combined their powers and sent the Mage's life points way down to 0.)

Mage: No! My ultimate strategy, ruined by a traitor!

(The seal engulfed the Mage and collapsed.)

Omi: That was a most amazing duel! You handled that Mage like a …

Clay: A juggler juggling a thousand chainsaws.

(Then Stephanie approached the Mage, took the Sphere and a card from the Mage. Then approached Kaiba.)

Stephanie: Here's the Sphere, Kaiba. And to prove I'm not a traitor, take the Mage's Elder Grace, it will be most useful in your deck.

Kaiba: No thanks, give it to someone who doesn't have an Egyptian God Card, like Wheeler.

(Joey ran up to Stephanie and took the card from Stephanie.)

Joey: Alright, Stephanie, we believe you!

Tea: Joey!

Joey: What? She's being generous and now I'm thanking her for it.

Stephanie: It's alright. So Kaiba, can we be friends?

Kaiba: I have no interest in friends. However you are welcome back in the gang again. Except if I ever have a hint of your treachery, then I will personally seal you up!

Stephanie: Okay.

Kaiba: Now back to business!

(He smashed the Sphere and was transported to the outside of a cave.)

Raimundo: Let's get that Mage!

Omi: And with Stephanie by our side once more, nothing can stop us!


	21. Femme Fatale

**Femme Fatale**

(The Warriors and duelists walked through the cave in the hopes of finding the next Mage.)

Kimiko: So, who'll take on the next Mage?

Omi: I say I shall go. I always wanted to fight a Mage.

Yugi: But you've already fought a Mage.

Stephanie: One that doesn't involve friends duelling friends.

(Then they found a huge opening in the cave, with no where else to go.)

Joey: Dead end? I knew we shoulda tooken that left turn!

Kaiba: First, what left turn? Second, if you look closely, you can see the Mage there!

(He pointed to a chair, which an unknown Mage was sitting on.)

Joey: …Okay.

Omi: Mage! Show yourself and suffer a humiliating defeat!

(The Mage stood up and did a forward flip in front of Omi. Then the Mage pulled down the hood, but the Mage wasn't what Omi had in mind, the Mage was a woman.)

Mage: So, you wish to challenge me?

Omi: Er… well…yes.

Mage: Very well. This shouldn't be long!

Both: Let's duel!

Mage: Hmmm. I think I'll go first by activating Femme Fatale, this allows me to deduct 800 points of damage to your life points for every female monster in my hand, and lucky for me, I have 5!

Yugi: That will do 4000 points of damage!

(The five female monsters attacked Omi and sent his life points to 0.)

Tristan: Whoa, he sent his life points down to 0, in the first turn!

Mage: Lucky for him I didn't have the Seal of Orichalcos, so he's safe. Does anyone else want to challenge me?

Kimiko: I got an idea. If this Mage is in the female monster strategy…

Raimundo: Then one of the girls should fight.

Kimiko: Yeah!

Kaiba: One fatal flaw. The only two girls around here that have a chance at that Mage are you and Stephanie.

Tea: Hey, give us a chance to prove ourselves!

Stephanie: So who should fight?

Kimiko: Let's say we play a game of rock-paper-scissors to see who goes.

Tea: Only thing we got.

(The five girls in the team gathered in a circle and prepared to go.)

Kimiko: Go!

(Everyone picked rock, except for Serenity, who picked paper.)

Serenity: (Gasp.)

Joey: Yikes, my sisters duelling!

Kaiba: That's unexpected; she won't last longer than baldy.

Joey: Shut yer cream hole, she will!

Serenity: But Joey, I haven't learned enough, how can I beat someone so strong?

Joey: Don't worry, sis. After all, yah got Rai's Legendary Knight.

Clay: But the little partner might not know how to use it.

Mage: Are you going to duel me, pipsqueak? Or will your pathetic brother have to protect you all your life?

Serenity: I'll duel!

Raimundo: Wow, she sure is brave.

Serenity: You ready?

Both: Let's duel!

Mage: Unlike last time, first we'll pick a Deck Master. Which mines will be Female Archer! **(1600/1000)**

Serenity: Hm, I think I'll choose Kaiser Dragon. **(2300/2000) **

Mage: This shouldn't take long! You're lucky I don't have Femme Fatale in my hand, or you'll be gone in an instant! But now I summon Female Whipmaster **(1300/1200) **in attack mode!

(A female whip-wielding warrior came forth.)

Mage: Since you're an amateur, I'll let you off by ending my turn.

Serenity: I am not an amateur! I activate Change of Heart, to take control of your Whipmaster!

(The Whipmaster went to Serenity's side of the field.)

Serenity: Next I sacrifice her, to summon the Fiend Megacyber! **(2200/1200)**

(The Warrior was summoned.)

Joey: Oh yeah, that's my sis.

Serenity: Attack her life points directly!

(The monster did so, and took the Mage down to 1800 life points.)

Kimiko: Great opening move.

Raimundo: Yeah, longer than Omi's.

(Omi grew mad.)

Mage: It's far from over, little girl!

(She drew.)

Mage: Aha! I activate Femme Fatale!

Serenity: (Gasp.)

Mage: But I only have two Female monsters in my hand, so you lose 1600 life points!

(Two monsters hit Serenity and sent her life points to 2400.)

Joey: Hang in there, sis!

Serenity: I'll be alright.

Mage: Next I summon Female Swordstress **(1700/1500) **in defence mode! And now I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Serenity: Hm, those face-down cards look suspicious, so I'll get rid of them with Harpy's Feather Duster!

(The two cards were destroyed.)

Serenity: Now attack Fiend Megacyber!

Mage: Hmph, you activated Fatal Vengeance!

Serenity: What? But I destroyed your face-down cards!

Mage: Not so, Fatal Vengeance only works when you destroy it! Now if a female monster's on my side of the field! I can destroy your Fiend Megacyber! Regardless of attack power!

(The Swordstress attacked the Megacyber and destroyed it.)

Joey: Man! That cheater!

Serenity: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Mage: Too desperate. I summon yet another Female Swordstress. And they each have enough power to wipe you out completely! But unlike your bald headed friend. You won't escape! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Joey: Serenity!

(The Seal engulfed the two.)

Mage: Now my monster's attack power is stronger than ever! Time to end this! Attack my two Swordstresses!

Serenity: Not so fast, I activate Fairy Box!

Mage: Fairy Box?

Serenity: When your monsters attack, I can flip a coin, and if I call it right, your monster's attack is stopped.

Raimundo: Wow, did she learn your gambling tricks from you?

Joey: I only picked the ones that best suited her, not ones tha'll lose her soul!

(She flipped the coin.)

Serenity: Heads!

(It was.)

Joey: (Sinking on a rock.) Whew.

(The monster's attack was stopped.)

Mage: I'll end my turn.

(Serenity drew.)

Serenity: This could help. I summon Strike Ninja **(1700/1200) **in attack mode!

(The swift ninja was summoned.)

Serenity: Then I combine him with Lightning Blade!

Omi: That's my card!

Joey: There's more than one Lightning Blade in the world, Yug. Besides, after the way you kicked Stephanie's butt in Battle City, I wanted her to have one too.

Serenity: This increases Strike Ninja's attack by 800 points!

(The ninja increased to 2500.)

Serenity: Attack now!

(The ninja did a swift run attack and struck the Swordstress with the Blade and sent the Mage to 1500 life points.)

Omi: She is an amazing duelist!

Joey: Yeah, I know.

Yugi: Well she would do well in a Duel Monsters Tournament.

Mage: This isn't over! I activate Monster Reborn, to revive my lost Swordstress!

(The Sword-wielding swordstress was summoned again.)

Mage: Now I activate Ancient Ritual of Swordstress!

(The two women went into a strange stance, and then started glowing.)

Mage: In three turns, my dear. My ultimate Warrior will rise and destroy you!

Serenity: Not if I destroy those warriors first!

Mage: That is where you're wrong! I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords rained down on Serenity and the Strike Ninja.)

Mage: Now you can't attack for three turns, and by the time you can attack, it will be too late!

Yugi: She's in trouble!

Serenity: I'll summon The Forgiving Maiden **(850/2000) **in defence mode! And end my turn!

Mage: Two more turns, and it's feeding time!

Serenity: I only hope I can defeat the swordstresses. I summon Water Omotics **(1400/1200) **in defence mode and end my turn.

Mage: I'll end my turn. Only one left to go, and it's all over!

(Serenity drew.)

Serenity's Thoughts: Guardian Angel Joan! That could defeat her. But I better save it, just in case.

Serenity: I'll summon Banisher of Light **(100/2000) **in defence mode and end my turn.

Mage: Ahahahaha! Now my two monsters be gone! And come forth! Queen of Sword! **(2800/2400)**

(A royal looking queen came forth with two swords.)

Mage: Now my monster increases by 500 points!

(The Queen increased to 3300.)

Mage: Now attack her Strike Ninja!

(The ninja was obliterated and sent Serenity to 1600 life points.)

Joey: This is pretty close.

Mage: I'll end my turn!

Serenity: I summon Swordsman of Landstar **(500/1200) **in defence mode!

Mage: Ahahahaha! Queen, obliterate that tiny warrior!

(The queen did so.)

Mage: Face it, little girl. You had less fight than that little bald kid!

(Serenity drew.)

Serenity: Huh? This could help. I sacrifice my Water Omotics and my Forgiving Maiden, to summon Guardian Angel Joan **(2800/2000) **in attack mode!

(The angel was summoned.)

Mage: Look again, its 500 points weaker.

Serenity: Not if I activate Angel's Light!

Mage: What's that?

Serenity: I can power up any monster, as long as they're fairies and Light monsters, and my Joan fits both categories.

Mage: And how much will it increase by?

Serenity: 700 points!

Mage: 200 points stronger than my knight!

Serenity: Attack Guardian Angel Joan!

(The fairy attacked the evil queen and sent the Mage to 1300 life points.)

Serenity: And because of that, my life points will increase by the same as your Queen!

(Serenity's life points increased to 4300.)

Serenity: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Joey: Whoa! Way to go, sis!

Omi: An impressive display.

Mage: Just because you beat my Queen, doesn't mean I won't annihilate you! I activate Fatale!

Serenity: Huh?

Tristan: She's in trouble!

Mage: If you remember Femme Fatale! You'll know I can decrease your life points by the same as the number of Female Monsters in my hand! But this one does the same, only it depends on the number in my deck!

Yugi: But her deck is filled with Female Monsters!

Mage: 30 to be exact! Which means it will do 24000 worth of life point damage! Say goodbye Serenity, and hello Orichalcos!

(The Female Monsters swarmed out of her deck and fired towards Serenity.)

Serenity: Hold on! You activated my trap! Mystical Refpanel!

Mage; What!

Serenity: This aims any blasts aimed at me, and fires it at you!

Mage: No! Stop!

(The blasts hit the mirror and got sucked in.)

Serenity: I'll give you another chance. Give up, and you won't be sealed.

Mage: And disrespect my master? Never!

Serenity: Then I'm sorry. Go!

(The blasts re-directed and hit the Mage as her life points fell to 0.)

Mage: You haven't seen the last of me!

(The seal engulfed her and she collapsed.)

Serenity: I'm sorry.

Joey: Ahahaha! That's my sister!

Raimundo: Good game. You lasted better than Omi.

Omi: Although I had stupid luck.

Kimiko: Dumb luck, Omi.

Omi: That too!

Serenity: I didn't want her to be sealed. I'm just as bas as Chase Young.

Joey: Listen, you had nothing to do with it, she had it comin' to her. Besides, you seen me seal a bunch of guys, and I'm me.

Serenity: Thanks, Joey. You're the best brother.

Tristan: OI knew she could do it.

Tea: Yeah right!

Raimundo: Alright. Last Mage, here we come!


	22. The Last Mage

**The Last Mage**

Yugi: Are you all ready?

(They nodded and Yugi smashed the ninth Sphere, so they could find the tenth Mage and finally disable Chase's shield. Then they were transported to a huge wasteland, with thousands of human skeletons littered everywhere.)

Joey: …Very welcoming.

Kaiba: Enough cowardice you pathetic dog. Of course a pathetic dog would be braver.

Joey: I'll show you pathetic dog!!! Grrrr!

Yugi: Since it's the last mage, I think it's wise I go.

Raimundo: What? Why?

Yugi: This one could be tougher than the rest. Just to play it safe y'know.

Kimiko: Alright, just don't lose.

Serenity: Oh, Raimundo?

Raimundo: Yeah?

(She gave him a card.)

Serenity: It's your Legendary Knight back.

Raimundo: Really? Won't you need it?

Serenity: After my performance with that Mage, not really.

Raimundo: Thanks. I was doing brilliant without it, but now that we're heading for Chase next, I'll need all the strong cards I can.

(Raimundo happily added his Legendary Knight back into his deck and continued to search for the final mage in the baron wasteland.)

Omi: We are not going to find the Mage walking in a straight line all the time!

Raimundo: I got an idea. Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He used his wind powers on the ground, lifting him up, and seeing into the distance. He saw a weird glow in a far off distance and rejoined the others.)

Raimundo: There's something going on over there.

Clay: Let's check it out.

(They ran all the way to the strange glow, and finally they seen a very evil-looking Mage.)

Mage: Ah! The infamous Xiaolin Warriors and Yugi Muto.

Kaiba: Enough wise guy talk! Once we beat you, your master will be easy-pickings!

Mage: Oh? Then defeat me then.

(Then Yugi glowed and transformed into the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Mage! It's time you met your maker and hand over the Sphere!

Mage: Not before you meet yours! Once I defeat you, I will make sport of your friends!

Pharaoh: Not so!

Both: Let's duel!

Mage: I'll begin by activating Mythical Reign! This allows me to summon any type of Mythical Monster, at the cost of one card from my hand.

(A huge spectral castle arose.)

Mage: Now you're going to see nothing that you've experienced before! I summon Mad-Eyed Cyclops **(1700/1300) **in attack mode!

(A huge Cyclops roared in front of the Pharaoh.)

Raimundo: Been there, done that.

Pharaoh: So your attacks are based on Mythical creatures?

Mage: Not just any Mythical Creatures, but ones that will destroy you! I set three cards face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: Your Cyclops may be powerful, but he's no match for Magician's Valkyria **(1600/1800) **in attack mode!

(The female magician was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Next I equip her with Magic Formula! When a Spellcaster-type monster is equipped with this card, their attack increases by 500 points!

(The Valkyria increased to 2100.)

Pharaoh: Now my Magician! Attack with Mystic Sceptre Blast!

(The blast hurtled towards the Cyclops.)

Mage: Impressive display! But not good enough for Mythical Shield!

Pharaoh: What!

Mage: If my monsters are a Mythical type, then they'll be protected from all attacks for that turn!

(The blasts hit a shield and detonated on contact, leaving the Cyclops unharmed.)

Pharaoh: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Mage: Good! I summon Pegasus of Light **(1500/1200) **in attack mode!

(A huge horse with wings was summoned.)

Mage: Now I activate my face-down card: Ultimate Offering! By paying 500 life points to summon another monster! But I don't want to pay 500 life points, so I activate a magic card called: Mythical Protection! All life points deductions except battle damage is negated!

Joey: No fair! So he can summon any amount of monsters he wants!

Mage: That's right! Now I sacrifice both monsters, to summon Shiva, Queen of Ice! **(2600/1900) **

(A huge block of ice took the field and shattered, revealing a beautiful Ice creature.)

Omi: Ooooh, pretty.

Pharaoh: Pretty, yes. Sympathetic, definitely not!

Mage: Hit the nail on the head. Because now I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Kimiko: Yikes!

(The seal circled the field and appeared on both the Shiva's head, and on the Mage's.)

Mage: Ahahahaha! Mow my Ice Queen gets 500 points!

(She increased to 3100.)

Mage: Now attack!

(The Queen fired huge icicles that pierced the Valkyria and sent the Pharaoh's life points to 3000.)

Kaiba: Poor start.

Pharaoh: It is far from over, Kaiba!

Mage: I end my turn!

Pharaoh: My move! And I summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **(1400/1200) **in defence mode!

(The warrior was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Now you cannot destroy him with over 1900 points of attack!

Mage: It doesn't matter. This gives me time to build my attack, so I can destroy you! I summon Winged Ogre **(1200/1000) **in attack mode!

(A huge beast was summoned with demonic wings and increased to 1700.)

Mage: Your Celtic Guardian is only resistant to attacks 1900 or more? Well my Winged Ogre is 200 points below that!

Pharaoh: Oh no! If my Celtic Guardian is destroyed, then that Shiva will direct attack my life points!

Mage: And it's all over! Winged Ogre! Attack Celtic Guardian!

(The monster was successful and destroyed the warrior.)

Tea: Oh no! Yugi!

Mage: Now my Ice Queen, obliterate Yugi and the rest of his life points!

(Then the Pharaoh started laughing.)

Pharaoh: You're so naïve, do you think I would play Celtic Guardian without a back-up plan?

Mage: It looks that way.

Pharaoh: Then you are dumber than you look! Activate Soul Rope!

Mage: What!

Pharaoh: When one of my monsters was destroyed this turn, I can pay 1000 life points to bring up a level four monster from my deck to the field! Which is my Kuriboh **(300/200) **in defence mode!

(The cute little furball took the field, only to be destroyed by the Ice Queen.)

Pharaoh: My life points are safe.

Mage: I will place one card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh's thoughts: How can I comeback from that ruthless attack? I wasted half my life points, and the Mage hasn't even lost one.

(He drew.)

Pharaoh: First I activate Graceful Charity. To draw three cards and discard two.

(He seen his new cards and smiled.)

Pharaoh: First I summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior **(1400/1700) **in defence mode and end my turn with one face-down card.

Mage: You've met your doom! I summon Holy Unicorn **(1500/1300) **in attack mode!

Pharaoh: Yes! I now activate my trap: Dark Renewal!

Mage: What!

Pharaoh: When this card is activated, I can sacrifice one monster on my side of the field, and your newly summoned monster, to revive any spellcaster-type monster in my graveyard.

Mage: A desperate attempt to survive. Your Magician's Valkyria was too weak for my Shiva, what chance has she got when she's weakened?

Pharaoh: Who said I'll summon Magician's Valkyria? Now the two monsters go into the dark coffin!

(The two did so, and the coffin glowed as a new staff emerged from it, but it wasn't any of the Magicians none of them had in mind, then the new monster revealed itself.)

Pharaoh: Behold my Sorcerer of Dark Magic! **(3200/2800)**

Mage: How did you get that card in your graveyard?

Pharaoh: I discarded it from my Graceful Charity! And you played right into my trap! Because for every Spellcaster in my graveyard your monsters lose 500 points! Remember Magician's Valkyria?

(Shiva and the Ogre fell to their original attacks.)

Mage: Oh no! My monsters!

Pharaoh: Sorcerer! Attack his Shiva with Celestial Blast!

(The Magician did so, but it didn't drop his life points.)

Mage: Good thing I activated Mystical Barrier in time. This protects me from life point damage for one turn!

Pharaoh: I'll end my turn!

Omi: This is quite a close match.

Mage: I summon Mystical Tree **(1300/1200) **in attack mode!

(A spectral tree was summoned and increased to 1800.)

Mage: Now his special ability kicks in! When a monster of yours is higher than 3000, then he can attack your life points directly!

Pharaoh: Oh no!

Mage: Attack!

(It let out a flurry of leaves that scratched the Pharaoh and sent his life points to 200.)

Joey: Man, Yugi's down to his last few life points, and he hasn't broken a sweat.

Mage: I switch my Ogre to defence mode and end my turn with one face-down card!

Pharaoh: This duel is far from over!

(He drew.)

Pharaoh: You are the strongest Mage I have ever duelled. But you'll be meeting defeat soon enough. I activate Monster Reborn, to summon up your Shiva, the Ice Queen!

(The Shiva was summoned.)

Pharaoh: And now, I summon the Eye of Timaeus!

(The Dragon was summoned with a loud roar.)

Pharaoh: Now my dragon, fuse with Shiva the Ice Queen, to form …

(The dragon transformed into a huge ice dragon.)

Pharaoh ...Blizzard Ice Dragon! **(2900/2800)**

Mage: It is too late, you cannot hope to comeback!

Pharaoh: I noticed your face-down cards. But my Dragon can destroy all face-down cards at the cost of half of my life points!

(The Pharaoh's life points fell to 100, and all of the Mage's face-down cards were destroyed.)

Pharaoh: Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack the Mystical Tree!

(The blast hit and sent the Mage to 2800 life points.)

Pharaoh: Now Blizzard Ice Dragon, destroy the Ogre!

(The Ice Dragon did so.)

Pharaoh: That shall end my turn!

Mage: Ahahahaha! Now you've met your match! I now activate the Ritual card: Mythical Calling! I sacrifice two cards from my hand, and summon your worse nightmare! Ancient Fire Demon! **(2800/2200)**

(A huge pit opened up in the ground, and a huge scary demon appeared.)

Pharaoh: It's huge!

Mage: Yes! And now his attack soars beyond your Sorcerer!

(The Demon increased to 3300.)

Raimundo: No way!

Mage: Your life points are too low, and my attack is too high! Ahahahaha! You played magnificently, Yugi. But you're no match for me! Now destroy his Sorcerer and the rest of his life points!

Tea: Yugi!

(The Sorcerer crumbled, but the Pharaoh's life points didn't move.)

Pharaoh: Sorry, you activated my Magician's Final Wish! When a spellcaster monster was destroyed, he creates a magical barrier that protects my life points!

Tea: Whew.

Mage: Grrrr! I'll end my turn!

Pharaoh: Heart of the Cards, please make this the card I need.

(He drew.)

Pharaoh: First I activate Pot of Greed! To draw two cards from my deck.

(He drew and smiled.)

Pharaoh: First I activate Royal Summoning! To summon King's Knight **(1600/1400), **Queen's Knight **(1500/1600) **and Jack's Knight **(1900/1000) **all in attack position!

(The three Knights were summoned.)

Mage: A desperate attempt.

Pharaoh: Believe me, it's no attempt! Because I sacrifice all knights, to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra! (

(The Dragon summoned itself up in a ball of light and roared in front of the Mage.)

Mage: Aaaaah! The Egyptian God Card!

Pharaoh: That's right! And his attack is equal to the combined powers of my three Knights. Which comes to a grand total of 5000 attack points.

Mage: Oh no!

Pharaoh: Ra! Attack his Demon with Almighty Blaze Nova!

(The Dragon blasted the smaller Demon and sent the Mage to 1100.)

Pharaoh: And I needn't remind you of my Blizzard Ice Dragon.

Mage: No! I have failed Master Chase!

Pharaoh: Dragon! Attack his life points directly!

(The dragon blasted the Mage's life points to 0.)

Mage: Then you have succeeded.

(The Seal surrounded the Mage and swallowed him up.)

Pharaoh: This duelist was far too powerful to be sealed by Chase.

Clay: The guy was a Mage; he wanted to join Chase and his men.

Pharaoh: I think this Mage was a lot more than willingly joined.

Omi: And now that we have defeated him, we can reclaim the last Sphere.

(Omi found the final Sphere in the Mage's pockets.)

Kimiko: But where will we go if we smash it?

Joey: Who knows? There's only one way to find out.

Omi: Are you ready?

(They all nodded. And Omi smashed the Sphere, and they all felt weightless as they returned to the World of Monsters – one last time.)


	23. Plan the Final Battle

**Plan the Final Battle**

Clay: Woowee, its good being back here again.

Pharaoh: No time to lose, now that we're here, we need to find the Dark Magician Girl!

(They ran quickly to the throne room, and found the Magician there.)

Dark Magician Girl: Magnificent, young ones. Chase's barrier is weak enough to penetrate.

Raimundo: So what was the point in coming here?

Dark Magician Girl: You need information. First of all, the barrier is still up, but it stops all Shen Gong Wu from passing, anything else can.

Kimiko: So the Silver Manta Ray can't get past it?

(She nodded.)

Joey: So how are we gonna get to his lair now, without the words "Catapult Turtle" in its idea.

Kaiba: Oh well, there goes a perfect plan.

Dark Magician Girl: We still have an aircraft capable of flying past the barrier.

(She led them to a huge room with a very large flying craft. It was a type of bird-shaped aircraft, which was shaped like the Winged Dragon of Ra.)

Dark Magician Girl: The barrier also serves as an Orichalcos Seal.

Tea: Why would he want to do that?

Dark Magician Girl: when the Orichalcos is out, all monsters become real.

Kaiba: We can use that to our advantage!

Dark Magician Girl: That's right, but he has other plans. He has an entire army of Orichalcos Demons waiting for you. And what is worse, Mage's are all over the gates, if they discover you, they won't hesitate to destroy you.

Raimundo: We'll need to distract the Mages.

Omi: But how?

Raimundo: I'll think of something. But wait, won't Chase be worried if people get into his fortress? I mean no guards?

Dark Magician Girl: He will have his best defences.

(She opened a sphere, showing Ken and Andrea.)

Stephanie: We have to free them.

Dark Magician Girl: We need to hurry; the Great Leviathan has almost gained full power. If it does, it will plunge us into darkness.

Pharaoh: Listen, all people who are not experienced, must remain behind.

Tea: What!

Joey: Yeah, this could get messy, and we don't want anyone getting hurt.

Mokuba: But you need us.

Kaiba: Which is why we need you to stay. If all of us fail, then none of us will be left to stop Chase.

Duke: But what if you need our help?

Pharaoh: Chase shouldn't be hard to take down. Please remain behind, for my sake.

Tristan: Alright! Just be careful you lot!

Pharaoh: We'll be back.

(Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Stephanie, the Pharaoh, Joey, Kaiba and Mai all went inside the aircraft. And went to the bridge.)

Raimundo: This thing shouldn't be hard to control.

(He pushed a button that would normally be pressed if he was on the Silver Manta Ray, but he merely activated the window wipers.)

Kimiko: Hard to control, huh?

Raimundo: I'll need to improvise.

(He pressed a few buttons, before finally going forward and waving goodbye to their left behind friends.)

Omi: I am sure they will be safe.

Joey: I hope so.

(They entered a portal and entered the real world. And set sail towards Chase's Castle to save the world.)


	24. Enter the Seal

**Enter the Seal**

(The nine was fastly approaching Chase's fortress, and true to her word, their were thousands of Orichalcos Demons waiting for their arrival into the Seal.)

Pharaoh: Everyone out to the deck! Stephanie! Pilot this aircraft to a suitable landing spot.

Stephanie: Got it!

(The other eight climbed to the deck, the wind blowing in their hair. Then the ship entered the Seal and the Orichalcos Demons charged at them.)

Pharaoh: Dark Magician! Buster Blader! Gaia the Dragon Champion! Go!

(The three monsters were summoned.)

Kaiba: Go Blue Eyes White Dragons!

(The three dragons were summoned.)

Raimundo: Tyrant Dragon! Sword Hunter! And Legendary Knight Leader! Come on up!

Kimiko: Legendary Knight of Courage! Insect Queen! Dark Magician Girl! Let's go!

Omi: Legendary Knight of Wisdom! Sanga of the Thunder! Dark Magician Knight!

Joey: Go Red Eyes Black Dragon! Jinzo! And Flame Swordsman!

Mai: Harpy's Pet Dragon! Harpy Lady and Faith Bird!

Clay: Come on up Dark Blade, Power Overlord and Rare Metal Dragon!

(All 24 monsters were brought to the fight.)

All: Attack!

(All the monsters were fending off the monsters; the Dark Magician was using his staff to whack the demons off, while the Swordsmen were helping out. The range attackers blasted the ones coming towards the aircraft.)

Kimiko: I've got an idea! Use United We Stand!

(The monsters gathered up into a circle and grew stronger. Then they all fired a huge blast that wiped out most of them. Then Omi went down to Stephanie, covered in smoke and ash.)

Omi: Stephanie, go around the castle, if those Mages catch us, we are doomed.

Stephanie: Got it!

(She flew around the castle, directly to more demons. The monsters continued the assault, until Stephanie seen a landing point.)

Stephanie: Everybody hold on!

(She was about to land before she heard a voice in the distance.)

Voice: Wudai Mars Fire!

(A blast came from the upper levels, and scorched the right wing of the aircraft, and was ready to crash.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

(He made a narrow bridge in which the nine could slide to the landing point. They all immediately jumped on the bridge before more demons charged at them.)

Pharaoh: Swords of Revealing Light!

(The Demons stopped in their tracks and the nine continued their slide, until another fire blast came towards them.)

Joey: Scapegoat!

(A sheep came out and took the hit then all of them jumped to the landing point and watched the aircraft crash to the ground below.)

Kimiko: Alright, everyone here?

Mai: Looks like it.

Clay: So how do we get those Mages out the road?

Raimundo: I got an idea.

(He took out a string and a rare card from his deck (the Serpent Night Dragon) and coiled the both together.)

Pharaoh: What are you doing?

Raimundo: Don't worry, I seen this in a movie.

(He threw the string attached card in front of the Mages, and almost instantly, they tried to grab it, but Raimundo yanked it before they could and continued it, until they were coming towards them.)

Raimundo: Joey, use your Trap Hole trap card.

Joey: Roger that! Trap Hole!

(All the Mages fell down a pit very idiotically. Kimiko couldn't help but giggle.)

Kimiko: Man, Raimundo that was smart.

Kaiba: I never knew monkeys could use their brains.

Raimundo: I'll show you a bit of brain power!

Pharaoh: Come on! Chase's fortress is unprotected now!

(They were approaching the fortress gates, but when they arrived at the doors, a strange man, who was in his bare chest, and had strange symbols on his chest, was blocking their way.)

Man: I cannot allow you to go any further.

Omi: Strange man, stand aside, so we may destroy Chase Young!

Man: That I cannot allow! You must duel me to pass through.

Joey: Alright, this joker asked for it!

Mai: You sure, Joey. This guy looks tough.

Joey: Don't worry yourself, Mai. Joey Wheeler can handle this.

(He approached the man.)

Joey: So what do they call you back home? Symbols?

Man: I have no name! I am a Mage! One of the strongest in Chase Young's command! Prepare yourself Wheeler, for none that you've ever experienced before!!!


	25. Hopes and Fears

**Hopes and Fears**

Mage: Maybe you should back away now, Wheeler, and save your soul!

Joey: And let Kaiba run all up and down on me, ehhhh, not gonna happen.

Mage: Then you leave me no choice!

Both: Let's duel!

Joey: I think I'll use my Red Eyes Black Dragon **(2400/2000) **as my Deck Master!

Mage: And I'll use the awesome powers of my Shadow of Oblivion **(3000/2000) **as my Deck Master.

Joey: What say I kick this duel off?

(He drew.)

Joey's thoughts: Yes! I gots me a perfect hand, baby!

(The cards in his hand were Jinzo, Alligator's Sword, Scapegoat, Panther Warrior, Skull Dice and Graverobber.)

Joey: You're going down! First I summon Alligator's Sword **(1500/1200) **in attack mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Joey: Next I'll place three cards face-down and end my turn!

Mage: Your monster is pathetic! It will crumble before my Evil Shadow! **(1600/1200) **

(A huge fiend appeared and roared in front of Joey.)

Mage: Next I'll activate Spectral Darkness!

(The entire field was covered in darkness, with spirits flying around them.)

Joey: Whoa, what's all this then? Your Saturday night?

Mage: This card remains face-up on the field constantly until the duel is over! When this is activated, I can summon an endless army of Darkness Creatures **(1500/0) **for every turn that passes by.

(Another spectral monster appeared.)

Mage: And what is worse! Each time when one of my monsters attacks one of your monsters, you'll have no choice but to remove one card at the top of your deck to the graveyard!

Joey: What!

Mage: Evil Shadow! Show the Alligator's Sword a taste of your teeth!

Joey: Not if I can help it! Activate Skull Dice!

Mage: What!

Joey: It's a little personal favourite of mine. I roll a die, and your monsters power decreases depending on the roll of the die!

(An imp rolled a dice and it landed on 4.)

Joey: Alright! Now your monster's power is decreased to a measly 400!

(Alligator's Sword countered the attack and dropped the Mage to 2900.)

Joey: So who's all big and hairy now? You've lost a quarter of your life points, and I haven't broken a sweat!

Mage: You will crumble! I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Joey: I'll show yah!

(He drew Gearfried the Iron Knight.)

Joey's thoughts: Alright! The train to victory's heading my way. Except I really don't like those face-down cards. Best bust 'em up.

Joey: I'll sacrifice Alligator's Sword to summon Jinzo **(2400/1500) **in attack mode!

Mage: Ah, but then my Deck Master Ability kicks in, when you sacrifice monsters, you must choose between sending it to the bottom of your deck or removing it from play.

Joey: I think I'll choose bottom of the graveyard, now where was I? Oh right, Jinzo!

(The huge cyborg appeared on the field.)

Joey: And the best part is, your trap cards are ancient history!

(The card was about to blast the traps away.)

Mage: Don't count on it!

(His Deck Master countered the blast and Joey's life points fell to 3400.)

Joey: Hey, what's the big idea!

Mage: Your feeble attack triggered my Deck Master's special ability! Whenever you attack, you must also go through my Shadow of Oblivion!

Joey: That means I gotta get a monster higher than 3000 to attack?

Mage: And I highly doubt you have one card in your deck of that magnitude!

Joey: But hold on a sec, how come your monster didn't interfere when your Shadow attacked?

Mage: The effect only lasts when you are attacking.

Joey: Looks like I gotta get a monster higher than 3000! Okay, I end my turn!

Pharaoh: Joey's got a lot of odds.

Kimiko: Yeah, how's he going to get a monster stronger than 3000?

Omi: He must think of something.

Mage: Hahaha! Now my foolish fiend! Behold the powers of the Seal of Orichalcos!

Joey: Not good!

(The seal circled the field and on the Mage's head.)

Joey: Alright, enough with the light show and on with the duel!

Mage: As you please! But you should know, now that the Spectral Darkness card has become real, it will prey upon you, bringing out your worst fears!

The darkness around them started to fluster around Joey, showing Mai slipping through his fingers.)

Joey: Mai!

Mage: Ah yes, your worst fear is letting her go! Now that this is on the field, it will plague you until you beg for mercy!

Joey: I ain't giving up!

Mage: Good boy! Now let the darkness feed on your worst fears, while my Master grows stronger!

Raimundo: Come on, Joey! Don't let this cream puff psych you out!

Mage: Now it's my turn! And now I summon another Darkness Creature! And the two of them increase to 2000!

(Both attack points increased to 2000.)

Joey: Don't count your symbols just yet. Your monsters are still no match for my Jinzo!

Mage: I beg to differ! I activate Passing of Souls!

Joey: What's that!

Mage: For one turn, I can transfer the attack of one of my monsters to another. So one Darkness Creature loses all its attack power, while the other doubles!

Joey: What!

Mage: Now my monster has 4000 attack points! Now my creature attack!

(The monster slashed Jinzo with its claws and sent Joey's life points to 1800.)

Joey: Chunk outta my life points and lost one of my best cards!

Mage: That's right! And you lose the top card in your deck!

Joey: You're kidding!

(He drew and found out it was his Gilford the Lightning. Joey felt like crying.)

Joey: No way!

Mage: Very soon the Seal will take you as its offering!

Joey: You can stick that in your tattoos!

(The darkness around Joey swirled around him, and he slowly began to grow weak.)

Joey: Man! Must …keep…duelling!

(He drew Pot of Greed.)

Joey: And now I activate Pot of Greed! Which makes me draw two new cards!

(He drew two cards.)

Joey: Oh yeah! We're back in business! I activate Hope of Master to Apprentice!

Mage: What!

Joey: By removing from play one monster from my graveyard, I can replace it with a weaker monster, so my Jinzo is removed from play, so I can summon my Insect Queen! **(2200/2400) **

(The huge queen spider took the field.)

Joey: And she increases by 200 points for all bug-types on the field, mainly herself!

(The spider increased to **2400/2600**)

Joey: And now I activate Scapegoat! This baby makes four little sheeps that is useless in battle, but excellent in sacrificing! Now Insect Queen, take one Scapegoat and use it to obliterate one Darkness Creature!

(The spider blasted away one monster and sent the Mage to 2500.)

Joey: Oh yeah, my spider kicks …

Raimundo: Way to go, Joey! What did I tell yah?

Kimiko: The duels far from over, Rai.

Mage: And the duel ends here!

(He drew and laughed maniacally.)

Mage: Now, Wheeler! I sacrifice my second Darkness Creature to summon my rarest card: Hierarch of Darkness **(1250/800)**

(A royal looking monster appeared with an odd talisman.)

Joey: Oooooh, I'm so scared, please don't let your pathetic card destroy my all powerful Insect Queen! Ahahahaha!

(But the monster increased to 1750.)

Joey: Go on and take your Orichalcos boost, I'm still stronger than you!

Mage: You fool! You don't know this master of destruction's full power! Like for example, he can destroy all monsters at the cost of 1000 life points!

(The Mage's life points fell to 1500.)

Joey: What!

(The Hierarch raised its Talisman and sucked up all the monsters on Joey's field.)

Joey: No! My Insect Queen!

Mage: Now attack his life points directly!

(The monster raised the talisman once more and blasted Joey back to the Seal wall. And his life points fell to 50. He drew the next card which was his Axe Raider, and he fell on one knee with the strain of the darkness.)

Joey: Can't…win.

Kimiko: Joey's doing badly! We've got to do something!

Pharaoh: Joey! You have to win! Your soul depends on it!

Joey: Yeah, but my Red-Eyes is the only monster in my deck that could pull it off, but after that move, I dunno if he's hiding anything else!

Mage: Actually, I am hiding something, this monster can nevr be targeted by monsters, he is totally safe. And he can attack your life points directly, regardless of monsters or not!

Omi: That means Joey only has one more turn to pull a kitten out of his cap!

Stephanie: Rabbit out of his hat!

Joey: Joey Wheeler never gives up! I may be down in the dark, but I know something in my deck can shine it off!

(He drew.)

Joey: Now I activate Card of Sanctity, this card allows us to draw till we got six cards in our hand.

(He drew four cards, it was enough.)

Joey: Now yah big tattoo freakazoid! I just gotta ask you one question, do yah like games?

Mage: What are you talking about? This is a game right here! A game for your soul!

Joey: Thought you might say that. 'Cus I got a special game for you! Activate Question!

Mage: What! Question?

Joey: That's right! See, yah gotta guess, what monster card is at the bottom of my graveyard, if right, then he's outta here for good, if not, then it's coming back for a grand finale. So go on, pick your monster!

Mage: Hm, aha! You played excellent Wheeler! But the card I pick is your Jinzo!

Joey: Let's see then!

(The graveyard slot spat out a card, he lifted it up, but it wasn't Jinzo, but it was Gilford the Lightning **(2800/1400)**)

Mage: What! How can this be possible? Your Jinzo was destroyed before Gilford!

Joey: Not true! Remember Hope of Master to Apprentice? Jinzo made an escape route out the graveyard, and Gilford was the next first card.

Mai: Wow, impressive!

Joey: And that's not all! I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight **(1800/1600) **in attack mode!

(The black-clad swordsman was summoned.)

Joey: And next I activate Release Restraint! To turn Gearfried the Iron Knight into Gearfried the Swordmaster **(26002200)**

(The new warrior was summoned.)

Mage: Your warriors may be strong, but my monster cannot be targeted by them! Its hopeless Wheeler, Darkness enshrouds you!

Joey: What? I'm just half-way of Joey's master scheme! I bring Red-Eyes to the field!

(Red-Eyes went beside Gilford.)

Joey: And now I summon the Claw of Hermos!

(The dragon was summoned.)

Mage: The Legendary Dragon!

Joey: That's right! Now fuse with Red Eyes Black Dragon to form: Red Eyes Black Dragon Sword!

(Gearfried the Swordmaster picked up the sword and did a swinging trick with it.)

Joey: As long as he's on the field, Red Eyes us still alive. But it should be you that's worried!

Mage: Why me?

Joey: Because once Gearfried's been equipped with magic cards, he can destroy any monster on your side of the field! Monster attacks might have nothing on that card, but not monster effects!

(The Swordsman slashed the Hierarch ands was destroyed.)

Mage: No, my monster!!!

Joey: Alright, Gilford! Put the sting on his life points!

(The Swordsman slashed the Mage with his giant sword and sent his life points to 0.)

Mage: I may have lost the Duel, but I can now become a sacrifice to the Great Leviathan! Soon my gullible fools, he shall awake and annihilate you all! Ahahahahahahahahaha!

(He collapsed as the Seal disappeared.)

Joey: Adios, yah pain in the neck!

Mai: Joey! You did it!

(She wrapped her arms around Joey.)

Joey: Yeah, Joey Wheeler never disappoints his fans.

Raimundo: And with that out the road, we can get Chase now!

Kimiko: Bring it on!


	26. The Mighty Sages

**The Mighty Sages**

(All nine of them raced past the dingy corridors of Chase's Lair, it was rather easy racing past since all the Mages weren't there. Then they bashed through Chase's throne room doors.)

Pharaoh: Chase Young!! We're here to put an end to your reign!!

(The evil magician rose from his throne and very quickly, he transported himself towards them all.)

Chase: Ah, of course you are. But first, let me show you something!

Omi: We are not here to be given a tour; we are here to end your reign!

Chase: Oh it won't take long. Just follow me!

(He led them to a room, which hundreds of tiles were laid on, and at the end of the room were three statues of serpents.)

Pharaoh: I have seen this place before!

Chase: Care to look at the offerings?

Raimundo: What's he mean?

(The Pharaoh pointed to the tiles. Kimiko raced to one of the tiles, and seen what looked like people carved on it. Kimiko immediately raced back to the gang.)

Kimiko: They're people on those things!

Chase: And look.

(He pointed to nine empty tiles.)

Chase: There are spaces left for you. But I think I'll make this break-in a little more interesting!

Kaiba: Interesting? We're here to put a stop to you by any means possible!

Chase: Ah, but Mr. Kaiba. You should at least have a little fun on this expedition.

Clay: What fun is there ter take down a Heylin Evil Guy?

Chase: But that's the fun of it. Sacrificing souls to the Great Leviathan is all as fun for me!

Pharaoh: That's enough, Chase! We won't let you meddle with people's minds for your own amusements.

Chase: The only way you can end my reign is by defeating my challenge.

Pharaoh: Very well, what is your challenge?

Chase: Simple.

(He snapped his fingers and four people wearing hoods appeared.)

Kimiko: What's this?

Chase: Defeat all four of my all powerful Sages and you can duel me! Only one condition, you must duel, but if two of the four of you lose, then all of you will be sealed.

Raimundo: What! So if two of us lose, all of us lose?

Chase: That's right!

Raimundo: No, I'm not allowing it! We only get two chances while you have all the chances you like!

Chase: My offer stands.

Kaiba: Just agree to his lame terms, Pedrosa. If you're as all mighty and strong as a duelist as you all state you are, then prove it!

Raimundo: It's not that, I don't want anything happening to my friends!

Kimiko: Rai, we'll be fine. We're not gonna get sealed. We will stop him, even if the odds are against us.

Raimundo: …Fine! But once we beat you, Chase. Your plans'll stop!

Chase: Agreed. Now for you first opponent.

(One cloaked Sage pulled their hood down to reveal Andrea.)

All: Andrea!

Andrea: That's right! Now who'll duel me?

Clay: I'll go for it, partner!

Raimundo: What makes you wanna go?

Clay: Well me 'n' Andrea never fought before. 'N' Duelling ain't exactly fighting.

Stephanie: Be careful, they're all as strong as my evil self, if not stronger!

Clay: Don't worry 'bout yourself Stephanie. (Cracking his knuckles.) She's going down!

Andrea: That is where you are wrong, Clay! It is I who will be victorious for my Master!

(They activated their Duel Disks.)

Both: Let's duel!


	27. Stronghold of Stone

**Stronghold of Stone**

Omi: How do you think Clay has against Andrea?

Raimundo: Don't worry, his decks beefed up, he'll take her on!

Kaiba: But as the Dark Magician Girl says, these are Chase's finest. Cow brains will have a hard time taking her down!

Pharaoh: Don't give up hope, Clay! You will beat her!

Andrea: Alright, Clay! Time for you to finally feel my wrath!

Clay: Ain't gonna happen, pretty lady. Let's see, I'll pick my Soldier of the Underworld **(2700/2300) **as mah Deck Master!

Andrea: Very well! I'll select my Foundations of Stone! **(0/3000)**

(A castle wall surrounded Andrea, then Clay started to flash, and was transformed into the Soldier of the Underworld's uniform. (Which was a grey cloak, red armour, red stripes on his cheeks, and twin swords on a sheath.))

Clay: What's all this, partner?

Chase: A little bit of my magic. For you see, you've taken on the role as Deck Master, and once the Deck Master is destroyed, you will die.

(The nine of them gasped.)

Clay: And no fair, Andrea's Deck Master's just a wall!

Chase: Then maybe you should have chosen a Deck Master that wasn't human!

Andrea: Now on with the duel!

Clay: Hold your horses, partner!

(He scanned his hand.)

Joey: (To the Pharaoh.) Kinda reminds us of when we were Duel Monsters, huh Yug?

Pharaoh: Don't remind me.

Clay: I'll summon Dark Blade **(1800/1500) **in attack mode!

(The warrior was summoned.)

Clay: And I'll end my turn with one face-down card. Alright, partner. Your go!

Andrea: I'll summon Hidden Fortress **(0/1500) **in defence mode! And thanks to my Deck Master ability, all rock monsters gain an additional 1000 defence point boost!

(The wall increased to 2500 defence points.)

Andrea: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Clay: (As he drew.) Alright, partner! I sacrifice my Dark Blade to summon Cyber-Tech **(2500/1600) **in attack mode!

(The winged alligator was summoned.)

Clay: Now I activate mah face-down card: Scales of Difference!

Andrea: Scales of Difference?

Clay: When both our monsters 'r' equal in attack or defence, mah monster cin destroy your monster, even if your monster has the same defence points.

Stephanie: Lucky break for Clay.

Omi: But can he keep it up?

Clay: Attack her wall!

Andrea: Activate Castle Walls!

Clay: Oh, nuts!

Andrea: I can raise my monster's defence power by 500 points!

(The monster increased to 3000 defence points, while the Alligator smashed into the wall and sent Clay to 3500 life points.)

Clay: Looks like I'll just have to end my turn.

Andrea: Hahahahaha! Now I summon Castle Bowman **(1200/700) **in attack mode!

(A normal archer was summoned.)

Andrea: Now I activate my Polymerization card! To fuse my Bowman and my Fortress to form Warzone Fortress! **(2600/3000)**

A huge fortress with a long line of archers were situated was summoned to the field. And the defence of the fortress rose to 4000.)

Clay: Well I'll be a triple side sandwich!

Andrea: Now pay attention to this, this fortress has a special ability, when it is your turn it goes into defence mode and when it is my turn, it goes to attack!

Kimiko: So it's one big attacking shield!

Raimundo: How's he gonna get past that!

Chase: He doesn't, that's the point! I designed this card to be the ultimate attack and defence!

Clay: Well there's a first time for everything!

Andrea: So now it is in attack mode! So attack the Cyber-Tech Alligator!

(The archers fired a flurry of arrows that wiped out the alligator and sent Clay's life points to 3400.)

Andrea: Now that I end my turn, my Fortress goes into defence mode!

Clay: Darn! There's just gotta be a weak spot to that Fortress.

Andrea: Well if there is, I'm waiting.

Clay: No choice but to summon Slate Warrior **(1900/400) **in defence mode! And end my turn.

Andrea: That's easy pickings. My Fortress switches to attack and blows away your Warrior!

(The flurry of arrows blew away the Slate Warrior.)

Clay: Well now your monster's gotten weaker by attacking my Slate Warrior!

(The monster's defence fell to 3500 and its attack fell to 2100.)

Andrea: No points lost, because I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Clay: Not good!

(The Seal took the field and on Andrea's head, which made her look more evil.)

Andrea: Prepare to lose, Clay! Now my monster regains all the points it lost!

(The monster's original defence and attack was restored, with an Orichalcos symbol on the soldier's heads.)

Andrea: That ends my turn!

Clay: Aha. I'll summon a monster face-down defence position and end my turn!

Andrea: Resorting to face-down cards? Very well, allow me to rid you of what hope you have left! Attack the face-down card!

(The monster blown away the face-down card, which was Cyber Jar **(900/900)**)

Andrea: Grrr!

Clay: Hah! Now my monster, suck in her Fortress!

(The Warzone Fortress was destroyed at last.)

Clay: And that ain't all, we both have to draw 5 cards, and summon any level 4 or lower monsters. Pretty good, huh partner?

(They drew their cards.)

Clay: Now I summon Mystic Horseman **(1300/1550) **Battle Ox **(1700/1000) **Sphere Dragon **(1200/2100) **in defence mode and last but not least Zegarno! **(1650/1200) **

(All four monsters were summoned.)

Andrea: I summon three Giant Wall of Yoro's **(0/2300) **Royal Defender **(1200/1900) **and Magic Star **(200/100) **in defence mode!

(All four monsters were summoned as well. This time their defences each rose by 500 points, except the Giant Wall of Yoro's which increased by 1500 points. Making the Giant Wall of Yoro's 3800 defence points.)

Stephanie: He only made the situation much worse!

Raimundo: Don't worry. Clay oughta have a plan.

Kimiko: But his monsters aren't even half her defence points!

Kaiba: Hmph, I knew him well.

Andrea: And thanks to my Magic Star's special ability, I can retrieve one magic card from my graveyard at the cost of 500 life points! Which is my Polymerization card!

(The card popped out the graveyard and her life points fell to 3500.)

Andrea: Now I'll use my Polymerization card to fuse my three Giant Walls together to form Ultimate Defence Wall! **(0/5000)**

(A huge wall covered the entire field, including Clay's side of the field, and then the Defence Points rose again to 6500.)

Clay: That thing's defence points are higher than the last ones!

Andrea: More than you can handle! Because it also has a special ability, it will cost you 1000 life points at the cost of me discarding 5 cards from my deck to my graveyard!

Clay: How many rock things you got in there?

Andrea: Hundreds! Now I discard 5 cards and direct attack your life points!

(A catapult launched a rock that hit Clay and sent his life points to 2400.)

Andrea: I'll end my turn!

Clay: Alright, I'll activate my own Polymerization card! To fuse mah Mystic Horseman with my Battle Ox to bring up Rabid Horseman! (**2000/1700)**

(The two monsters joined together to form an Ox-centaur.)

Clay: And since you dumbly put your Magic Star in attack, I might as well attack it!

(The centaur destroyed the star and dropped the Mage's life points to 1500.)

Clay: And I'll switch my Zegarno to defence and end my turn.

Andrea: You are so pathetic! Your Rabid Horseman's attack is less than a third of my defences! And now I'll drop your life points even further! By getting rid of 5 cards in my deck!

(She took another handful of cards out of her deck, sent it to the graveyard and dropped Clay's life points to 1400.)

Andrea: Two turns and its all over!

Clay: Well two turns won't come!

(He drew, but still nothing.)

Clay: This ain't going well! I'll just have ter end mah turn!

Andrea: You know the process! Now I'll discard 5 cards and send your life points down even further!

(Yet again she discarded more cards and sent Clay to 400 life points.)

Raimundo: Clay! If you're being your slow and take-it-easy self again! Well do something!

Pharaoh: Clay! Your deck's been improved, I know there's a card in there that can help, and you just have to believe!

(Then Chase let out a laugh.)

Chase: You still preaching about that Heart of the Cards nonsense?

Pharaoh: It is not nonsense Chase! It is just as real as the games played 5000 years ago!

Chase: But I'm using 10000 year old magic, and the sooner you see Clay lose, the sooner you can drop your philosophy!

Clay: I ain't losing, partner! I got just the remedy for this problem! I'll become a monster and use my special ability, to draw 6 cards by sacrificing Zegarno and Sphere Dragon!

(He drew his six cards and smiled.)

Clay: Now I activate Pain to Power! This card turns all the life points I lost by monster effects, magic or traps to attack points, that'll fit onto me just fine!

(He started glowing and his attack rose to 5700.)

Andrea: A desperate attempt, Clay. But it's still weaker than my ultimate wall!

Clay: Not true, I got a magic card that'll end it all! Activate Breath of Light!

Chase: What!

Andrea: What's that?

Clay: I like to call it Rock-Bane! It rids the field of all face-up rock monsters!

(A huge gust of wind swept the field and destroyed all of Andrea's monsters.)

Clay: And I'll take the liberty of attacking your life points directly!

(He unsheathed one sword and swiped Andrea, which sent her life points to 0. She then fell to her knees.)

Andrea: Forgive me, Clay.

(The seal engulfed around her. But then, the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle shone as well as Andrea. Then the glow of the Orichalcos died down and Andrea fell. Then Clay returned to his original cowboy outfit.)

Clay: I feel mighty sorry for the partner.

(But then Andrea grew conscious.)

Chase: What!

Clay: What in tar nation! What happened?

Pharaoh: I happened!

Omi: What did you do?

Pharaoh: Andrea was sorry for what she did; I can't allow the good to be needlessly sacrificed! And as you know, Chase influenced the dark side of his victims to do his bidding. I used my Millennium Item to shield Andrea's good side and seal her dark side away!

(Andrea began to focus her eyes.)

Clay: Yo, Andrea? You okay?

Andrea: Oh, Clay? What happened?

Clay: Just a bad dream, partner. Just a bad dream.

Chase: (Angrily.) It is a bad dream in a minute!! You have crossed the line Yugi! And my next Sage is going to make you pay!

(The second hooded man unhooded himself, to reveal Jack Spicer himself.)

All: JACK SPICER!

Jack: Ahahahaha! That's right, girlies! Big Jack's back in the power zone!

Pharaoh: If it is me who led you to this path, then I shall duel you!

Chase: Excellent! When you fall to my minion, both your Egyptian God Cards and your Timaeus will be mine! Ahahahahaha!


	28. Jack Attack

**Jack Attack**

Raimundo: Never thought in a million years Jack would go to the Orichalcos side.

Kimiko: What does it matter? At least he's gonna be sealed by Yugi.

Joey: Yeah, but Yugi had probs with Jack before, if he's gotten better, then Yugi's gonna have a lot on his hands!

(Then Andrea spoke up.)

Andrea: He is stronger. I used the deck I used with Clay to duel Jack one time, and he tore me limb from limb with his deck.

Stephanie: But Clay couldn't even touch you. And you're saying Spicer destroyed you?

(She nodded.)

Omi: You can do it, Yugi! We know you can!

Jack: Ahahahaha! He ain't got a snowball in a volcano's chance, cue ball! I've won before I started!

Pharaoh: Then show us!

Both: Let's duel!

Jack: I'll pick the Robotic Knight **(1600/1800) **for my Deck Master!

(Jack transformed into the Robotic Knight, without the mask.)

Pharaoh: Let's see. Ill choose the Dark Magician! **(2500/2100) **

(The Pharaoh transformed into the Dark Magician's clothes, setting his staff around his belt.)

Jack: I'll start, with a Machine King Prototype **(1600/1500) **in attack mode!

(The machine rose.)

Pharaoh: Hm? No Jack-Bots?

Jack: Jack-Bots? Hah! Those are so old! My deck has the new Jack-Bots! Now I'll put a card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: Very well! I'll summon Kuriboh **(300/200) **in defence mode!

Jack: Alright! I'll activate DNA Surgery!

Pharaoh: What!

Jack: With this card I can change all monsters into any type I want! Which is machines!

(Kuriboh turned into a machine type of itself.)

Jack: And you know what? My Machine King Prototype powers up by 100 points for every machine on the field!

(The monster powered up to 1700.)

Jack: Now attack the little furball!

(The Machine destroyed the metal Kuriboh.)

Pharaoh: No!

Jack: Ahahahaha! Beat that!

Pharaoh: With pleasure! I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior **(1700/1600) **in attack mode!

(The warrior was summoned.)

Jack: Hah! Now my King's got 1800 attack points! All hail the king!

Pharaoh: Beta! Attack the Prototype!

Jack: What! I think the spikeheads getting to him! Prototype, destroy that Warrior!

(The two collided and destroyed each other.)

Jack: What! But my Machine King had 1800 attack points!

Pharaoh: Your Machine King Prototype only increases with the number of machines on the field; my Kuriboh was in the graveyard! And besides, even if the Machine King Prototype increased with the graveyard, Kuriboh isn't a machine in the graveyard!

Jack: Grrrr! You'll pay big time!

Pharaoh: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Well get a load of this! I get rid of a machine-type card in my hand, to inflict 500 points to your life points!

Joey: Oh yeah, my sis had the same prob.

(Jack discarded a Mechanical Spider and the Pharaoh got blasted by Jack, lowering his life points to 3500.)

Jack: Ahahahaha! Take that!

Pharaoh: This duel is far from over!

Jack: I think I'll summon yet another Machine King Prototype! And guess what? You got no monsters to defend yourself! So I'll just attack!

Pharaoh: Not so fast, Spicer! I activate my face-down card: Monster Reborn!

Jack: Oh no! Not Monster Reborn! …What's Monster Reborn?

Kimiko: Er… he thinks he's such a brilliant mind, but he doesn't know one of the basic cards in Duel Monsters?

Kaiba: Looks like someone needs to go over the card lists.

Pharaoh: As the name suggests, it can revive one monster from either player's graveyards!

Jack: You think getting back your Magnet Warrior's gonna help?

Pharaoh: Who ever said I was bringing back Beta? I'll of course be brining back your Machine King Prototype!

Jack: What!

(Both monsters blasted each other and were destroyed.)

Jack: I'll get you!

Pharaoh: Not before my turn begins! I'll summon Obnoxious Celtic Guardian **(1400/1200) **in attack mode! And now I attack your life points directly!

(The warrior slashed Jack and sent his life points to 2600.)

Jack: It ain't over yet!

(He drew and grinned evilly.)

Jack: Ahahahahahaha!

Pharaoh: Let me guess, you have drawn the Seal of Orichalcos?

Jack: You got it twinkle toes! I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

(The Seal circled the field. Chase gave a grin, and the Seal's symbol appeared on Jack's forehead, which made him look freakier.)

Jack: Prepare to lose! I'll activate my Deck Master ability again! And take out another chunk of your life points!

(He discarded a Pendulum Machine and blasted the Pharaoh by another 500 life points, lowering him to 3000.)

Jack: How d'ya like that? Now back to me! And I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon **(1100/600) **in attack mode!

(A huge cyber dragon took the field.)

Jack: And guess what, Yugi? His attack increases with the Seal!

(The Dragon increased to 1600.)

Pharaoh: No! My Celtic Guardian will be destroyed!

Jack: You got it! Proto-Cyber Dragon! Attack!

(The Dragon blasted the warrior away and sent the Pharaoh to 2800 life points.)

Jack: Now I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Pharaoh: You're Dragon may be rare and powerful, but not powerful enough for Black Luster Ritual!

(A dark alter was made with a shield and cross-swords on.)

Pharaoh: Now, Jack! I sacrifice my Valkyrion the Magna Warrior to summon Black Luster Soldier! **(3000/2500)**

(A soldier appeared with black armour and a scimitar.)

Pharaoh: Black Luster Soldier! Attack now!

Jack: Not so fast! I activate Call of the Haunted!

Pharaoh: Call of the Haunted? Why would that help you?

Jack: You'll see! I'll bring back my Mechanical Spider! **(400/300)**

(The tiny machine spider took the field.)

Pharaoh: I know your plan! You hope to use that Spider as a distraction so you can use your Proto-Cyber Dragon in a hope to destroy my Black Luster Soldier! Well it isn't working! So I'm still going to attack your Proto-Cyber Dragon!

(The soldier slashed the Dragon and sent Jack to 1200 life points.)

Pharaoh: That ends my turn!

Jack: Ahahahahahahaha! You've sealed your fate, Yugi! Because I activate Machine Duplication! When I have a monster lower than 500 attack points, I can duplicate that monster to three monsters!

(The Spider turned into three Spiders.)

Jack: And when you thought you seen it all, I sacrifice two Spiders to summon my Perfect Machine King! **(2700/1500)**

(A huge machine rose to the field.)

Pharaoh: What is that!

Jack: One of my strongest monsters! Because it increases with all machine monsters on the field, besides itself!

Pharaoh: That means it will increase to 3200!

Jack: Eeeeeeh! Wrong! Your Black Luster Soldier's machine too, thanks to my DNA Surgery!

Pharaoh: That will give it 3700!

Jack: Exactly! Now my machine! Attack!

(The machine blasted the Soldier and sent the Pharaoh's life points to 2100.)

Jack: Now Mechanical Spider, attack his life points directly!

(The Spider rushed up to the Pharaoh and chipped a hole in the Dark Magician uniform as his life points fell to 1700.)

Kimiko: Yugi's doing badly out there!

Joey: Come on, Yug! Beat that mama's boy!

Pharaoh: I'll place a monster card face-down and place a card face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Don't make me laugh! Perfect Machine King! Attack the face-down card!

(The machine blasted away the face-down card, which was Big Shield Gardna **(100/2600)**)

Jack: Alright Mechanical Spider! You know what to do!

(The Spider bit the Pharaoh's cheek, which dripped with blood. And his life points dropped to 1300.)

Jack: Your Egyptian God Card's are as good as mine! Ahahahahahahahaha!

Pharaoh: His Machine King is too powerful! I need to believe in the Heart of the Cards to bring up something strong enough!

(He drew and smiled.)

Pharaoh: I activate Brain Control!

Jack: What!!!

Pharaoh: I'll take control of your Perfect Machine King!

(A Brain with malevolent hands appeared and brought the Machine King to the Pharaoh's side of the field.)

Pharaoh: Next I'll sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician Girl! **(2000/1700)**

(The Magician Girl appeared.)

Pharaoh: Now my Magician! End this duel by attacking the Mechanical Spider!

(She blasted the Spider away, and when the smoke dispersed, Jack had activated a magic card: Block Attack.)

Pharaoh: What! Block Attack!

Jack: You got it! I used this to turn my Spider to defence mode, before you blasted him away!

Pharaoh: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Jack: Oh yeah! I got the ultimate plan! First I'll activate Premature Burial to bring up my Proto-Cyber Dragon!

(The Dragon appeared again, and Jack's life points fell to 400.)

Pharaoh: You know you could have summoned your Perfect Machine King!

Jack: No need! I activate my Polymerization card! And guess what happens when I have three Cyber Dragons!

(Two more Proto-Cyber Dragons appeared with a ferocious roar.)

Jack: They'll combine to form Cyber End Dragon! **(4000/2800)**

(A huge three-headed metallic dragon appeared and roared in front of the Pharaoh.)

Joey: Whoa, that makes Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon look like a chicken!

Kaiba: Not true, it's still weaker than my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!

Omi: But the question remains: How does Yugi stop it?

Andrea: He doesn't. That's the same monster Jack used to destroy me. And that's without the Seal in play.

(The three heads increased to 4500.)

Pharaoh: Oh no!

Jack: Oh yes, spike-ball! Now say bye-bye to your precious Dark Magician Girl!

(The Dark Magician Girl looked on in worry. Then the three heads blasted.)

Pharaoh: You've activated my two face-down cards! My first is: Grace of the Dead! By paying half of my life points, I can revive one monster for one turn only! And I choose Kuriboh!

(The little furball was brought back. And the Pharaoh's life points dropped to 650.)

Raimundo: He's lost it!

Pharaoh: Next I activate Multiply!

(The Kuriboh's multiplied and took the Cyber End Dragon's blasts, leaving both the Dark Magician Girl and the Pharaoh's life points untouched.)

Raimundo: Well I've been wrong before.

Jack: Grrr! That ends my turn!

(He drew, with the Heart of the Cards by his side. Then grinned.)

Pharaoh: You played a valiant game Jack Spicer! But now it's time to end it! I'll place one card face-down and that will be all!

Jack: You say me losing? Hah! I'll show you losing around here when my Cyber End Dragon attacks!

(The Dragons prepared the blast.)

Chase: Stop you fool!

(The blasts fired.)

Pharaoh: Then you are a fool and blinded by power! I activate De-Fusion! This rare magic card allows me to separate your almighty Cyber End Dragon, and change them back to their original forms! Proto-Cyber Dragons!

(The Dragon split up and was changed into the three dragons that were used for the fusion, and the dragons continued their attacks on the Dark Magician Girl.)

Pharaoh: And now I summon the Eye of Timaeus!

(The colossal dragon was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Now fuse with Dark Magician Girl, to form: Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! **(2600/2300)**

(The Dark Magician Girl wore silver armour while riding on Timaeus' back.)

Pharaoh: Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight! Finish the duel!

(The Cyber Dragons attacks were repelled and the girl shot her own blasts with Timaeus that obliterated the three Dragons and sent Jack to 0 life points.)

Jack: No! No way! I can't lose!

Pharaoh: Your actions have led you to this. You have only won my sympathy.

(The Seal circled Jack and he was soon sealed.)

Joey: Hah! Served him right!

(But then Jack arose, like something out of a horror film.)

Omi: That is impossible! You were sealed!

Jack: Sorry, cheese ball! Chase baby gave me a decoy soul, in case I lost, that would only be sealed! Ahahahaahha!

Kimiko: Rats! We were so close to getting rid of him forever!

Chase: Very impressive, you have defeated two of my Sages. But now it gets harder! Behold my next Sage!

(The third Sage pulled down the hood, to reveal Wuya.)

All: Wuya!!!

Wuya: In the Flesh!


	29. Ghosts Vs Harpies

**Ghosts Vs Harpies**

(The Warriors and Duelists were stunned to see Wuya for their third duel.)

Raimundo: Hey, Wuya! What are you doing working for Chase?

Wuya: I was always on Chase's side, you nitwit! Now enough of the chat, and who wants to duel?

Raimundo: Yo, Kimiko. You've always had a say in beating up Wuya, maybe yah wanna prove your skills to the walking old hag?

Kimiko: No, I'll pass.

All: WHAT?!

Clay: Can a cowboy ask why?

Kimiko: Because, all the rival warriors have had their play, Rai beat Joseph, you beat Andrea, and Omi beat Stephanie. I have a sneaky suspicion that the fourth hood's Ken and I plan (Smacking her fist with her palm.) to take him out!

Raimundo: But Kimiko, you seen the way Ken demolished you last time, he almost killed you…

Kimiko: I wanna duel him, to prove to everyone that I'm more than just your average girl!

Joey: Then who's gonna duel?

Mai: I'll take up the offer, Hun.

Joey: What!

Mai: Think about it. This pesky witch, so-called, is nothing special…

Wuya: Grrrrr!

Mai: … you beat her in a flash in Battle City, so I'll take her down to save the trouble of you duelling her and besides, you, Kaiba and Yugi need to take down curly fries.

Pharaoh: All those are true, but we need to consult someone who knows. Andrea? Does Mai have a chance?

Andrea: She's gotten stronger in your last duel. She's equipped with a lot more Shen Gong Wu cards, and uses an arsenal of ghosts.

Wuya: Oh yeah, advertise my plans, you traitor!

Mai: Shen Gong Wu cards? This'll be easy to take down!

Wuya: Very well! You have no chance, pretty girl!

Both: Let's duel!

Mai: I'll choose Harpy Lady **(1300/1400) **as my Deck Master!

Wuya: Fine! I'll choose the Emperor Scorpion!

(An exact replica of the Shen Gong Wu was summoned on her wrist, while Mai changed into the outfit of a Harpy Lady.)

Wuya: I'll go first! By activating Glove of Jisaku! It allows me to discard one card from my hand, to move one Shen Gong Wu card to my hand!

(She slipped a card into the graveyard and searched her deck for a Shen Gong Wu card, and added it to her hand.)

Wuya: Now I summon Evil Spirit **(1200/1000) **in attack mode!

(Wuya summoned a strange ghost like being to the field.)

Wuya: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Mai: Easy pickings! I summon Cyber Harpie **(1800/1300)** in attack mode!

(One of Mai's favourite monsters was summoned.)

Mai: Now attack her Evil Shadow!

Wuya: So gullible! I activate Changing Chopsticks!

Omi: A Shen Gong Wu card!

Wuya: It will reduce your Harpy by three quarters of its original attack! So it becomes a mere 450!

(The shadow counter-attacked the Harpy's attack and sent Mai to 3250 life points.)

Mai: No! My Harpy!

Wuya: And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but when I destroy one of your monsters, my Deck Master special ability kicks in. Allowing me to take another Shen Gong Wu card to my hand!

(She looked through her deck and picked one and re-shuffled it.)

Mai: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Wuya: I'll now sacrifice Evil Spirit to summon Ghost of Nightmares **(2200/1400)** in attack mode!

(A huge spirit creature rose from Wuya's Duel Disk.)

Wuya: Now attack her life points directly!

Mai: Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack! To stop your attack!

Wuya: Fine then, I end my turn with a single face-down card!

Mai: Alright! I activate Amazoness Calling! This magic card allows me to summon as many monsters with Amazoness n their name. So I choose: Amazoness Chain Master **(1500/1300) **Amazoness Fighter **(1300/1300) **Amazoness Paladin **(1700/300) **Amazoness Swordswoman** (1500/1600) **and finally Amazoness Tiger! **(1100/1500)**

(A flurry of Amazon fighters were summoned, along with a tiger.)

Mai: But at the same time, I need to discard two cards in my hand!

(She slipped in two cards.)

Wuya: A really pointless display. None of your Amazon fighters can defeat my Ghost!

Mai: Think again! My Amazoness Tiger's special ability kicks in! It can increase its attack by 400 for every Amazoness on the field! And there are four! So it increases by 1600 points!

(The tiger increased to 2700.)

Mai: Now attack her ghost!

Wuya: Activate Golden Finger! This paralyzes your tiger's attack for one turn!

Mai: I'll end my turn then!

Joey: Mai's doin' awesome!

Pharaoh: But how long can she keep it up?

Raimundo: Hey, we can't give up on her now! She'll win!

Wuya: Hm. I summon Vampire Lady **(1550/1550) **in attack mode!

(A vampiric lady was summoned.)

Mai: I thought you specialised on ghosts, not vampires!

Wuya: Oh no, I specialise in both! Now Vampire Lady, attack her Amazoness Chain Master!

Mai: I don't think so! My Amazoness Tiger protects my other Amazoness warriors from attack! If you want to destroy my other monsters, you must destroy Amazoness Tiger!

Wuya: With pleasure! I activate Mikado Arm!

Kimiko: More Shen Gong Wu!

Wuya: And it will increase my Vampire Lady's attack by double! So it now becomes 3100! Hah-ha!

(The Vampire Lady increased phenomenally.)

Wuya: Now destroy the Tiger!

(The Vampire bit the Tiger's neck and was destroyed, lowering Mai's life points to 2850.)

Wuya: And I get to search my deck for more Shen Gong Wu cards!

(She did the same procedure as before.)

Wuya: And I'm not finished there! Ghost of Nightmares! Finish the job on her Amazoness Chain Master!

(The ghost breathed purple slime on the warrior, dissolving it and sending Mai's life points to 2150.)

Wuya: And more Shen Gong Wu cards to my beckon call!

(She repeated the same procedure again.)

Wuya: That's me finished my turn!

Clay: Now Wuya has the last laugh! Mai's nearly lost half her life points, while Witch Face hasn't lost a hair!

Mai: I sacrifice Amazoness Swordswomen and Amazoness Fighter to summon Harpie's Pet Dragon! **(2000/2500) **

(The huge dragon was summoned.)

Wuya: Ooooh, I'm so scared!

Mai: You will be! I'll place two cards face-down and switch my remaining Amazoness Paladin to defence and end my turn!

Wuya: Yawn! Ghost of Nightmare, destroy the Paladin.

(The Ghost dissolved the remaining Amazoness.)

Wuya: And Vampire Lady, destroy Harpie's Pet Dragon. This is way too easy.

Mai: Is it? I activate Hysteric Party!

Wuya: Huh?

Mai: With this out, I can bring back a Harpy Lady from my graveyard. But I need to discard one card to my graveyard to make it work!

(She inserted another card in her graveyard, and a Cyber Harpie was summoned.)

Wuya: Er… reality check, that feather duster can't do squat to my all-powerful Vampire Lady.

Mai: Think again! I activate Elegant Egotist!

Wuya: What!

Mai: I can now turn one Harpy to three!

Wuya: Oh good, I thought you had a plan in mind. Vampire Lady, continue your attack on the Dragon.

Mai: Good!

(The Vampire Lady bit, but it was thrown back, and the Dragon blasted it away and sent Wuya down to 3900 life points.)

Wuya: What! That's impossible! There's no way that reptile could have survived that attack!

Mai: It's the power given from my Harpy Ladies! You see for every Harpy Lady on the field, my dragon can increase its attack by 300 points! And I have four! Giving it a grand total of 3200!

Wuya: I've been going easy on you! Now I sacrifice my Ghost of Nightmares, to summon Vampire Lord! **(2000/1500) **

(Another vampire was summoned.)

Kaiba: Hmph, let's see her wriggle her way out of this one!

Mai: Don't worry; I'm well aware of Vampire Lord's effect! Thanks Kimiko.

Kimiko: (Doing a thumbs-up) No prob!

Mai: Vampire Lord is never destroyed from battle, no matter what the situation!

Wuya: Very good! But it won't save your Harpies! Especially when I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

All: Yikes!

(The Seal engulfed the field and on Wuya's forehead, which just like Jack, made her look more evil. Then Chase laughed evilly.)

Wuya: Ahahahahaha! Time to meet your doom! Vampire Lord, destroy one Harpy!

(The Vampire destroyed one Cyber Harpy and reduced Mai's life points to 1450, and also reduced Harpie's Pet Dragon to 2900 attack points.)

Wuya: And let's not forget my Deck Master ability!

(She searched her deck yet again and picked another Shen Gong Wu card.)

Wuya: I'll place two cards face-down! That ends my turn!

Mai: This ain't good! Harpie's Pet Dragon, attack Vampire Lord! Even though it comes back.

(The Dragon blasted the Vampire and reduced Wuya to 3500 life points. Then the vampire re-appeared.)

Mai: I can't risk being beaten by more Shen Gong Wu cards. I'll switch my two Cyber Harpie's to defence and end my turn!

Wuya: Hmph, smart move! But your Harpie's are going to fall! Activate Switching Piper! This switches your Harpie's to attack!

Mai: (Gasp.)

Wuya: But I'm not finished yet! Raimundo knows all about this card! Activate Treasure of the Blind Swordsman!

Raimundo: I know all about it, and it spells trouble for Mai!

(The Treasure appeared on the field and sucked in the Vampire Lord and another monster from her hand, and then a blinding light illuminated the field.)

Wuya: Behold the Blind Swordsman! **(5000/5000)** It's all over! Ahahahahaha!

(The Blind Swordsman appeared, with the Seal on its forehead, increasing his attack to 5500.)

Wuya: Blind Swordsman! Destroy the Harpie's Pet Dragon and the rest of her life points!

Mai: Not so fast! I've been saving this move for emergencies! I'll activate my Deck Master ability, to cancel your attacks, but I must move to the field!

(Mai was lifted to the field and the Swordsman's attack stopped.)

Wuya: Fine! I'll end my turn!

Mai's thoughts: This is it! If I don't draw something to beat this hag, it's all over!

(She drew.)

Mai: Ah-hah! I activate Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!

Wuya: What!

Mai: My only gift from you bozos! With it, it can destroy all your monsters if there's a Harpy Lady on the field! Good thing I'm here! Harpies! Attack!

(The three of them went into a formation and blasted the Blind Swordsman away.)

Wuya: Oh no!

Mai: And that's not all! When that's done, half of the monsters attack points is deducted from your life points!

(Wuya's life points dropped to 750.)

Mai: Now to end it!

(She ran up to Wuya and swiped her reducing her life points to 0.)

Mai: I win!

Joey: Oh yeah! I knew she'd win!

(The seal took Wuya. But just like last time, she got up, perfectly normal.)

Wuya: I like Chase's decoy souls!

Chase: Congratulations, but you have one more challenge before facing me!

(The final hood revealed to be Ken.)

Kimiko: I knew it! Alright, I'm dying for a rematch, and to get you back for kidnapping me!

Ken: With pleasure! You'll make a fine offering to the Great Leviathan! Ahahahahaha!


	30. Fighting Fire with Fire

**Fighting Fire with Fire**

(Kimiko walked forwards, while everyone congratulated Mai and her victory over Wuya.)

Ken: You are a fool to challenge me again, Kimiko!

Kimiko: Hey, if my friends can beat your goons, then I can beat you!

Ken: You are weak at Duel Monsters than you are at fighting!

Kimiko: Care to prove it, tough guy?

Both: Let's duel!

Raimundo: Come on, Kimiko! Kick his…

Kimiko: Sure will. I'll pick Dark Magician Girl **(2000/1700) **as my Deck Master!

Ken: Alright, I'll pick Flame Demon! **(2400/2100)**

(Ken erupted in flames, as he took the role of Deck Master. While Kimiko changed into the clothes of the Dark Magician Girl. Raimundo gave a whistle while Kimiko glowed red.)

Kimiko: Alright, I'll start!

(She examined her hand, which was: Dunames Dark Witch, Wingweaver, Negate Attack, Monster Reborn, Petit Angel and Silver Bow and Arrow.)

Kimiko: I'll summon Petit Angel **(600/900) **in defence mode!

(The small creampuff was summoned.)

Kimiko: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Ken: You are too easy! I'll summon Flaming Axe of Darkness **(1800/1400)** in attack mode! And his special ability is he can pierce through your defence mode monsters, as if they were in attack position!

(The Axe slashed the creampuff and sent Kimiko to 3100 life points.)

Kaiba: Hmph, already she's losing!

Ken: I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: Think again! I summon Dunames Dark Witch **(1800/1050) **in attack mode!

(The fairy was summoned next to Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Next I equip her with Silver Bow and Arrow, to boost her attack by 300 points!

(Dunames increased to 2100.)

Kimiko: Attack now!

(The axe crumbled beneath the fairies attack, and sent Ken to 3700 life points.)

Ken: You've activated my Deck Master ability. Whenever you destroy my Shadow Flame Monsters, I draw one card.

Kimiko: Shadow Flame Monsters?

Ken: Yes, very rare cards that very few have lived to tell the tale from.

(He drew.)

Kimiko: I'll end my turn.

Ken: I'll summon Flaming Skull of Doom! **(1650/1400) **in attack mode!

(A huge skeleton demon was summoned.)

Ken: Next I'll equip a magic card to it, known as Searing Flames! This card will make it become invincible so no life points are lost when it attacks, and also deducts half the attack points from your monsters to your life points.

Kimiko: That means I'll lose 1050 life points!

Ken: Skull, attack!

(The skull launched a fireball at Dunames, and reduced Kimiko to 2050 life points.)

Ken: Shadow Flame Monsters were designed to eradicate their opponents in a few turns! They are ruthless! I am the strongest of all Sages. The only person stronger than me is Master Chase!

Kimiko: Well this is the day when a second person is stronger than you! Dunames Dark Witch, attack the Skull of Doom!

(The fairy fired and arrow at the skull that destroyed it and sent Ken's life points to 3250.)

Ken: Impressive. But now feel the awesome powers of the Seal of Orichalcos!

Kimiko: (Gulp)

(The Seal surrounded the two, and appeared on Ken's head.)

Ken: Prepare to fall, Kimiko! Because I activate Dark Chains!

(Chains wrapped up Dunames Dark Witch, and dragged her to Ken's side of the field.)

Kimiko: What have you done?

Ken: Your witch belongs to me now! And at a time when you couldn't afford to!

(The Seal appeared on Dunames' head and she powered to 2600.)

Ken: Now, Dunames Dark Witch! Destroy your former master!

(She fired a shot right for Kimiko.)

Kimiko: Activate Negate Attack!

(The blasts were stopped.)

Ken: I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: I activate Harpie's Feather Duster! To destroy all of your trap and magic cards on the field, which includes your Dark Chains!

(Dunames was freed and her power lowered to 2100.)

Kimiko: Dunames! Attack his life points directly!

Ken: Activate Shadow of Destruction!

(A dark energy ball went inside Dunames and destroyed her.)

Ken: when this card is activated, it destroys one of your monsters and removes them from the duel.

Kimiko: Man! I summon Shining Angel (**1400/800) **in defence mode and end my turn!

Ken: Your Angel is inferior! I'll summon Dark Devil! **(1700/700) **in attack mode!

(A huge fire devil was summoned and powered to 2200.)

Ken: Now attack!

(The Angel was destroyed.)

Kimiko: Hah! You activated Shining Angel's special ability! When it's destroyed, I can summon a monster lower tan 1500 attack points. Which I choose Banisher of Light! **(100/2000) **

Ken: I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: Come on, this is too easy! I'll sacrifice my Banisher of Light to summon Airknight Parshath! **(1900/1400)**

(The fairy knight was summoned.)

Raimundo: Kimiko, that monster's still weaker!

Kimiko: Don't interrupt while I'm forming a plan, Rai!

Ken: Then continue your "plan".

Kimiko: Next I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my fallen Banisher of Light, in defence mode!

(The fairy was summoned again.)

Kimiko: And now I activate United We Stand!

(The two monsters joined hand-in-hand.)

Kimiko: This increases my Airknight Parshath's attack and defence by 800 points for every monster on my side of the field, giving it a grand total of 3500!

(Ken looked in anger.)

Kimiko: Airknight, attack his devil!

(The knight slashed the fiery demon and sent Ken's life points to 1950.)

Kimiko: And when I lower your life points, I get to draw one new card.

(She drew.)

Kimiko: That ends my turn!

(Ken drew, but little did Kimiko know, he actually took a card beneath his robe sleeves. No one was any the wiser, except Raimundo.)

Ken: Unfortunately, play time is over! I have just the card to end this duel! So say goodbye to your friends! I activate Sanctuary of the Doomed!

(Inside the Orichalcos dome, changed into a demon sort of place, where dark spirits swirled all over.)

Ken: This lace is in best favour of Shadow Flame Monsters. Would you like me to tell you what it does?

Kimiko: No thanks! I'm sure I'll figure it out soon enough!

Ken: Very well! I'll summon Dark Sword of Fire! **(1800/1400) **in attack mode!

(A knight clad in black armour and red stripes appeared, increased to 2300 and vanished in the shadows of the Sanctuary.)

Kimiko: What's it doing?

Ken: It swallows it up, and it keeps him there, until you attack!

Kimiko: Which I'll do quite honourably! Airknight! Attack!

(The knight swung its sword, but then a blast came from the shadows and lowered Kimiko to 1550 life points.)

Ken: Do you not see its effect now?

Kimiko: Fine, spill the beans!

Ken: When you attack a Shadow Flame Monster, it will absorb 500 attack points from your attacking monster, and cause damage to your life points!

(Kimiko noticed Airknight Parshath was reduced to 3000.)

Kimiko: So how am I meant to attack?

Ken: You don't! Ever wondered why this was called "Sanctuary of the Doomed"?

Kimiko: Fine then! I'll end my turn!

Ken: That's a good girl!

(Kimiko grew mad.)

Omi: Do not let him distract you Kimiko!

Kimiko: Easier said than done.

Ken: I'll summon Chaos Flame Shield **(200/1800)**

(A shield was summoned, but then drifted off into the shadows when its defence increased to 2300.)

Ken: And by the way, if you don't do anything by the fifth turn, then you're going to see a monster like no other! One that will guarantee your spot in the Orichalcos!

Kimiko: Unlikely. I summon Happy Lover **(800/500) **in defence mode! And also increase Airknight's attack by a further 800 points!

(The fairy was summoned.)

Kimiko's thoughts: I need to increase Airknight's attack, so whatever he's got hiding under those shadows, I can fight it!

Kimiko: That ends my turn!

Ken: Ahahahaha! You don't know me, Kimiko. I'm actually quite nice.

Kimiko: (Confused.) What are you talking about?

Ken: I'm so generous; I'll give you one of my Shadow Flame Monsters! At the cost of your monsters!

(Kimiko's Happy Lover and Airknight Parshath vanished. Then Kimiko was locked in a cage, in which a huge lava being was summoned.)

Kimiko: Hey! Let me out!

Ken: Meet Lava Golem! **(3000/2500) **

(Then the monster coughed up a lava ball and burned on Kimiko's arm.)

Kimiko: Aaaaah! Hot, hot, hot!

(She danced on the spot, trying to cool her arm off.)

Kimiko: How am I meant to beat this thing when I'm trapped inside it?

Ken: My dear girl, you're not going to beat it, it's yours. Use it for your will.

(Sweat was now dripping off Kimiko's head.)

Kimiko: Fine, I'll end my turn. Whew, (Wiping her forehead with her hand.) It's hot.

Ken: Alright! I'll summon Flaming Chimera! **(1400/1500) **

(The seal powered it up to 1900, and then it was engulfed in shadow.)

Ken: That ends my turn. And because of Lava Golem, you lose 1000 life points!

Kimiko: What!

(Her life points dropped to 550.)

Kimiko: Alright! Desperate times call for desperate measures! I'll activate my Deck Master ability! Removing all monsters in my graveyard, and drawing the same amount from my deck!

Kimiko's thoughts: If Lava Golem belongs to me, I can use it to my advantage. If I draw hopefully the right cards, I'll sacrifice it, along with my Banisher of Light and activate a certain card.

Kimiko: I remove: Petit Angel, Shining Angel, Airknight Parshath and Happy Lover, to draw four cards from my deck!

(She drew her four cards, and jumped in excitement.)

Kimiko: First I'll place one card face-down! And now I sacrifice my Lava Golem and my Banisher of Light, to summon my Legendary Knight of Courage! **(3000/3000) **

(She was free from the cage and the heat dispersed as her favourite monster was summoned.)

Kimiko: I'll end my turn!

Ken: Your favourite monster is no match for the shadows!

Kimiko: Hold on! I'll activate the face-down card: Last Turn!

(Kaiba, Joey and the Pharaoh were shocked at this move.)

Clay: Last Turn?

Kimiko: Allow me to explain, this card only works if I'm below 1000 life points and it's your turn. I'll pick one monster on my side of the field, while you choose a monster from your deck. Then, both need to battle, the owner of the winning monster wins the duel!

(Chase looked shocked.)

Kimiko: And I'll choose my Legendary Knight of Courage!

Raimundo: Does Kimiko have a chance?

Kaiba: Don't get over yourself, Pedrosa! I made this exact same move, I thought I had it in the bag and then I lost!

Raimundo: But that's you, I'm talking about Kimiko!

Pharaoh: We need to hope Ken doesn't have a monster higher than 3000 in his deck!

Ken: Alright! I've made my decision, and I'm using: myself! The Flame Demon!

Kimiko: You do realise if you lose, then your dead!

Ken: Yes! Then go on then!

Kimiko: Alright! Legendary Knight of Courage! Attack!

(The monster slashed at Ken, but then Ken started to glow, and was being transformed.)

Kimiko: What's going on?

Ken: This is my Deck Master ability, when it's about to be destroyed, it will take on a bigger role! The Flame Demon King! **(5000/5000)** Behold the greatest threat!

Kimiko: No!

(The Knight slashed the demon, but then Ken breathed fire at the Knight that melted her away.)

Kimiko: No!!!

Raimundo: Kimiko!!!

Ken: And if I'm so correct, I am the winner! Meaning you're sealed!

Kimiko: No!

(She fell to her knees, and was crying.)

Kimiko: I've failed!

(The Seal was circling around her.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(He ran to the Seal, but it pushed him back.)

Raimundo: Chase!! Stop it!

(He smiled and then the glow of the Seal stopped, and Kimiko fell to the ground.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(He ran to her side.)

Raimundo: (Crying.) Come on, Kimiko! Wake up! Please…wake up.

(The others went to them.)

Joey: Rai, I'm sorry. She's gone, man.

Pharaoh: We can get her back when we defeat Chase.

Raimundo: No! No! I'm calling you out, Ken! You cheated!

(The others were shocked at this.)

Mai: What do you mean?

Raimundo: Y'know that Sanctuary of the Doomed card? He didn't draw it, or was going easy on Kimiko. He drew it from his robe sleeves!

Chase: And what do you plan to do? The duel is over, and Kimiko is mine!

Pharaoh: I don't think so! Kimiko still had 550 life points! Because of your little scam, I'm taking her place with her and my own deck combined, and continuing this duel!

Raimundo: No, Yugi! I'm duelling him!

Pharaoh: Raimundo, I know this is hard for you, but you must allow me to duel him, he is way too powerful, even with you and Kimiko's decks combined.

Raimundo: No dice! I don't care if he's a million times stronger than me, I will defeat him!

(Pharaoh then nodded in agreement.)

Chase: Very well, what's your bargain?

Raimundo: If I win, Kimiko goes free; you have the powers to do that so, right?

Chase: As you wish.

(He snapped his fingers and Kimiko's soul was floating next to Raimundo, but half her body was gone.)

Chase: The lower the life points, the more she's devoured by the Orichalcos! And what if Ken wins?

Raimundo: If Ken wins, then he gets me and Kimiko's souls!

Chase: Then you do realise if you lose, then all of your friends will be sealed too?

Raimundo: …Yes.

Joey: Knock it off, Rai. I'm not about to be Leviathan food again!

Raimundo: It's settled then!

Ken: Now on with this duel! You got a measly 550 life points, while I got 1950!

Raimundo's thoughts: I have to win this duel, for my friends, for me and for Kimiko!


	31. Warriors & Fairies vs Shadow Flames

**Warriors & Fairies vs. Shadow Flames**

(Raimundo took Kimiko's deck and shuffled it into his, and then he took what cards Kimiko had in her graveyard and inserted it into his. Then when he was approaching the duelling spot, Joey stopped him.)

Joey: Here, man.

(He gave Raimundo the Elder Grace card.)

Joey: It'll come handy for yah, dude.

Raimundo: Thanks. Let's hope it does work.

(He took Kimiko's place and the Seal resumed its place on the field.)

Raimundo: Since I'm a new player, I'll choose Warrior Dai Grepher **(1700/1000) **for my Deck Master!

(Raimundo transformed into the Warrior Dai Grepher clothes, what was left of Kimiko's face left a small smile.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Okay, I'm low on life points, and have no monsters and no cards in my hand, while he has a huge demonic monster with over 5000 attack points on the field. Hey, I can use that to my advantage! But if I don't draw a monster card, I'll suffer a humiliating defeat!

Omi: Does Raimundo know what he is doing?

Pharaoh: Raimundo needs to draw a low level monster to keep himself in the game!

(Raimundo draw and collapsed in relief.)

Kaiba: And judging by that body language, he drew one.

Raimundo: I summon Fairy of the Fountain **(1600/1100) **in defence mode! And end my turn!

Pharaoh: Now Raimundo needs to hope Ken doesn't summon a low level monster.

(Ken drew, and then growled.)

Ken: I may not have drawn a monster card, but your Fairy is going down!

(He blew a fireball at the fairy, obliterating it.)

Ken: That ends my turn!

Raimundo: That complicates things!

(He drew again and smiled.)

Raimundo: I'll place a monster face-down defence position, and end my turn!

Ken: This is too easy!

(He breathed another fireball at the face-down monster, but it was Man-Eater Bug. **(450/600)**)

Ken: No!

Raimundo: Oh yeah! And when you destroyed it, you activated its special ability!

(The monster rose up and charged at Ken.)

Raimundo: You see this card hates to be disturbed, and when it does, he'll attack the first thing he sees, which is you!

(The insect clutched onto Ken and exploded.)

Raimundo: And that's how yah save a friend!

(The others cheered, but then a portal came out and Ken was thrown back, along with the Flame Demon King in the sidelines.)

Raimundo: Hey! I beat your monster! You lose!

Ken: Not so! You see Flame Demon King has one more special ability, when he is destroyed, then he'll go into the sidelines, never to attack, never to defend and never to be sacrificed.

Raimundo: Well that's a start.

(He drew.)

Pharaoh: Now the battlefield is equal. Raimundo doesn't need to worry about the demon anymore!

Raimundo: I'll put a monster face-down defence position and end my turn!

Ken: I'll summon Flaming Marshal **(1300/1200) **in attack mode!

(A fiery soldier was summoned and powered to 1800.)

Ken: Now attack!

(The monster revealed itself to be Morphing Jar **(700/600)**)

Raimundo: Oh yeah! Now each of us needs to draw five cards from our decks!

(They drew their five cards.)

Raimundo: It's a fresh start!

Ken: Fine! I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: First I'll place two cards face-down. And I summon Hysteric Fairy **(1800/500) **in attack mode, and end my turn.

Ken: Now I'll activate Monster Reborn, to bring back my fallen Flaming Skull of Doom! **(1650/1400) **

(The skull was summoned.)

Ken: Now I'll sacrifice both monsters, to summon Oblivion Lord of Flames! **(2400/1900) **

(A colossal fire monster was summoned and powered to 2900.)

Ken: Now his special ability kicks in, when he's summoned, I can automatically destroy one monster on the field! And it's target is your Hysteric Fairy!

(It breathed lava that melted away the monster.)

Ken: Now my ultimate beast attack!

All: Raimundo!

(What's left of Kimiko's body looked in shock. Then the waves of lava hit Raimundo, scorching half of his Warrior Dai Grepher uniform was burned away.)

Raimundo: Sorry to disappoint you, but you activated my trap, Nutrient Z!

Ken: Nutrient Z?

Raimundo: Quite a handy trap card in situations like this. When you attack with a monster that's gonna deal more than 2000 points of damage, I can restore 4000 life points, then calculate damage.

(Raimundo's life points increased to 4550. Then Kimiko's body purified, all her lost body parts were restored, then Raimundo's life points fell to 1650, losing Kimiko's left arm and a part of her torso. Then she spoke out to Raimundo.)

Kimiko: Thanks, Rai. Since you had low life points, I couldn't speak.

Raimundo: How yah holding up?

Kimiko: I'm okay, just keep your life points high, and don't forget to use my cards against that jerk!

Raimundo: Roger that!

Ken: I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: Better watch out, 'cus I'm comin' after yah! I summon Hard Armor **(300/1200) **in defence mode!

(The Warrior was summoned.)

Raimundo: Next I equip it with Heart of Clear Water!

Ken: Huh?

Raimundo: Heart of Clear Water only works on monsters lower than 1300 attack points! But of course, beating Kimiko means you must be an expert, you must know this card's effect, so go on and attack me.

Ken: With pleasure, but first I summon Prince of Flaming Darkness **(1600/1300) **in attack mode!

(A warrior was summoned and increased to 2100.)

Ken: Now my Lord of Flames, attack!

(The monster fired another flow of lava, but the suit of armour was still standing, untouched and unscratched.)

Ken: What!

Raimundo: It's the effects of Heart of Clear Water, once a monster has it, it can never be destroyed in battle! Hah! Top that!

(Kimiko smiled again.)

Ken: Fine! I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Aha! Now I activate Emergency Rescue Party! This allows me to summon any monster in my hand for one turn, and I choose Black Dragon Jungle King! **(2100/1800) **

(The huge black dragon was summoned.)

Raimundo: And now I sacrifice my Black Dragon Jungle King and my Hard Armour, to summon my Legendary Knight Leader! **(4000/3000) **

(Raimundo's favourite monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: And now he gets a boost for every card in my graveyard that includes Kimiko's! And there are a grand total of 16 cards in our combined graveyards!

(The Knight increased to 5600.)

Ken: Hah! I activate Restriction! When a monster is summoned that's higher than 5000 I can decrease it's attack by 1000!

(The knight dropped to 4600.)

Raimundo: Doesn't matter, you're still going down! Legendary Knight! Destroy Oblivion and wipe out Ken!

(The Knight slashed, and the entity was destroyed, but Ken's life points remained untouched.)

Ken: Sorry, but I activated Option Hunter! Also a very useful trap card, I can increase my life points equal to the power of my lost monster!

(Ken's life points increased to 4850, then decreased to 3150.)

Ken: My life points are again higher than yours, Raimundo!

Raimundo: Life points aren't everything, until they hit 0!

Ken: But it does to you, for every life point decrease your girlfriend loses a piece of herself to the Orichalcos!

(Kimiko growled.)

Ken: Now it's my turn, and I summon Leech Absorber **(500/500) **in defence mode!

(A huge leech came out onto the field.)

Ken: Now attach to both the Knight and Raimundo!

(One end of the leech attached to Raimundo, while the other attached to the Knight.)

Ken: Now at the beginning of your turn your Warrior will lose 500 attack points, while you lose 500 life points!

Raimundo: What!

Ken: And I'm ending my turn!

(Raimundo's life points dropped to 1150, while Kimiko lost another piece of her arm.)

Raimundo's thoughts: I need to keep my life points as high as possible.

(Then the Knight decreased to 4100 attack points.)

Raimundo: Me and my Knight may be infected, but that doesn't stop him attacking the leech!

(The Knight swung his sword at the leech, losing it's grip on Raimundo and himself.)

Ken: Hadn't thought of that!

Raimundo: And to top things off, I'll place a monster card face-down and end my turn!

Ken: Alright, enough play time, I'll activate Soul Blessing to Flame Sorcery!

Raimundo: What?

Ken: This ritual magic card allows me to discard all the monsters in my hand to the graveyard, in order to summon Flame Sorcerer of Doomsday! **(3700/3600)**

(A spiritual sorcerer was summoned and increased to 4200.)

Ken: And guess what? His attack points are 100 points stronger than your knight!

Raimundo: Oh no!

Ken: Sorcerer attack!

(The sorcerer waved its staff at the Knight which caused a huge inferno that destroyed the knight and sent Raimundo's life points to 1050, Kimiko cried out in pain as she lost a piece of her torso.)

Ken: Now, Marshal, attack the face-down card!

(The marshal attacked the face-down card, which was Mask of Darkness **(900/400)**)

Raimundo: Alright, Mask of Darkness is in a way the same as Magician of Faith, only it works on trap cards, now I'll take back my Nutrient Z card!

(He took the card from the graveyard.)

Ken: Then I'll end my turn!

(Raimundo drew and smiled.)

Raimundo: I'll place one card face-down and now I'll summon the Fang of Critius!

(The dragon was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now my face-down card as you guessed is Nutrient Z! Now fuse together to form: Miracle Cure Dragon! **(2600/1900)**

(The Dragon took on the form of a white dragon with red stripes around it.)

Raimundo: This monster helps me to regain 4000 life points for every turn! Starting now!

(Raimundo's life points increased up to 5050, and Kimiko regained her lost limbs and torso pieces.)

Raimundo: Now I'll place a card face-down and end my turn!

Ken: You are a fool; first I activate Curse of Fire, which stops your effects of Miracle Cure Dragon! Next I activate Fire Arrow of Doom! This will lower your monsters attack power in half!

(A fire arrow pierced the dragon and lowered to 1300.)

Ken: Now Flame Sorcerer of Doomsday, attack!

Raimundo: Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force!

(The fire blasts hit the invisible barrier, then reflected to the monsters destroying them.)

Ken: No way! Grrrr, I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: And now for the final phase!

(He drew Joey's Elder Grace and came up with an idea.)

Raimundo: I'll activate the magic card: Chosen One!

(Kimiko smiled with glee.)

Raimundo: Now I get to randomly select one card from a monster and two magic cards, if it's the magic card, then they're all discarded, if it's the monster, then it's automatically summoned.

(A spinner came forth, and started rotating around three cards, and it started to increase in speed. Everyone was now focussed on the spinner.)

Raimundo: And…stop!

(The pointer slowed onto one card, it revealed itself to be the Elder Grace.)

Raimundo: Oh yeah! Now I summon Elder Grace! **(0/0)**

(The mystical monster was summoned.)

Raimundo: And I'm sure you know its effect?

Ken: It increases for all life point increases!

Raimundo: And I had a total of 8000 life point increases! So his attack is 8000!

(The monster increased phenomenally to 8000.)

Ken: No! No!

Raimundo: Elder Grace, attack his life points directly!!

Ken: Not so fast! I activate Mirror of Flames!

Raimundo: What!

Ken: When this card is in play, I can stop your attack, and attack your life points directly, equal to quarter of the attacking monster's attack strength!

(The blasts hit the mirror and reflected to Raimundo, dropping his life points to 3050.)

Raimundo: Smart, I'll end my turn.

Ken: Hahahaha, I'll activate Fiery Winds! By removing from play four Shadow Flame Monsters, I can blow away all your monsters!

(Four Shadow Flame Monsters vanished as Elder Grace and Miracle Cure Dragon disappeared.)

Ken: And now I activate Shadow's Conqueror! With this card I can summon a monster in my deck at the cost of 10 cards at the top of them! And I choose my only strongest monster left: Shadow Guardian! **(2500/2000)**

(A huge monster with silver armour was summoned. Then it increased to 3000.)

Ken: Now Shadow Guardian, attack his life points directly!

(The monster fired a fireball at Raimundo, melting away another chunk of his Warrior Dai Grepher uniform and sending his life points to 50. Then Raimundo collapsed to the ground.)

Kimiko: Raimundo! Get up!

(Then the shadows were consuming her.)

Kimiko: Raimundo… don't…give…

(The only body part left was just a small portion of her face.)

Omi: Raimundo, you cannot quit!

Clay: Come on, partner! The little lady's countin' on yah!

Joey: Come on, you're the first place champion along with Yugi! Don't let this chump push yah around!

Stephanie: You're the only one who can stop him!

Kaiba: I can't believe we're putting our souls on the line for a quitter!

(Then Raimundo started to remember when Ken kidnapped Kimiko. She was about to become an agent for Chase, until he rescued her. Then he looked at what was left of Kimiko, and then he mustered all his strength together and got on his feet.)

Raimundo: I may be down and out, but I'm not finished yet!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows us to draw 'till we have six cards, and since I got no cards in my hand, I'll draw six!

(They drew their cards. Then Raimundo smiled.)

Raimundo: Alright, I'll place two cards face-down and I'll activate Guardian Angel! This card can revive any monster for one turn, and I choose Kimiko's Legendary Knight of Courage! **(3000/3000) **

(Kimiko's favourite monster returned.)

Raimundo: Now thanks to her special ability, she can destroy any monster 1500 points in range of it, so destroy Shadow Guardian!

(The knight slashed the monster.)

Raimundo: And I'll end my turn!

Ken: You can barely stand, I can doubt you can pull a rabbit out of your hat so I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: Bad mistake! I activate Return from the Different Dimension!

Kaiba: Hmph!

Raimundo: This card allows me to automatically summon as much removed from play monsters, at the cost of half of my life points!

(Raimundo's life points fell again to 25, and another piece of Kimiko's face materialized.)

Raimundo: And as I remember, Kimiko discarded a pile of fairies from her graveyard thanks to her Deck Master ability! So I'll bring back Dunames Dark Witch, Petit Angel, Happy Lover, Airknight Parshath and Shining Angel!

(All the fairies were summoned.)

Raimundo: And now I activate Sun Chi Lantern!

(Chase gave a look of horror.)

Raimundo: This handy Shen Gong Wu card can combine all my monsters into one. And I choose Dunames Dark Witch!

(The four monsters combined with Dunames making a grand total of 6500.)

Ken: No!

(Raimundo peered at the Pharaoh who nodded.)

Raimundo: Dunames! Attack his life points directly!

(The fairy shone a beam of light at Ken that dropped his life points to 0.)

Omi: He did it!!!

Ken: So I'm finished.

(The Seal went around him, but then the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle glowed and the glow of the Orichalcos faded away, then Ken got back up again. Andrea and Stephanie ran to him.)

Andrea: Are you okay?

Ken: Yes, I'm fine, Andrea. But where are we?

Stephanie: Long story.

Raimundo: Alright Chase! I beat Ken, now hold up your end of the bargain!

Chase: Raimundo, I am many things, a man of my word is one of them, but a liar and a cheat isn't.

(He raised his hands which shone very brightly, then one of the tiles flashed and shot a beam of light to Kimiko's body.)

Chase: The deal's complete.

(Raimundo ran to Kimiko.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! Are you alright?

(She opened her eyes.)

All: Kimiko!

(Kimiko hugged Raimundo.)

Kimiko: You did it!

Raimundo: I couldn't have done it without your cards.

Pharaoh: You did magnificently, the both of you.

Kaiba: Enough of your childish reunions!

Kimiko: I've been sealed by the Orichalcos you jerk! I'm sure you'd feel the same!

Joey: Oh yeah, he…

Kaiba: Shut your yap, Wheeler! Now in case you imbeciles realised, we have one more duel to face!

Joey: Alright, keep your shirt on!

Kaiba: And if anyone has any objections, I'll face Chase!

Stephanie: Can't let yah do that, Kaiba.

Kaiba: And why not?

Stephanie: I have the bigger reasons; he kidnapped me, and made me fight the one I love. It's time he reaped what he sewed!

Kaiba: And I need a perfect opponent like Chase to try out Obelisk again! So if I were you, I'd stay out of my way!

Chase: How about you both duel me?

Stephanie: That seems like a good idea. Alright, me and Kaiba versus you and your super deck!

Kaiba: Word of caution, I don't carry any passengers, so you better keep up!

Stephanie: Oh don't worry about me, Kaiba.

Omi: Stephanie, please be careful. Chase Young is incredibly strong!

Stephanie: I'll be alright, and if I'm not alright, I just wanna say …I love you.

(Omi smiled, and then Stephanie kissed him on the cheek and joined Kaiba.)

Kaiba: You ready?

Stephanie: To kick some Orichalcos butt, oh yeah!

All: Let's duel!


	32. Chase Young's Wrath

**Chase Young's Wrath**

Chase Young: Congratulations to all of you. You have succeeded in vanquishing my Sages, with only one loss. You even made two of my Sages go to your side, I am most impressed.

Stephanie: So do we still gotta be on our toes, one loss and we jeopardise our friends?

Chase: No. You may duel me as much times as you like, as long as their's at least one soul to seal, then I'll crush you all!

Kaiba: I've had enough! Let's go! What's your Deck Master?

Chase: None. We will play only with ourselves, and not with the aid of Deck Masters.

Stephanie: Sounds good to me.

(Stephanie, Kaiba and Chase activated their Duel Disks and set their life points to 4000.)

Kaiba: I'll go first! By activating White Dragon Ritual! By discarding Battle Ox, I can summon Paladin of White Dragon! **(1900/1200) **

(A huge knight on a dragon was summoned.)

Kaiba: And now I activate its special ability, allowing me to automatically destroy it and summon Blue Eyes White Dragon **(3000/2500)** from my deck!

(The colossal dragon was summoned.)

Kaiba: And to finish off, I'll place one card face-down!

Stephanie: My turn next!

Stephanie's thoughts: Kaiba must be waiting for something if he's summoning his Blue Eyes from his deck, maybe he's planning to summon that Ultimate Dragon, but if he did, he would have summoned it by now, maybe he needs Polymerization. It's a good thing I do.

Stephanie: I activate the magic card: Exchange! This allows me and Kaiba to swap a card in our hands!

Chase: Go on then, it doesn't matter to me!

(Stephanie and Kaiba approached each other.)

Stephanie: Alright, Kaiba, what cards yah got?

(Kaiba showed her his hand, which was: Blade Knight and the two Blue Eyes White Dragons.)

Stephanie: Good! I'll take Blade Knight.

Kaiba: Fine, let's see your cards!

(Stephanie showed him her cards, automatically noticing Polymerization and gave a sinister laugh.)

Kaiba: And I'll take Polymerization!

Stephanie: Alright! Back to my turn! And I summon 7 Coloured Fish **(1800/800) **in attack mode!

(The fish was summoned.)

Stephanie: Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Chase: And my turn! And I summon Different Dimension Warrior Lady **(1500/1600) **in defence mode and place three cards face-down and activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

(The Seal took the field and powered Different Dimension Warrior Lady to 2000 attack points. And it also transformed Chase into his reptilian form.)

Kaiba: There goes my breakfast!

Chase: I end my turn!

Kaiba: Now it's back to me! I activate Polymerization! To fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons together to form: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! **(4500/3800) **Ahahahahaha!

(The three dragons fused together to form a huge three-headed Blue Eyes White Dragon.)

Kaiba: Behold my ultimate monster! Now attack his Different Dimension Warrior Lady!

(The three-headed dragon obliterated the lady.)

Kaiba: Well your lady didn't put up much of a fight!

Chase: Wrong! This monster has a special ability! When it's destroyed, it's removed from play!

Kaiba: So?

Chase: And it will drag down the opposing monster with it! Ahahaha!

Kaiba: No!

(The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was destroyed too.)

Kaiba: No! My Ultimate Dragon!

Chase: Hahahahaha! It is gone…forever!

Kaiba: I end my turn! Stephanie! If you have a card that can help, use it now!

Stephanie: I'll summon Cure Mermaid **(1500/800) **in attack mode and my two monsters attack his life points directly!

Chase: Activate Torrential Tribute!

(Stephanie's two monsters were destroyed.)

Stephanie: Oh no!

Chase: And now it's my move! And I activate Graceful Charity to draw three cards and discard two! But also, I activate Forced Requisition! Everytime I discard a card, both of you must discard the same amount!

Kaiba: But I have no more cards in my hand!

Chase: Fine, then Stephanie and I will do so!

(Stephanie discarded two cards and so did Chase.)

Chase: And now I activate Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World's special ability, when I discard him to the graveyard, I get to draw one card from my deck! And since I discarded him from Graceful Charity, then I'll draw!

(He drew.)

Chase: Now I summon Brron, Mad King of Dark World! **(1800/400) **

(A dark fiend was summoned and powered to 2300.)

Chase: Now attack Kaiba's life points directly!

Kaiba: Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack, to stop your attack!

(The monster stopped.)

Chase: It doesn't matter; I activate Soul Reaper of the Graveyard!

(A huge reaper appeared.)

Chase: Now all monsters automatically go to the removed from play. The graveyard is completely off-limits!

Stephanie: Oh man!

Chase: Then I'll end my turn!

Kaiba: I summon X-Head Cannon **(1800/1500) **in attack mode! And activate Card of Demise, to draw five cards from my deck, and discard them on my fifth turn it was activated!

(He drew a new set of cards.)

Kaiba: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn! Stephanie, it's all yours.

(Stephanie drew and smiled.)

Stephanie: I activate Monster Reborn!

Chase: Stephanie, you disappoint me, didn't I say that the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon cannot be revived?

Stephanie: Who said I'm reviving the Ultimate Dragon? I'll use it to summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon back to the field!

(Kaiba's dragon returned on Stephanie's side of the field.)

Omi: Stephanie has control over Kaiba's best monster!

Stephanie: Blue Eyes White Dragon! Attack his Brron with White Lightning attack!

(The Dragon blasted the fiend away and sent Chase's life points to 3300.)

Stephanie: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Kaiba: Excellent move, Stephanie. But let's not forget that's my dragon you're using!

Stephanie: I know, if you want one too, you're gonna have to get your own Monster Reborn!

Chase: Now I'll place a monster face-down and place another card face-down and end my turn!

Kaiba: I summon Y-Dragon Head **(1500/1600) **in attack mode! And I attack your face-down card with it!

(The metallic dragon destroyed the face-down card which was Morphing Jar **(700/600)**)

Chase: Hahahahaha! And you know what that means! I'll discard the two cards in my hand and draw a new set!

Kaiba: One fatal flaw, we're about to discard our hands anyway, even if we discard them, they'll be thrown into the graveyard nonetheless!

Chase: I'm aware of that, but try saying that in front of my face-down card: Magic Thorn!

(Thorns wrapped themselves around Stephanie and Kaiba.)

Kimiko: Oh no!

Raimundo: What is it?

Kimiko: They'll lose 500 life points for every card they discard! Except Chase, of course.

Omi: How do you know?

Kimiko: Believe me, I know.

Chase: She's right! Kaiba, you have three, and Stephanie has four! Kaiba will lose 1500 life points while Stephanie will lose 2000!

(The thorns tightened as they lost their life points, making Kaiba's 2500, while Stephanie was at 2000. Then they drew their five cards.)

Chase: And to make sure those life points don't go to waste, I activate Plane of Lost Souls! For all life point decreases except for battle damage will go straight to me!

(Chase's life points increased to 6800.)

Kaiba: You cowardly snake! I'm still going to attack with X-Head Cannon!

(The cannon struck Chase and sent his life points to 5000.)

Kaiba: That ends my turn!

Stephanie: Now it's my turn, and I attack with the Blue Eyes White Dragon!

(The dragon blasted Chase again and sent his life points to 2000.)

Chase: Impressive. I'll place two cards face-down and summon Zure, Knight of Dark World! **(1800/1500)**

(A strange fiend monster was summoned, and powered to 2300.)

Chase: Now attack the X-Head Cannon!

Kaiba: not so fast! I activate Attack Guidance Armour! Now attach to Stephanie's Blue Eyes White Dragon!

(A skull-shaped armour attached to the Blue Eyes White Dragon.)

Stephanie: What are you doing?

Kaiba: This!

(The fiend attacked the Blue Eyes instead of X-Head Cannon and was destroyed and sent Chase to 1300 life points.)

Kaiba: Careless mistakes can cost you the duel, Chase!

Chase: But not anymore! I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Swords surrounded the two duelists and their monsters.)

Chase: I'll end my turn!

Kaiba: My move and I summon Z-Metal Tank! **(1500/1300)**

(The tank joined the other machines.)

Kaiba: And now fuse my machines!

(They joined together to make one big machine.)

Kaiba: Behold, XYZ Dragon Cannon! **(2800/2600) **

Chase: Oh, I'm so scared! A nice replacement for your Blue Eyes', Kaiba!

Kaiba's thoughts: In order to get rid of those pesky swords, I need to get rid of one card in my hand, which I do not want to risk!

Kaiba: I'll end my turn!

Stephanie: I summon Great White **(1600/800) **in defence mode and end my turn!

Chase: Hehehehe! This card spells certain doom for one of you!

(He raised a card, and flipped it over to Kaiba and Stephanie.)

Chase: Card Destruction!

(Stephanie gasped.)

Chase: Yes! You have a total of four cards in your hand Stephanie that means you will lose a total of 2000 life points, and sending your life points to 0! Ahahahahaha!

Omi: Stephanie!

Chase: Now discard your cards!

(She inserted the cards as a tear dripped down her eyes and the thorns tightened her legs. Then Kaiba gave a hearty laugh.)

Kaiba: You forgot all about my Cannon's special ability, by discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy one card on the field, which I choose your Magic Thorns!

(He discarded a card at the nick of time and the cannon obliterated the thorns around him and Stephanie. Then Kaiba's life points fell to 2000, because of the Magic Thorn's effect.)

Stephanie: You…you saved me. Thank you.

Kaiba: Hmph, don't think I saved your life because I'm your friend! I did it because Chase is an all-powerful duelist, and as much as I hate to admit it, I need you. And the last thing I need is relying on someone, especially one I regard as a traitor!

Stephanie: Deny it all you want, I'm on your side. I'll pay you back when the duel's over.

Chase: That is, if the duel's over! Now draw your cards!

(Chase drew five cards, Stephanie drew four and Kaiba drew four as well.)

Chase: Now because of a monster's special ability, once it's discarded from my hand to the graveyard by a special effect, it gets to automatically summon to the field!

Stephanie: And what card's that?

Chase: Sillva, Warlord of Dark World! **(2300/1400)**

(A huge warrior was summoned to the field, and was powered to 2800.)

Chase: Now I activate a magic card called Formation of Dark World!

Kaiba: What?

Chase: If I have a Dark World monster on the field, I can summon as many from my Deck! I summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World **(1600/1300)**, Scarr, Scout of Dark world **(500/500)**, Brron, Mad King of Dark World and last but not least: Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! **(2300/1400) **

(All the monsters were summoned, increasing to 2100, 1000, 2300 and 2800.)

Kaiba: He's got an entire arsenal of Dark World monsters!

Chase: That's right, Kaiba! And now I activate Polymerization! To fuse all five of my Dark World monsters together, to form: Andropre, God of Dark World! **(5500/5000) **Ahahahahahahaha!

(The five monsters fused together and formed a dark giant that covered all of Chase's side of the field.)

Raimundo: Yikes!

Joey: It's huge!

Kaiba: That's obvious, Wheeler!

Chase: Ahahahaha! My unstoppable monster is 6000 attack points! Now who to attack? Kaiba's XYZ Dragon Cannon? Or Stephanie's Blue Eyes White Dragon? But it doesn't matter who I attack, neither of you will survive the blast! Ahahaha!

Stephanie: Well, I did promise Kaiba that I'll repay him before the end of the duel, and I think now's the perfect opportunity! Attack my Blue Eyes!

Omi: No! Don't do it, Stephanie!

Kaiba: Very well, if you're that eager to die first, then so be it! Andropre, attack Stephanie's Blue Eyes!

(The huge god punched the Blue Eyes to pieces and attacked Stephanie, sending her life points to 0.)

Warriors: Stephanie!

(She fell with a thud.)

Chase: Ahahahaha! Now you will be sealed!

Omi: Chase! Stop this foolishness immediately!

(The seal was surrounding Stephanie. She was crying inside.)

Stephanie: Omi...

(She fell to the ground and the seal widened to the field again.)

Omi: …Stephanie.

(The others ran to one of the empty tiles, where an exact image of Stephanie was printed.)

Pharaoh: (Patting Omi's shoulder.) She's gone, Omi.

Chase: Not so, if Kaiba manages to defeat me, then she's free.

Omi: Kaiba, if you know what's good for you, SAVE STEPHANIE!!!

Kaiba: Very hard when there's a monster with over 6000 attack points, baldy!

(He drew then was shocked at what he drew.)

Kaiba: I activate Miracle Dig!

Chase: Miracle Dig?

Kaiba: It allows me to bring three monsters back from removed permanently back to the graveyard if there's five or more!

(Three cards returned back to Kaiba's graveyard.)

Kaiba: And now, I activate Monster Reborn!

(Kaiba's card flashed, and then the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon rose again.)

Chase: What! He should be gone!

Kaiba: Think again, Miracle Dig brought him back. But he won't be on the field for much longer! I sacrifice him to summon an even stronger monster, one that makes all dragons quiver in fear! Behold: Blue Eyes Shining Dragon! **(3000/2500)**

(The Ultimate Dragon broke apart, as a shiny new dragon arose, and roared at Chase.)

Pharaoh: Kaiba has this duel wrapped up!

Chase: This is your all-mighty dragon? He's weaker than before!

Kaiba: Not if I activate one of his special abilities! Go, Shining Nova!

(The monster flashed and then the god was starting to fade away at the marvel of it.)

Chase: What's happening?

Kaiba: It's his special ability, he can destroy any card at the cost of his life, and that includes your Andropre!

(The god was destroyed and the Blue Eyes Shining Dragon disappeared too.)

Kaiba: Since your swords are still up, I end my turn!

Chase: This isn't over yet!

(He drew and gave a triumphant laugh.)

Chase: This card will seal you up, Kaiba! I activate Dark World Transporter! This card brings back three cards from the removed play field, regardless of owner!

Kaiba: What!

Chase: I bring back: Andropre, God of Dark World, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and a recent addition: Blue Eyes Shining Dragon!

(The three all-powerful monsters were summoned on Chase's side of the field.)

Kaiba: This can't be!

Chase: It is! Shining Nova!

(The Shining Dragon destroyed XYZ Dragon Cannon and itself again.)

Chase: Now attack his life points and the rest of his life points!

(The remainder Blue Eyes and Andropre attacked, blowing away Kaiba against the Seal, and sending his life points to 0.)

Kaiba: It's impossible!

All: No!

Chase: Ahahahahaha! Now you can join Stephanie!

(The seal went around Kaiba and just like Stephanie, he too was sealed.)

Omi: No! All hope of saving her is lost! No!!!!

Pharaoh: Chase! You are a sick evil man! I will duel you to reclaim their lost souls!

Chase: Interesting…

Raimundo: No! You can't, I'll duel him! I should be sticking up for you guys, not just letting you take the hits!

Kimiko: But Rai, you're still tired from before.

Raimundo: No dice, lemme in there!

Kimiko: Well if you're going, then I'm going too!

Raimundo: What?

Kimiko: Someone needs to back you up, and I'm that!

Raimundo: Alright!

Omi: Number me out too!

Raimundo: Count me in, and why?

Omi: Stephanie shouldn't have been sealed, and I plan to save her!

Raimundo: Fine, yo Clay, since these high horses are coming, yah might as well come along too.

Clay: Nope.

Warriors: Huh?

Clay: No offence, partners, but someone needs to back Yugi up in case you don't make it. Besides, I'll maybe be a burden on yah.

Raimundo: Suit yourself. Yah ready?

(The two of them nodded.)

Chase: Then it is your demise!


	33. Gods Unite

**Gods Unite**

(Raimundo, Omi and Kimiko approached Chase, each with fire in their eyes, until the Pharaoh stopped them.)

Pharaoh: Wait!

Raimundo: Hey, you're ruining the scene!

Pharaoh: Sorry, but take the Egyptian God Cards and the Legendary Dragons.

Chase: I will only agree to these terms if the winner keeps them!

Pharaoh: That's a risk I'm willing to take, Chase!

Kimiko: Really? So who should have what?

Omi: I shall take the Claw of Hermos.

Joey: Here yah go, Omi. Scratch it, then die!

(Omi took the Claw of Hermos.)

Omi: And I shall also take Slifer the Sky Dragon.

(The Pharaoh handed him the Egyptian God Card.)

Kimiko: Rai? D'ya want the Winged Dragon of Ra? Since it's the most powerful Egyptian God?

Raimundo: Nah, you hang on to it, I'll take my chances with Obelisk the Tormentor.

Kimiko: Okay then.

(Raimundo took Obelisk from the soulless body of Kaiba and Kimiko took the Winged Dragon of Ra.)

Raimundo: And can I get Timaeus?

Kimiko: But you've already got a dragon.

(Then Raimundo handed her Critius.)

Raimundo: I know I'm destined to have it, but I know it's destined to be safe with you.

(Kimiko happily took it, while Raimundo took Timaeus.)

Pharaoh: Wait, Raimundo. Take this too!

(He gave him a magic card with all three dragons and a sword on it.)

Raimundo: What's this?

Pharaoh: It's called: Legend of Heart. Have a warrior-type monster on the field and at least 1000 life points, and you'll be amazed.

Raimundo: Let's hope so.

(Then the three shuffled their new cards to their deck and activated their Duel Disk.)

Chase: You should be easier than them!

Raimundo: Wouldn't count on it, dragon boy!

All: Let's duel!!

Raimundo: Yo, Omi? Wanna be the first to save the world?

Omi: With pleasure! I shall summon Ancient Elf **(1450/1200) **in attack mode!

(The elf was summoned.)

Omi: I shall also place two cards face-down and end my turn!

Chase: Now it's my turn! And I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!

Raimundo: Talk about the early bird.

(The seal took its place and made Chase more evil.)

Chase: Now I'll place a monster face-down and place three cards face-down and end my turn!

Kimiko: Rai, it's all yours!

Raimundo: Okay, I summon Axe Rader **(1700/1150) **in attack mode!

(The warrior was summoned.)

Raimundo: Now attack the face-down card!

Kimiko: Rai, wait!

(But too late, the face-down card was Morphing Jar **(700/600) **again.)

Chase: You are far too predictable!

Raimundo: Sorry, Kimiko.

Kimiko: Well be thankful that he didn't have Magic Thorn on the field.

(They discarded their cards and drew an extra 5.)

Raimundo: That ends my turn!

Chase: Hah! You activated another Dark World monster's special ability! Remember Sillva, Warlord of Dark World?

Omi: Oh salt!

Kimiko: Oh sugar!

Omi: Salt, sugar, they all taste the same!

(Silva, Warlord of Dark World **(2300/1400) **was summoned and powered to 2800.)

Chase: Now attack Omi's Ancient Elf!

(The monster took a swipe for the Ancient Elf.)

Raimundo: Block it, Axe Raider!

(The warrior jumped into the road of the attack and was destroyed instead of Ancient Elf and dropped Raimundo to 2900 life points.)

Chase: Hah! Foolish mistake!

Omi: Raimundo? Why did you intercept that attack?

Raimundo: Didn't want you wasting a chunk of your life points.

Kimiko: But you did.

Chase: I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: My move! And I summon Dancing Fairy **(1700/1000) **in attack mode! And place three cards face-down and also equip her with Mage Power! Increasing her attack for every face-down card on my side of the field, which are 3, giving it 1500 attack points!

(The fairy increased to 3200 attack points.)

Kimiko: Now attack!

(The fairy attacked the fiend and sent Chase to 3600 life points.)

Chase: Interesting move!

Kimiko: I'll end my turn!

Chase: Unfortunate for you, I activate Gateway to Dark World! This allows me to bring back one Dark World monster back from the graveyard!

Omi: This is not good!

Chase: Remember Sillva?

(The fiend was summoned.)

Chase: Your worst mistake was sacrificing your monster to save Omi! Now you will be destroyed!

Raimundo: Oh no!

(The fiend prepared an attack for Raimundo.)

Omi: Ancient Elf! Intercept!

(The Elf blocked the attack and was destroyed and sent Omi to 2650 life points.)

Raimundo: Wow, yah saved me.

Omi: My pleasure, I had to return the favour of you saving me.

Chase: Then I'll end my turn!

Omi: My move! And I activate Dark Magic Curtain! By sacrificing half of my life points, I can summon Dark Magician! **(2500/2100)**

(Omi's life points dropped 1325, and then the magician was summoned.)

Omi: I now equip him with Black Pendant!

Chase: Equipping your street magician won't help you win the duel!

Omi: No, but it will power him up by 500 points!

(The Dark Magician increased to 3000 attack points.)

Omi: Now Dark Magician, attack his Sillva!

(The blast hit the Warlord and sent Chase to 3400 life points.)

Chase: Very good, Omi. You're becoming a very powerful duelist!

Omi: Clear as the ear on the side of your head!

Raimundo: That's plain as the nose on your face, Omi.

Omi: Er… yes I meant to say that. I'll end my turn!

Chase: Very good, I activate Graceful Charity! To draw three cards and discard two, but don't think I haven't left you out! I activate my face-down card: Forced Requisition!

Kimiko: Not good!

Chase: I take it you know the effects! I discard any number of cards, and you discard the same amount!

(Chase drew three and discarded two; same went for Omi, Raimundo and Kimiko.)

Chase: Now I summon Broww, Huntsman of Dark World! **(1400/800)**

(An archer sort of fiend was summoned.)

Chase: Now attack Raimundo's life points directly!

(The archer shot an arrow that pierced through Raimundo's shoulder, he weakenly clutched his shoulder as his life points fell to 1500 life points.)

Kimiko: Raimundo!

Raimundo: No, I'm fine. Just a flesh wound. I'll be al…

(He collapsed to the ground, as the pain was too much. Kimiko ran to him.)

Kimiko: Come on, Rai. We need you!

Raimundo: Alright, I'm up.

(Kimiko hoisted him up and they resumed their places.)

Chase: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Raimundo: Playing rough, huh?

(He drew and smiled.)

Raimundo's thoughts: Alright! Obelisk the tormentor, he'll finish this duel 1,2,3. But I'll need the two monsters from Omi and Kimiko to do it. But summoning it first that needs to be done.

Raimundo: I activate Chosen One!

(The spinner took the field with three face-down cards.)

Raimundo: I get to choose a card at random from one strong monster, and two magic cards. If it's magic, they're all discarded, if it's the monster, then its specially summoned. Now go!

(The spinner spun round and round.)

Raimundo: And….stop!!

(The spinner stopped, right in front of a card. Then the entire field rumbled and lightning was flashing all around them.)

Raimundo: I think it picked the right card!

Omi: What card did it pick?

Raimundo: Obelisk the Tormentor! **(4000/4000)**

(The huge god rose to the field, with more lightning raging around it.)

Chase: Your god card won't help you now!

Raimundo: Omi, Kimiko? If yah wanna end this duel, I need to use your two monsters.

Kimiko: Do what yah gotta do, Rai.

Omi: Of course, if it defeats Chase, then you may do so.

Raimundo: Thanks, guys. I sacrifice Dark Magician and Dancing Fairy, to increase Obelisk's power to infinite!

(The two monsters dissolved into Obelisk and its power rose tremendously to infinite.)

Chase: Then hit me!

Raimundo: Obelisk the Tormentor! Destroy all in your path with Fist of Fury!

(The God prepared blasts with its fist and fired them straight for Chase's Dark World Monster. Then the blast hit them.)

Raimundo: Victory is ours!

(But when the smoke cleared, Chase was still standing with all his life points.)

Omi: What!

Chase: You activated Dark World Barrier! A trap card that protects my life points for one turn!

Raimundo: What! Obelisk should have blasted that barrier to smithereens!

Chase: Not for this trap card!

(The three groaned.)

Raimundo: Sorry, guys. Didn't know he was gonna do that.

Kimiko: It's alright. Could have happened to anyone of us.

Omi: That is correct.

Raimundo: Thanks. I'll place one card face-down and I'll end my turn!

Chase: You left yourself wide open, Omi! Now I sacrifice Broww, to summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World! **(2300/1400)**

(The giant fiend was summoned.)

Chase: Raimundo has doomed you, Omi!

Omi: He was leading us to victory, you dishonourable lizard!

Chase: Dishonour this! Attack his life points directly!

Raimundo & Kimiko: Omi!!

(The fiend prepared a halberd and swung it for Omi.)

Raimundo: No!!!

(The blast hit Raimundo directly.)

Kimiko: Activate trap!

(Raimundo fell to his knees.)

Pharaoh: Raimundo!

Raimundo: Ugh, I've lost.

Chase: Ahahahahahaa! Your pride is now about to lead you to your doom!

Kimiko: He's not going anywhere! I activated my trap! Nutrient Z!

(The trap card was revealed, Chase gave a stammering glare at her.)

Kimiko: As you know, if you're gonna deal 2000 or more life point deduction, my trap can give Raimundo 4000 life points, then deduct it!

(Raimundo's life points increased to 5500 then fell to 2600.)

Raimundo: You…you saved me?

Kimiko: Hey, someone has to defend the leader. And it looks like it's my turn!

(She drew and was astonished.)

Kimiko: I activate Legendary Knight Union! This allows me, Rai and Omi to automatically summon our Legendary Knights!

(Legendary Knight of Courage **(3000/3000)** appeared on Kimiko's side of the field, Legendary Knight of Wisdom **(3200/3000)** appeared on Omi's side of the field and Legendary Knight Leader **(4000/3000) **appeared on Raimundo's side of the field.)

Kimiko: Now Legendary Knight of Courage, attack Goldd!

Chase: Activate Orichalcos Protection! Now my monsters are behind an impenetrable barrier for one turn!

Kimiko: Grrrrr! I'll end my turn!

Chase: Unlike most people, I don't rely on the one simple strategy, oh no, I rely on two. One of which you will know, Yugi!

Pharaoh: What!

Chase: How does Orichalcos Gigas **(400/400) **strike your mind?

Pharaoh: What! Oh no!

(A huge monster came forth and powered to 900.)

Omi: Is that meant to intimidate us?

Chase: But this will, I sacrifice 500 life points to summon Orichalcos Kyutora! **(500/500) **

(A spiky imp was summoned. And dropped Chase to 2900 life points.)

Raimundo: That's just as pathetic as the last!

Chase: Then go on, Omi! Attack now and defeat me!

Omi: It will be my pleasure! Legendary Knight of Wisdom! Attack!

Pharaoh: No stop!

(The knight slashed the monster, but it didn't deduct life points from Chase, and the Gigas was summoned back to the field, this time with 1400 attack points.)

Chase: Allow me to explain, when you destroy Orichalcos Gigas, he returns with 500 additional attack points, and the life points? Absorbed, by Orichalcos Kyutora!

Pharaoh: Yes, for a very sinister effect once it's destroyed!

Chase: But let these nitwits figure it out! I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: My move! Legendary Knight Leader, attack Gigas again!

(The knight did the same thing over, as the imp sucked in more life points and the Gigas returned with 1900.)

Raimundo: It's your turn, Obelisk!

Kimiko: Rai, your only making it stronger!

(But the God Card attacked, and still no life points were deducted, and the Gigas increased to 2400.)

Raimundo: This thing's unstoppable!

Chase: I'll end my turn! Go on, Kimiko! Attack!

Kimiko: No! I'll summon Dunames Dark Witch **(1800/1050)** in defence mode, and end my turn!

Chase: Wise move! And I'll activate another Graceful Charity, meaning you discard another two cards thanks to Forced Requisition!

(The four discarded their cards and Chase drew three and smiled evilly.)

Chase: Now I'll activate the second stage in the Orichalcos! Behold, Orichalcos Deuteros!

Warriors: Orichalcos Deuteros?

(A second ring appeared over the first seal.)

Chase: Now with every passing turn, I'll gain 500 life points for every monster in my side of the field!

(Chase increased to 3900 life points.)

Chase: I'll end my turn! Omi, it is your turn! Not that it matters!

Omi: We cannot carry this on any longer! There must be a weak spot! Wait a minute, the Orichalcos Kyutora is supplying the defences, and it will stop defending if it is taken out!

Chase: Don't think so! Orichalcos Kyutora is in the back end of my field, if you're to attack him, you need to get rid of Orichalcos Gigas!

Omi: Hmph! Very well! I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

(Chase increased to 4900 life points.)

Kimiko: His life points are only getting higher!

Chase: Ahahahaha! And that's the least of your worries, my dear! I activate Orichalcos Tritos!

Warriors: Another Seal?

(A third ring overlapped the second Seal to make three rings around each other.)

Chase: Three times the threat! You cannot defeat me! Go on; hit me with anything you got!

Raimundo: Then it's my move!

(He drew his card and smiled.)

Raimundo: I activate Emergency Homing Beacon!

Chase: What!

Raimundo: Now I can call two attributes, and we need to summon as much level 7 monsters as possible! And I choose Light and Divine!

Chase: I have neither!

Raimundo: And neither do I, Obelisk and Legendary Knight Leader are already on the field, but I know someone who has!

Omi & Kimiko: You got it!

Omi: I summon Slifer the Sky Dragon! **(6000/6000)**

Kimiko: And I summon Wingweaver **(2750/2400) **and the Winged Dragon of Ra!

(Both players duel disks flared as both Egyptian God cards were summoned, joining Obelisk.)

Raimundo: We've assembled all three Egyptian God cards, Chase! You're powerless against them!

Chase: Not true! Just try and attack my ultimate defence!

Raimundo: Looks like I'll just have to end my turn!

(Chase's life points increased to 5900.)

Chase: Hah! I know what you three are thinking! Can this duel go on forever?

Omi: Well…sort of.

Chase: Well allow me to end it here! First I activate Effect Paralysis! This stops one monster's effects as long as it remains on the field! And I choose Slifer the Sky Dragon!

Omi: What will that prove?

Chase: So he won't activate his second ability and weaken my monsters!

Warriors: Ah!

Chase: I activate Monster Reborn! To bring back Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!

(The fiend was summoned.)

Chase: Now I activate Formation of Dark World!

Raimundo: This can't be good!

Chase: I summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World **(1600/1300)**, Scarr, Scout of Dark world **(500/500)**, Brron, Mad King of Dark World **(1800/1400)**, and Sillva, Warlord of Dark World!

(The Dark World monsters were summoned.)

Chase: I think you know what's next!

(He flipped a card in their hand towards them, and just as Raimundo predicted, it was Polymerization.)

Warriors: Yikes!

Chase: My Orichalcos Monsters were just making sure I had the right cards, now I do! Fuse my monsters, to form: Andropre, God of Dark World! **(5500/5000)**

(The huge god revealed itself, and increased to 6000 attack points.)

Omi: Hah! I'm not afraid! Slifer the Sky Dragon has 6000 attack points as well!

Kimiko: He wasn't aiming at you, Omi! My Winged Dragon only has 4550 attack points.

Raimundo: Then just transfer your life points!

Kimiko: Ah, that only leaves…

Raimundo: Me. I can't sacrifice more of your monsters, otherwise that imp's just gonna absorb more life points!

Chase: That's right! Andropre, attack Obelisk!

Kimiko: Activate Negate Attack!

(The god stopped the attack.)

Chase: Then I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: I activate Swords of Revealing Light!

(Chase's monsters were concealed.)

Kimiko: That ought to buy us some time! I'll end my turn!

Raimundo: Kimiko! You coulda sacrificed your life points and destroy that thing!

Kimiko: Even if I did destroy Andropre, that imp's just gonna absorb the life point loss, and we're not supposed to be doing that!

Raimundo: So? We still gotta beat that thing before it gets to us!

(Chase's life points increased to 7400.)

Chase: I'll end my turn!

Omi: Very well, Chase! I'll start by activating Fissure!

Chase: What?

Omi: The weakest monster on the field will now be destroyed! And it is aiming for your Orichalcos Kyutora!

(A huge fissure came out, but didn't swallow up the monster.)

Chase: Haha! My Orichalcos Tritos helps protect my monsters from magic, trap and effect cards! It was a good move! But soon you will have to face my ultimate beast!

Omi: I'll end my turn then!

(Chase's life points increased to 8900.)

Joey: His life points are gettin' way too high!

Clay: They cin pull through, I know they can!

Chase: I'll end my turn!

Omi: Raimundo, this is the last turn Chase's monsters are concealed, you need to draw a good card!

Raimundo: I hope so too, Omi. I hope so too!

(He drew.)

Raimundo: Please be good!

(He looked at the card and was astonished to find the card he was needing.)

Raimundo: First I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back: Axe Raider!

(The warrior was summoned.)

Raimundo: And now… I activate Legend of Heart!

Chase: What!

(Kimiko gasped in wonder.)

Raimundo: Alright, I got 1000 life points to spare and a warrior. This better be good!

(Raimundo's life points fell to 1600 and Axe Raider vanished, then the three Legendary Dragons appeared on the field, Timaeus, Hermos and Critius. Then they flashed and huge storm clouds appeared overhead.)

Raimundo: Whoa!

Chase: This cannot be happening!

(Then the four of them heard three voices.)

Voices: At last, we are free from our dragon forms!

(Then lightning flashed down on the three players fields, and when the flash stopped, three knights besides the Legendary Knights appeared, and they resembled very closely to Yugi, Joey and Kaiba.)

Knight 1: I am Sir Timaeus! **(2800/2400) **

Knight 2: I am Sir Critius! **(2800/2400) **

Knight 3: And I am Sir Hermos! **(2800/2400) **

Knights: And in the name of Atlantis, we are reborn!

Kimiko: These are the Knights Yugi mentioned!

Pharaoh: Yes, and with these as your allies, you have won!

(Then the three knights slashed the ground, and the Orichalcos seal dispersed.)

Chase: What!

Timaeus: The Seal is useless in our presence, sorcerer!

(Then the three monsters lowered to 1900, 500 and 5500.)

Omi: We have all nine Legendary Monsters on the field at once!

Chase: Don't forget, my Andropre is still stronger!

Raimundo: Don't think so! Hermos take the powers of Omi's De-Fusion card and take that God down to size!

Hermos: At once!

(Hermos rose his sword and slashed Andropre, and it turned into the five cards that made it.)

Raimundo: Timaeus! Take the powers of my Tyrant Dragon and Kimiko's Banisher of Light and attack every monster on the field, and make sure they don't return!

(The knight slashed all the monsters at once, and Orichalcos Gigas didn't return, and since Orichalcos Kyutora was gone, Chase was reduced to 1700.)

Kimiko: Great move, Rai!

Pharaoh: His life points are thoroughly reduced! He can't possibly make a come back now!

Raimundo: And that's not all, Obelisk and Legendary Knight Leader hasn't had a go!

(Then Chase began to laugh hysterically.)

Chase: You fools! You have no idea what you've unleashed! By destroying Orichalcos Kyutora…

Pharaoh: Oh no! No!

Chase: … You've unleashed a very powerful monster! Go, Orichalcos Shunoros!

(A huge behemoth was summoned. Then what shocked the Warriors most, it's power was 12000.)

Chase: 12000 attack points! All your monsters combined can't withstand this monster! Especially with it's two sidekicks! Orichalcos Dexia and Orichalcos Aristeros! With all three of these monsters I have the ultimate attack and defence!

Pharaoh: He's right! With Dexia, it increases its attack by 300 more than it's attacking monster, and Aristeros increases its defence more than the attacking monster, and there's Shunoros, the ringleader of them all! With 12000 attack points, it's very slim to attack!

Chase: Now Shunoros! Attack Kimiko's Winged Dragon of Ra!

(A dark energy ring appeared over Shunoros' head, and fired towards the Egyptian God Card.)

Kimiko: (Tear running down her eye.) I've lost!

Raimundo: Not if I can help it! Legendary Knight Leader, intercept the attack!

(The Knight jumped in the way.)

Kimiko: No way! Critius, take the effects of Negate Attack and stop Shunoros' attack!

(Critius raised his sword and the ring hit the sword, making it disperse.)

Raimundo: You saved me?

Kimiko: That blast was meant for me, I didn't want it to be for you.

Raimundo: Thanks.

Chase: I'll end my turn!

Kimiko: Alright! Hermos, take control of Swords of Revealing Light and paralyze Orichalcos Shunoros!

(The knight raised his sword and flashed with an aura and struck the monster.)

Kimiko: Now he's paralyzed for three turns! That ends my turn!

Chase: I'll end my turn as well!

Omi: I have an idea! Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack Orichalcos Aristeros!

(The Dragon blasted the shield and Omi's life points fell to 1025. But then Shunoros' attack fell to 5700.)

Omi: The more the shield and sword attacks and defends, the more his attack points will decrease!

Joey: Oh, why didn't I think of that?

Chase: Very good, but it won't save you now!

Omi: Not so, Legendary Knight of Wisdom, attack it again!

(The knight slashed the shield again, and Omi's life points fell to 725, and Shunoros' attack fell to 2200.)

Omi: Now he is the weakest monster on the field! Hermos, he is all yours!

(Hermos slashed the behemoth and was finally destroyed as Chase's life points fell to 0.)

Raimundo: This duel's over!

Pharaoh: I'm afraid not! It is far from over!

Kimiko: What do you mean?

Chase: Hahahahaha! Shunoros wasn't the strongest monster in my deck! You see when his presence has ceased; he summons an even more powerful monster! One that guarantees your defeat!

(A huge portal appeared in the sky, and from it, came a huge serpent.)

Omi: What in Dashi's name is that?

Chase: This Omi is your doom! The Divine Serpent!

Raimundo: He doesn't look all that strong!

Chase: Do you want to know his attack strength?

Raimundo: Go on then!

Chase: Infinite!

Warriors: What!!!

Pharaoh: He's right, I faced the same beast!

Raimundo: And if he can do it, so can we!

Kimiko: One problem, his life points are at 0, he lost!

Pharaoh: He loses when the Divine Serpent is defeated!

Chase: And now that your swords are gone, Kimiko, it's time to end this! I'll discard ten cards from my deck, to finish the job and attack the Winged Dragon of Ra!

(The serpent blasted the dragon at last and destroyed it, and sent Kimiko's life points to 0.)

Raimundo: No, this can't be!

Kimiko: It was always bound to happen, Rai.

(A tear dripped from her eye.)

Kimiko: Beat this creep, and don't worry about me.

(The seal reappeared on the field and circled around Kimiko and took her soul.)

Raimundo: No! Kimiko!

(She didn't move an ounce, Raimundo dropped to his knees.)

Omi: Raimundo, we need to continue this duel in order to save her.

Raimundo: Your right! Your Serpent isn't invincible!

Chase: Take your time; if you defeat this ancient beast, then I'll set your girlfriend free!

Raimundo: I'll take control of Critius and Legendary Knight of Courage!

(The two moved to his side of the field.)

Raimundo: Hermos, take the effects of Black Pendant and increase your attack by 500 points, Timaeus, take the effects of Dark Magician and double Black Pendant, and Critius, take the effects of my trap card: Recycle Sorcery! It's original effect was to use a monster's effect once more! I'll use Timaeus' Dark Magician combo again, so it will keep doubling Black Pendant!

Pharaoh: Yes! And this process will go over and over until Hermos goes over Infinity!

(Hermos increased its power to 3300, then 4300, then 6300, then 10,300 eventually he reached infinity himself.)

Omi: Yes! He is stronger than the Divine Serpent!

Raimundo: Now I'll activate Sun Chi Lantern! Sacrificing all monsters on the field, and increasing Timaeus' attack even beyond infinity!

(The other seven monsters vanished as Timaeus increased beyond infinity.)

Joey: That's our Rai!

Chase: No!!!

Raimundo: (Whispering.) This is for you, Kimiko. (Normal voice.) Timaeus! Attack Divine Serpent with Sword of Justice!

(The Knight slashed the Serpent and it was at last destroyed.)

Chase: No! No!!!!!

(Instead of being sealed, Chase vanished, then three lights appeared and went into the dead bodies of Kimiko, Kaiba and Stephanie, and all three of them began to wake.)

Omi: Stephanie!

(He hugged the renewed Stephanie.)

Stephanie: You did it, Omi! I knew you could!

Omi: (Crying.) No, it was us that did it!


	34. Victory So Far

**Victory So Far**

(Stephanie rejoined with Omi, and Kimiko rejoined Raimundo.)

Pharaoh: You have done well, all of you. Your courage and purity helped put an end to Chase Young's threat.

Clay: That's right, partners. Our hats are off to yah.

Joey: I say three cheers for Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo! Hip, hip…

All: Hooray!

Joey: Hip, hip…

All: Hooray!

Joey: Hip, hip…

All: Hooray!

Raimundo: I'm just glad we're all here together.

(But then, they all heard an evil laugh in the back round.)

Voice: You may have won the battle, but the war is yet to begin!

Pharaoh: That's Chase's voice!

Kaiba: Alright you coward, you said if we defeated you, then you'd stop this Orichalcos hocus pocus!

Chase: Not rightly so, Kaiba! I've offered myself up to the Great Leviathan, along with two other souls!

Mai: Two other souls?

Kimiko: Hey, where are Jack, and Wuya?

Chase: Offered up, used to fuel the powers of the Ancient One! His powers are now complete, and soon its evil will dominate the Earth!

Pharaoh: Not if we can stop it!

Omi: and we shall put an end to your reign of destruction!

Chase: You fools! Now that the powers in the Great Leviathan have awoken, you can't hope to defeat me! Ahahahahaha!

(Then the place started to rumble, all of them slipped off their feet, as they felt the place changing.)

Clay: What in tar nation!

Stephanie: This isn't good!

(The place rose up, until they were outside, seeing all of Chase Young's fortress morph into an even bigger place. Thunderstorms were raging above, with dark clouds covering the daylight sky, and then they were in a huge platform surrounded by ancient monuments.)

Kimiko: I can tell we aren't in Chase Young's place no more.

Pharaoh: No, this is Atlantis!

Warriors: Atlantis?

Pharaoh: This ancient civilisation is where the Orichalcos originated, how the former ruler of the Orichalcos came to power, and where the three Legendary Knights came to become dragons!

Raimundo: Well, at least he knows how to decorate.

Kaiba: Be on your guard!

Joey: Why?

Kaiba: Look over there!

(He pointed to a huge band of cloud appearing over the city, and hundreds of Orichalcos monsters appeared, if not thousands.)

Mai: This ain't good!

Raimundo: Alright, it's time for a bit of Xiaolin Orichalcos butt-kicking!

Warriors & Rival-Warriors: Right!

Joey: Hey, what do we do?

Omi: Use ranged monsters, lower their numbers!

Duelists: Right!

Pharaoh: Dark Magician!

(The Magician was summoned.)

Joey: Red Eyes Black Dragon!

(The Dragon was summoned.)

Mai: Harpie's Pet Dragon!

(The Dragon was summoned as well.)

Kaiba: And Blue Eyes White Dragon!

(The last dragon was summoned.)

Duelists: Attack!

(The monsters attacked, as the warriors charged into battle.)


	35. The Great Battle

**The Great Battle**

(The Orichalcos monsters poured out of the portal ready to destroy all in their path.)

Pharaoh: Kimiko, wait!

Kimiko: Huh?

Pharaoh: I have an idea!

Kimiko: But what about my friends?

Pharaoh: They'll be fine, but we need to hurry if we are to help them!

(The three warriors and the three rival-warriors charged into battle.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Ice!

Stephanie: Shoku Tsunami Ice!

(They fired hundreds of icicles at the Orichalcos monsters, still charging towards them, then four blasts came from the sky, the Pharaoh, Kaiba, Joey and Mai's monsters joined the fray too.)

Clay & Andrea: Wudai Crater Earth!

(The two kicked the ground, knocking away the monsters in their path.)

Clay: We make quite the good team, partner!

Andrea: That's for sure!

(Meanwhile, back at the Pharaoh and Kimiko.)

Kimiko: So, what's your plan!

Pharaoh: Play your song!

Kimiko: What!

Pharaoh: Trust me, hurry!

Kimiko: Alright!

(She pulled out her flute, and played the Song of Dragons, it echoed through the city with magnificent beauty as the six were holding the monsters off. Then the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle glowed.)

Pharaoh: Monsters of Light! Come to our aid!

(The dark clouds burst, soon to be replaced by a band of white clouds, and that too opened up a portal, and out came an equal number of Duel monsters, all of which led by the Dark Magician Girl.)

Kimiko: Yugi, you're a genius! Now if you'll excuse me!

(She jumped into the battlefield as well.)

Ken & Kimiko: Wudai Mars Fire!

(They each blew multiple fire shots at the monsters. Then the monsters were surrounding them.)

Raimundo: Hold on!

(He kicked a bunch away, soon to be surrounded himself, until the three Legendary Knights (Timaeus, Hermos and Critius.) destroyed all the surrounding monsters.)

Raimundo: Thanks, dudes!

Knights: Our pleasure!

(The knights continued to slash through Orichalcos monsters, and then an even bigger Orichalcos monster challenged Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Bring it on, tough guy!

(The monster punched, but it missed, then Raimundo used his wind powers to blow him down, but it didn't work and was whacked away.)

Raimundo: Ouch!

(Then Clay got on its back.)

Clay: Yeehaw! Wudai Crater Earth!

(He punched its neck, and hopped off it, and then the Dark Magician Girl finished it off with an attack from her staff.)

Clay: I think we're winning partners!

Omi: One trouble! They are too simple!

Raimundo: Doesn't matter! As long as they're beaten! Now let's finish them off!

Raimundo & Kimiko: Raimundo & Kimiko's Fire and Wind Ultrablast!

(They span around and fired multiple shots at the Orichalcos monsters left over, destroying them all.)

Kimiko: We did it!

(All the monsters started cheering. Until the place started rumbling again.)

Pharaoh: Oh no! Chase Young is coming!

Kaiba: Bring him on! We'll defeat him like we did before!

Raimundo: Whose we? Me, Omi and Kimiko beat him, remember?

Kaiba: Shut your yap, Pedrosa!

(Then, Chase appeared over the city, in a huge demonic dragonish form, he was way bigger than the Great Leviathan from last time and even stronger.)

Chase: Ahahahahaha! I have achieved my goal at long last! Now I will crush all of you piece by piece!

Dark Magician Girl: Attack!

(The monsters charged, but Chase blew them all away with a single breath.)

Pharaoh: There's only one hope left!

Joey: The Egyptian God Cards!

Pharaoh: Exactly!

Kaiba: Go Obelisk the Tormentor!

Pharaoh: Go Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra!

(All three monsters appeared, but despite their immense size, they were tiny compared to Chase.)

Chase: God Cards? That's so old!

(He blasted multiple blasts that instantly destroyed the Gods.)

Joey: Wow, and the old Leviathan had trouble with them!

Chase: I am stronger than you can comprehend!

Kimiko: Wudai Mars fire!

(She blasted for his eye, which made a direct attack.)

Kimiko: Stronger than you can comprehend that!

(Then Chase started yelling, and sending evil waves through the them, blowing all of them away.)

Omi: Aaaaah! He is too powerful!

(Then Chase used his giant tail to bind Raimundo and bring him up to his face.)

Chase: You are the reason I'm like this! Allow me to return the favour!

Raimundo: Man, your breath stinks!

(Then he slammed Raimundo next to a monument, and prepared one of his long and sharp claws.)

Chase: Say goodbye!

(He prepared to attack; Raimundo shut his eyes, embracing the pain.)

Kimiko: No!!!

(Chase lunged the claw at Raimundo, but he didn't feel any pain, but when he opened his eye, Kimiko was standing in front of him, with the claw pierced through her chest.)

Raimundo: Kimiko!

(He scrambled loose from the tail and removed the claw.)

Raimundo: Kimiko. Please be alright!

Kimiko: Don't worry about me …just…beat that…

(She collapsed and wasn't breathing.)

Raimundo: Kimiko! No!

(Then Raimundo stood up, with fire in his eyes.)

Raimundo: I've had enough!

(He used his wind powers to bring the three Egyptian God Cards to him.)

Raimundo: Now fuse with me!

(The three cards glowed and went inside him, as he glowed a transcendent glow.)

Raimundo: You'll pay for what you've done!

Chase: Amaze me then!

(He used his wind powers and whacked Chase in the stomach, and fired upwards, upper cutting his chin.)

Raimundo: There's more where that came from, tough guy!

(Then Chase lunged his razor sharp claws at Raimundo, but he stopped them without any trouble, then he shattered the claw and used his wind powers firing him upwards.)

Chase: I've had enough playtime!

(He fired a dark energy ball at him, but missed and hit the ground, causing him to fall.)

All: Raimundo!

Chase: Time to end this!

(He powered up and fired a beam straight for the falling Raimundo.)

Raimundo: No way! Cannon Blaster!

(He fired into a cannonball, straight for the beam.)

Raimundo: Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blasted straight through the beam, and blasted straight to Chase and whacked him on the head.)

Raimundo: Time to end this! Shoku Eagle Strike Wind!

(He blasted Chase with his wind blast, and he too fired a beam from his mouth, making both collide, but Chase was winning and the blast was coming for him.)

Omi: We have to help him!

(Omi, Clay, Stephanie, Andrea and Ken all joined Raimundo.)

Omi: Wudai Neptune Water!

Clay & Andrea: Wudai Crater Earth!

Stephanie: Shoku Tsunami Water!

Ken: Wudai Mars Fire!

(All their blasts joined Raimundo's, but it still wasn't enough.)

Raimundo: Guys, get outta here! Save yourselves!

Clay: We ain't leaving you, partner!

Stephanie: We need one more boost!

(Then they heard a voice.)

Voice: Perhaps I can help?

(It was Joseph, back from the Orichalcos side.)

Ken: How'd you get here?

Joseph: I was just knocked out from your attacks on our last duel, my evil side was destroyed! Now let's finish Chase! Wudai Star Wind!

(He joined his blasts with the other warriors, making both Chase and theirs equal.)

Raimundo: Put your strengths together guys! Now!

All: Haaaaaaaah!!!!!

(The blast pushed through Chase's and finally hit him, making him fire backwards, and then he vanished into thin air, and then another portal appeared.)

Omi: Yugi? Where does that go?

Pharaoh: There is still one more fight with Chase. In order to finish him for good, we need to fight him.

Raimundo: No! I'll fight him, with the powers of the God Cards, I'll win!

Joey: Well be careful, okay?

Raimundo: I will, keep Kimiko safe will yah? She has to live!

(He blew upwards to the portal and vanished within it. Then he was transported to a huge purple dome, in which Chase was morphing into a new kind of monster, he shrunk to human-sized height, grew hundreds more spikes on his scaly back, and as well, his strength grew too.)

Chase: You may have fought back my ultimate side, but you will never fight me now!

Raimundo: We'll see about that!

(He too glowed, and the God Cards power was being transferred to Raimundo, which was making him stronger. Then the two charged at each other, Chase swiped his tail at Raimundo again, but he caught it and swung Chase around and threw him against the dome wall, and he blew swiftly towards him.)

Raimundo: Fist of Fury!

(He punched the dome very hard, that it cracked a piece off it, and then Chase grabbed him by the neck and threw him back to the ground.)

Chase: Face it; you're nothing without your friends! I have over a million souls at my disposal, and you've got your God Cards!

Raimundo: You're nothing! And I'll prove it!

(He kicked Chase right up to the end of the dome.)

Raimundo: this is it! The God Cards power has to do it! Obelisk's Fist of Fury! Slifer's Thunder Force! And Ra's Blaze Cannon!

(He prepared a huge blast, equal to those of the God Cards.)

Chase: Apocalypse Wave!

(He too prepared a blast that was equal to the god's power. Then the both of them fired, colliding again, ands the two struggled to keep their power up.)

Raimundo: I have to win! For Kimiko! HAAAAAAAAAAAH!

(He blasted all of his power that completely obliterated Chase's blast.)

Chase: Impossible!

(The blast consumed Chase, reducing him back to his human form, and back to his formal power. Then the God Cards appeared from Raimundo's hands.)

Chase: Raimundo! You have yet again proven a difficult foe! My powers have fallen and you remain the victor! Now the souls lost in my conquest for world domination will be returned!

(He flashed a hundred light blasts that went back to the portal.)

Raimundo: What about Kimiko? Is she safe too?

Chase: Being killed and being sealed by the Orichalcos are two different occasions. I'm afraid I cannot do anything for her.

Raimundo: What?

Chase: One thing I cannot do in my power, which is waking the dead. She is gone.


	36. Loved One Reborn

**Loved One Reborn**

(Raimundo ran right up to Chase, held him up by his old armour clothes, but Chase was weakened and couldn't fight him off.)

Raimundo: (Crying.) Don't say that! She is not dead! She isn't!

Chase: Although I'm an evil Heylin Sorcerer, I never took into consideration of reviving the dead.

Raimundo: That's 'cus no one's ever loved you before!

Chase: …Yes, that is correct.

Raimundo: So what am I going to do now? She was my responsibility, and one of my best friends! How do I explain it?

Chase: I don't know.

(Raimundo hesitantly returned through the portal back to Atlantis, she checked the body of Kimiko, she was cold as ice.)

Pharaoh: There's nothing more we can do for her.

Joey: Sorry, man.

Omi: (Sadly.) This is the most troubled day since I have ever known.

Dark Magician Girl: Wait, there's still hope!

(Raimundo ran frantically to her.)

Raimundo: How, how can we revive her?

Dark Magician Girl: Chase, is your Orichalcos Seal still up?

Chase: Yes, but not for much longer.

Dark Magician Girl: Inside the seal, the monsters and its magic become real. Correct?

Raimundo: So the life and death is treated as people going to the graveyard!

Kaiba: And what certain card can bring monsters back from the graveyard?

Raimundo: Monster Reborn! You're a genius, Dark Magician Girl!

Chase: But you have to hurry, the Seal is dying down.

Raimundo: Alright!

(He swiftly searched his deck for the card to cheat death, and drew it out.)

Raimundo: I activate Monster Reborn!

(The card gave a transcendent glow and made Kimiko glow too, then the flash stopped, and Kimiko stirred a little bit. The others held their breath.)

Raimundo: Kimiko?

Kimiko: …Raimundo?

Raimundo: Hah-ha!

(He hugged her dead tight, and the others joined in the celebrations, even Chase gave a little smile.)

Raimundo: When are you gonna stop saving me?

(She laughed, and then from the portal came hundreds of blinding lights that soared the sky, and two of them went down in front of them to reveal Jack Spicer, and Wuya.)

Joey: Well look who it isn't, a couple of washed up has-beens!

Jack: W-w-what's going on! Where am I?

Omi: …Atlantis, did you not see the Great Battle?

Jack: What'cha talking about crone dome?

All: Long story!

Chase: And now that you have defeated me, I will be glad to set this world free from the Orichalcos!

(The dark clouds dispersed, to give a blinding ray of sunshine; Atlantis reformed itself into Chase Young's palace, which all the tiles in the duelling room were all empty.)

Chase: Now you may go. You have succeeded this time, but when our paths eventually cross again, I will take no mercy in destroying you.

Pharaoh: Hold on, there's still one more thing left to do.

Chase: So there is.

(He reached into his armour and took his Orichalcos monsters and ripped them to shreds and burned them on a nearby torch.)

Pharaoh: And yet again we are victorious in defeating the Orichalcos.

(The thirteen left the fortress, there to be met by the Dark Magician Girl again.)

Dark Magician Girl: Thank you, all of you. Your courage brought peace and freedom to both worlds.

Joey: Ah, it was nothin'.

Mai: Just doing what we do best, kicking butt.

Dark Magician Girl: And your friends and family were kept safe.

(She shone a light as the five returned to the real world.)

Dark Magician Girl: Goodbye my king and I hope your fortune goes well.

(She disappeared, and then the three Legendary Dragons vanished as well.)

Clay: Well, gotta admit, that was an adventure and a half.

Tea: I take it you beat Chase?

Omi: Oh yes, I was very brave indeed, and also strong and…

Stephanie: And also very quiet. Hehehe.

Tristan: So what happened?

All: Long story!


	37. Temple Surprises

**Temple Surprises**

(The warriors invited all the duelists to their Temple (Including Kaiba and Mokuba.), they took the Silver Manta Ray, there to met by Master Fung and Dojo, and without warning Dojo jumped on the four warriors.)

Dojo: You had me worried sick. Three days you've been gone, when you said one! We were about to put up wanted posters for you!

(He showed them a really bad drawing of Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay, reading _Help, Have you seen these troublesome delinquents?_)

Dojo: We were about to make a perfect version.

Raimundo: But its okay, dude, we're fine.

Dojo: Then how do you explain THAT!

(He pointed to Kimiko's stab wound.)

Kimiko: I'm okay, I just ran into a little trouble with Chase.

Dojo: And he's stabbing you? Well that's new for him!

(Then Master Fung interfered.)

Master Fung: Now Dojo, I'm sure the monks can explain.

Omi: But first we want to know if our friends can stay a while?

Master Fung: Of course, a lone rock must learn to make friends with his surroundings.

Raimundo: …Okay. Come on out, guys!

(They climbed out the Silver Manta Ray.)

Yugi: Hello, I'm Yugi Muto.

Master Fung: I have heard so much about you. I've been hearing you are quite the competitive duelist.

Yugi: Well I don't like to boast but yeah.

Master Fung: Then perhaps you would like to duel me?

Joey: This guy serious? Yugi will murder him.

Kaiba: But it's always good to see Yugi try.

Yugi: Of course. It'll be my honour to duel the person who trained my friends.

(The two went into the training grounds, Master Fung borrowed Omi's Duel Disk, while Yugi transformed into the Pharaoh.)

Pharaoh: Let the duel begin!

Both: Let's duel!

Pharaoh: I'll start, and summon Big Shield Gardna **(100/2600)** in defence mode!

(The monster was summoned.)

Pharaoh: That ends my turn!

Master Fung: I'll summon Xiaolin Monk **(500/500) **in attack mode!

(A Xiaolin warrior was summoned.)

Raimundo: Master Fung! It's good to summon strong monsters!

Master Fung: Now attack Big Shield Gardna!

Mai: The old man's senile!

(But the warrior hit, and didn't waste any life points.)

Master Fung: Xiaolin Monk can protect himself from life point deductions if he attacks. Now if I'm certain your (Clearing his throat.) Big Shield Gardna is in attack mode after that?

Pharaoh: Oh no, he's right!

Master Fung: And I'll activate a magic card called: Xiaolin Restlessness! When this card is activated, I can make my Monk attack again.

Pharaoh: Oh no!

Master Fung: Xiaolin Monk, attack again!

(The monk attacked and destroyed the Big Shield Gardna, and sent the Pharaoh to 3600 life points.)

Master Fung: I'll place two cards face-down and end my turn.

Clay: The Fungmeister has a few tricks up his sleeve after all.

Pharaoh: That was a fine move, but not fine enough for Alpha the Magnet Warrior! **(1400/1700)**

(The Magnet Warrior was summoned.)

Pharaoh: Now attack the Xiaolin Monk!

Master Fung: not if I activate my trap card: Reversal Mind! This allows both of our monsters to switch attack points for the duration of the turn!

(The two switched attack points.)

Master Fung: You may counterattack.

(The Monk destroyed the Magnet Warrior and sent the Pharaoh to 2700 life points.)

Pharaoh: I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!

Joey: How can Yugi be losing to gramps?

Raimundo: Didn't know the Fungmeister was this tough.

Master Fung: And now it is my turn. And I activate Monster Reborn, to bring back your lost Alpha the Magnet Warrior.

(The monster was summoned.)

Master Fung: And now if my rules are correct, I shall sacrifice both my monsters to summon Legendary Knight of Wisdom. **(3200/3000)**

Warriors: Legendary Knight of Wisdom?

(The warrior was summoned.)

Stephanie: But Omi has that card!

Omi: Yes, I have it right here!

Master Fung: Oh ho, no. These monsters aren't one of a kind. There are three of each in the entire world, and I have them all.

Kaiba: Hmph, sort of similar to my three Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Master Fung: Now, attack his life points directly.

Pharaoh: Not so fast! I activate Mirror Force!

(The attacks were repelled to the Knight.)

Master Fung: A nice strategical move. But I activate Rope of Life. By discarding my hand, I can summon Legendary Knight of Courage back to the field with 800 more attack points.

(The knight was summoned with 4000 attack points.)

Master Fung: I will give you one more turn to attack. If not, then I'm afraid I will have to end this.

Tea: Come on, Yugi! You can't lose!

Pharaoh: Ah-hah! I activate Royal Summoning! I can now summon Jack's Knight **(1900/1000)**, Queen's Knight **(1500/1600) **and King's Knight **(1600/1400)** to the field!

(The three knights were summoned.)

Pharaoh: And now I sacrifice all three to summon one of my Egyptian God Cards! Slifer the Sky Dragon! **(X000/X000)**

(The entire field erupted in lightning and the Egyptian God Card was summoned.)

Master Fung: I say. You are in possession of an Egyptian God Monster?

Pharaoh: Not just one God Card, but all three! I only have three cards in my hand, so my God Card only has 3000 attack points! But I activate Card of Sanctity! To make us both draw until we have six cards!

(They drew, and Slifer increased to 6000 attack points.)

Pharaoh: Now Slifer the Sky Dragon, attack his Legendary Knight of Wisdom!

(The dragon blasted the knight and sent Master Fung to 2000 life points.)

Master Fung: A most interesting move. But your Card of Sanctity card led you to defeat.

Pharaoh: And why's that?

Master Fung: Because you made me draw not one, but two Legendary Knight Unions.

Kimiko: Legendary Knight Union lets Master Fung summon all three Legendary Knights.

Raimundo: But with a second Legendary Knight Union…

Master Fung: I can summon Legendary Knight Master. **(5500/5000)**

Kaiba: A move only Kimiko could do.

Pharaoh: Your Knight is 500 points weaker than Slifer!

Master Fung: Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn.

Pharaoh: Slifer the Sky Dragon! Attack his Legendary Knight!

Master Fung: Not before I activate Lightforce Sword.

Pharaoh: Oh no!

Master Fung: Now you must destroy one card in your hand for one turn.

(A sword pierced one card in his hand, and Slifer's attack decreased to 5000.)

Pharaoh: Slifer!

(The knight dodged the attack and slashed Slifer, and destroyed him, sending the Pharaoh's life points to 2200.)

Pharaoh: I have no choice but to end my turn!

Joey: Whoa, that old man took out the Egyptian God Card without breaking a sweat!

Master Fung: Unfortunately this duel has come to an end. Legendary Knight Master, attack his life points directly.

(The knight slashed the Pharaoh, plunging his life points to 0.)

Kaiba: Yugi lost to this old man!

Master Fung: This was a most interesting duel, my friend.

(He offered a hand to shake, and the Pharaoh shook it.)

Pharaoh: You are a most strong and wise duelist.

Master Fung: Come now, you have yet to tell me your adventures.

(The warriors and duelists explained their entire story with the Orichalcos. From their camping trip, to the kidnapping of Kimiko, from the visit to Lagreno to the final battle with Chase.)

Master Fung: I must say, I had merely thought the Orichalcos was a legend, but now what you're telling me now proves a lot.

Stephanie: We are truly sorry for the trouble we caused.

Master Fung: I am not the one to be apologizing to, young one.

Stephanie: I'm sorry, Omi.

Omi: It is perfectly alright. As long as your sound and safe.

Kaiba: That's safe and sound crone dome!

(The rival-warriors and duelists stayed the night, getting to know the warriors even better. Raimundo and Kaiba played Chess, which Kaiba just won with a single rook. Master Fung gave Joey and Serenity some duelling tips. Andrea taught Clay some moves on how to use his Earth abilities. Kimiko, Tea and Mai were discussing fashion things. And even Duke Devlin taught everyone how to play his favourite game: Dungeon Dice Monsters, from a little help with the Pharaoh. Eventually it reached morning and everyone was getting ready for home.)

Dojo: Okay, all duellists board the Silver Manta Ray, all rival-warriors, board the Dojo express. All aboard!!

Stephanie: Omi, I won't forget the times we had together.

Omi: Neither will I.

(She hugged Omi and boarded Dojo, on their way to the rival-temple. While the duelists were taken back to the town of Domino through the Silver Manta Ray, eventually boarding at the pier.)

Serenity: That was the best time ever. Please tell Master Fung he's a brilliant duelist.

Raimundo: No prob.

Yugi: Well, now that the Orichalcos has passed, we part our ways again.

(He shook hands with Raimundo.)

Raimundo: Next tournament we hear, we'll be there!

(Yugi nodded.)

Raimundo: And Kaiba! I will Chess next time!

Kaiba: Unlikely.

(They flew off on the Silver Manta Ray.)

Joey: Whew, can't beat the adventures with them lot.

Kaiba: And I almost forgot.

(He gave Yugi a card, which was Obelisk the Tormentor.)

Kaiba: I told you when this was all over, I'd return it. I'm a man of my word, so now you're the best duelist around. For now!

(He and Mokuba walked back to Kaiba Corp.)

Joey: Rotten sleezeball!

(Meanwhile at the Temple.)

Master Fung: Your battle with the Orichalcos was an unexpected one, none of you were prepared and you still overcame it, against the odds. You have my congratulations, and Raimundo.

Raimundo: Yeah?

Master Fung: I was right in giving you the title for leader.

(Raimundo smiled, and then was greeted by a kiss from Kimiko.)

Kimiko: I never thanked you, for saving me.

(She kissed him again.)

Raimundo: You're welcome.

**The End**


End file.
